Mr Masen
by orchidluv
Summary: Not only did he leave Bella broken hearted, letting her endure a tragedy without him by her side, but now she finds out things that he lied about. How will they come together again? Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!
1. Candy

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I was tired and my feet hurt. Waitressing was one of the worst jobs out there but being only halfway through my degree, I needed the money I would earn in tips.

I wasn't just a waitress though, I was a waitress at a well renowned strip club. There's no point in trying to say this place was classy because no matter the paint job it's still a strip club, there's nothing classy about it.

 _A duck is a duck is a duck._

The skimpy corset and bustle combo that was my strict work attire displayed my generous assets very publicly. The four inch heels I was ordered to wear every night kept my calves in tip top shape, sure, but Jesus God my feet hurt. The pompous ass who owned this place never showed his face. He had all of his cronies do all his dirty work. Someone other than he hired, fired, managed, and supervised. All Mr. Masen did was rake in the dough. I kept my mouth shut and I worked hard. It would be detrimental if I lost this job, as it was the best paying one this side of the city.

"Hey, Iz, Mr. Masen asked to see you before you leave." a co-worker called.

 _Speaking of pompous asses._

This wasn't new. Mr. Masen loved to scare the shit out of his employees by sending a cronie to the floor informing someone that he wanted to see them. Hearts beat wildly, palms get sweaty, feet faulter...Only to come face to face with Tanya, his assistant. Jerks.

I nodded acknowledgement and finished wiping down the bar tables with my sanitizer spray.

Washing my hands in the restroom after closing time, which was actually eight a.m., I placed my hands on the ceramic bowl sink in front of me and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was pulled up into a high braided ponytail, the navy blue corset and black bustle was tailored perfectly to my body, pushing my perky breasts as high as they would go. Each waitress had a color specific to their skin or hair color. Tanya had deemed navy _my color_ and I had three sets with matching heels. My left arm was sleeved in swirly, cloudy artwork and I let my eyes trail over the patterns. It had finally been completed last weekend during my trip to Forks and La Push. The makeup I wore was heavy wingtips around my eyes, thick eyeliner, fake black lashes, and ruby red lip stick. Tanya said the lip stick gave me a Snow White look combined with my creamy complexion and dark brown hair.

 _Tanya_ _was on crack._

I looked like a hooker.

As soon as I met with Tanya, aka 'Mr. Masen', I would be practically running home to remove all the shit from my face, soaking my feet in Epsom salts and then falling face first into dreamland oblivion. Drying my hands and leaving the bathroom, I noticed someone had turned all the lights off already. Usually that was my job. I looked at the watch on my right wrist, I wasn't in the bathroom that long. Someone wasn't very patient this morning.

The dim lighting that was mandatory to keep on was all that lit my path down a long hallway beyond the club's bar. My heels click clacked on the marble floor and my bustle rustled around my hips. I had to admit that I did feel sexy when I wore this. Perhaps that was the entire point. If the ladies feel sexy, they'll act sexy...and men love sexy. They pay for sexy.

I stood facing the ordinary office door of the infamous Mr. Masen and taking a deep breath, I knocked. The door opened and I stepped through confused. Tanya wasn't sitting at the cherrywood desk. Her lamp was off and all of the paperwork that was usually scattered across the desk's top was neatly piled in a filing basket. Her laptop was closed. Feeling very unsure, I turned and looked to the door. Someone had opened it, yet no one was there. A shiver swept down my spine.

"Bella." A soft voice breathed.

I shut my eyes, still facing the office door, and swallowed hard. Twisting just my head to the side, I peeked behind me.

 _Holy fuckballs!_

It couldn't be. This is a dream or a nightmare. Everything in that moment clicked in my mind. Mr. Masen. How had I never put it together before?

Carefully maneuvering my feet so as not to trip, though admittedly I am much more graceful than I used to be, I came face to face with the love of my life. The man I had been pining after and dreaming of every night for the last four years. He was more gorgeous than I could have ever remembered. My psyche didn't do his memory justice at all. The carefully tousled backsweep of his bronze brown hair, the golden caramel of his eyes, the thick lashes that framed those same soul piercing orbs. My breath caught in my throat. He was fucking perfect.

He smiled his heart stopping crooked smile and I blinked.

I walked slowly passed him and went to Tanya's desk. Keeping my eyes on him, I picked up a blank piece of paper and her pen. I took my eyes off of him for only a moment so that I could see what I was writing. Once I'd finished, I folded the paper in half and placed it on top of Tanya's laptop and brought my eyes back to the man in front of me. I walked back around the desk, eyes locked with the beautiful man the entire time, then kept walking.

Once I lost eye contact, I walked fast. Straight out the office, left down the hallway, out of the club's front doors, and through the parking lot to my little blue Hyundai. I didn't look back as I put the key in the ignition, started my car, then peeled tires out of the lot.

 _The fuck!?_

I drove on auto pilot toward my apartment. My white knuckled grip on the steering wheel was painful but I couldn't bring myself to loosen up. I stumbled out of my car, locking it, then ran up the fire escape to my side balcony door on the balls of my feet so my heels wouldn't get caught in the grates. I slid the door open then fell heavily into it once I was inside. My bustle pulled in protest as I slipped to the floor. Lying my forehead on my knees, I breathed slowly in and out trying to catch my bearings.

Mr. Masen...That makes so much sense to me now. How he is never seen, never heard, and has humans doing all of the work for his business.

I gasped and my head whipped up.

 _Tanya!_

Even with the contacts making her eyes a blue hazel, it seems so fucking obvious to me now. I had always admired her strawberry blonde hair and wide smile. The flawless creamy complexion of her skin. She exudes a confidence that takes years to master.

 _And she's had years._

I didn't rightly know whether I should be angry or exuberant. I was, quite honestly, both. Has he been watching me all these years like a creepy stalker again? As if he didn't do enough of that when I was a teenager.

I gasped again, this time inhaling a much bigger breath and almost choking on it.

Is he still sneaking into my bedroom at night?

I stood up so fast from my place by the door that I got dizzy. Kicking my heels off my feet across the kitchen linoleum, I ran like a maniac to my bedroom. I checked the windows that framed my headboard, looked under the bed and in the closet. I looked like a lunatic, I was sure, but I was freaking out!

Oh my God, he's a fucking vampire. He would cover his tracks and I would never know.

Sighing, I plopped down onto my bed and sat there staring out the window. My apartment was on the outskirts of Port Angeles in a quiet neighborhood. If he was entering my room or any part of the apartment, I would never know. Also, if he was, he would know that I call his name every night. Sometimes in lust, sometimes in heartbreak. If he's been following me these last four years then he knows I'm a veritable hermit and still a virgin. He would know that I attend the community college and have too many bills and not enough funds.

"Ugh!" And now even less funds.

I stood on pained feet and went to the bathroom to get into the shower. I should go to sleep, I've been awake since eleven p.m. the night previous and worked all that time, but now I needed to go job hunting.

Finishing my shower, I blew out my hair and pulled on a long sleeved henley and pair of Arizona boot cut jeans. Slipping on my chucks and shrugging on my winter vest, I trooped back down to my car.

o.o

She stared at me, gobsmacked and wide eyed as I stood before her for the first time in four years, that she knew. I could literally see the emotions in her facial expressions. Even slathered in all that junk Tanya has the girls wear out on Candy's floor for work, Bella is a vision. A perfect angel. I feel my mouth pull into a goofy grin and long to wrench her into my arms and kiss the ever loving daylights out of her but before I move, she's walking passed me. My eyes track her movements, the sway of her hips, the echo of her heels on marble, her dainty hands lifting paper and pen. When she finishes writing and folds the note, she walks back out of the office and I am stunned still. Her scent hangs in the air heavily and I suck in a breath, relishing in my love. I step to the desk and using one finger and thumb, I open the note.

" _I quit!_ "

Well, shit.

I sit on the edge of the desk and rake my hand through my hair then down the front of my face, puffing my cheeks and blowing out a long breath.

I hated breaking Bella's heart but it was the best thing at the time. Charlie had been reunited with his estranged daughter and he needed her.

Alice saw him dying of brain cancer and how Bella would react as a newborn vampire if she hadn't been able to support and help her father through his illness. She had us make many different decisions to either keep Bella with us throughout the whole ordeal or to make Charlie one of us. If my family stayed in Forks, Bella would push us all away in anger and sadness over Charlie's health. If we approached Charlie with the option of immortality, he wouldn't believe us. When we made him believe us, he would refuse adamantly. We had made the decision of the different places I could stand so the bullet would miss but he hit me every time. Carlisle made the decision to change him without his knowledge on his deathbed but in a blind rage, Charlie rips the whole family apart and sets us on fire.

It was even decided that we tell Bella all of this and let her decide what to do. She had chosen for us to stay, for me to help her in that time, but again the outcome was the same. She would push me away, screaming that she hated me and never wanted to see me again.

It broke my heart to see those visions, and it broke my heart to break hers.

So I did what I had to do. I kept watch over her, protected her from Laurent and Victoria with the help of my family. I prayed with her every night for her father, though I knew it was useless. I watched her fall apart after I left and I sobbed tearless soul wrenching sobs over the pain I caused. I rejoiced silently when she put herself back together and fumed when she made friends with the wolf, Jake. When Charlie finally passed away after a year and a half of rigorous treatment, quietly paid for by Dr. Cullen, I held her in the night while she screamed and cried in her sleep.

Bella hit what I call a rebellious stage and what Jasper calls being human. She bought a small motorcycle, got tattoos, and hung out with oversized men. Though she had never had a relationship with any of them and I didn't like that she was so adventurous, I knew this was part of living her life as a human as I'd so callously informed her to do. I disagreed with Jasper however, because if she was just being human, her oversized friends wouldn't be werewolves.

The wolves knew, of course that we were playing ghost angels to Bella and promised to keep quiet. Jake knew how in love Bella was with me to this day and we had come to a reluctant agreement with each other.

I had spilled my innermost secrets to Jake one night after he found me destroying the woodlands in a fit of rage after Charlie passed. I had been hanging on the end of a thin threat, needing to comfort Bella, but unable to. He sat and listened, surprisingly quiet and open-minded, about all the things I had done wrong in my existence. Including lying to Bella about why I left her and about my age.

While the story we concocted for a seventeen year old Bella was true for the most part, a bigger part of the lie was that I, myself was seventeen. I am, in fact, twenty. Alice had convinced me to keep Bella's advances at bay telling her stories of my lack of control or my Edwardian values. In reality, I couldn't bring myself to kiss her as a woman should be kissed while she was a teenager. I'd been head over heels for her. My mate. But I knew I had to maintain a certain decorum within our relationship.

It literally pained me to thwart many of her advances. When she would sleep in her tiny cheeky shorts and thin tank tops, her nipples hardening in the cool air or from the touches of my cool skin, I would have to sit in the rocking chair as opposed to the bed, my erection straining against the seam of my jeans. I endured, though. Bella was everything to me and I would do anything for her. Including break her heart.

When Bella sold her motorcycle and started her second year of community college, my brothers and I created Candy. Port Angeles' best and only high end strip club. We hired an array of humans to do the work, privately overseeing operations from home outside Seattle. The time had been approaching to reintroduce ourselves into Bella's life.

Big change was coming for her and we would need to be there. Alice had seen she would not push us away this time once things got rough. I only hoped Bella would forgive me and my family. I wasn't sure what I would do if she couldn't.

o.o

I skipped lunch for this jackass. I am irritable, hungry, and fucking tired. Five long hours of filling out applications, searching all over town for job opportunities, and one interview later, I am back at square fucking one. This jackass who gave me the interview only wanted my God damn phone number and after one too many pats to my thigh, I told the sleezeball where to shove his fucking job.

I threw myself into bed, foregoing lunch in favor of some much needed slumber.

 _My hands dipped below the hem of my panties and I drew my fingertips through the slick heat at the apex of my thighs._

 _"Help me, Edward. I want to feel your fingers when I come." I whispered._

 _He sat at the edge of my bed and lifted the hem of his shirt, dropping it to the floor in a heap. His eyes burned black with arousal and his jeans looked awfully tight._

 _Hooking his fingers into my panties at my hips he drew them down my thighs and tossed them to the floor with his shirt._

 _"Is this for me, Bella? Are you dripping that sweet honey for me?" Edward's voice was thick and deep. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. I was going to take him._

 _"You're the only man who can make me feel this way. I want you to feel what you do to me." I grabbed one of his hands and pulled him to me, guiding his fingers up and down my hot sex._

 _Edward groaned and leaned over me, pressing the bulge in his jeans against my wet core. I indulated into him, my back arching my breasts toward his face. He took the bait and circled a nipple with his cool tongue, laving it into a tight pink peak._

 _"Oh God, Edward yes! Take off your pants, please!" I cried, grabbing onto the headboard behind me, my head sunk into my pillow._

 _A quick kiss to my lips, Edward jumped off of me, ripped his jeans off, then was back on me. His erection was nestled between my hips and he placed his lips to my ear, letting them brush the lobe as he whispered, "I'm gonna make you scream my name."_

 _With a quick tilt and thrust, I was filled and complete._

"Edward!" _I screamed._

I shot up in the bed, grabbing tightly to the sheets, eyes closed, mouth open as I cried out my orgasm. Panting and opening my eyes, I looked around the room. The curtains were moving and I knew the windows were shut.

I smiled.

Yeah, he witnessed me dreaming of him. Guaranteed I screamed his name.

I was smug.


	2. Surprise Visit

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Three long days of job hunting and I was still shit out of luck. At this point, I'm tempted to crawl back to Candy's and beg Tanya. In the last three days, I've also done a bit of thinking. I now know that Edward is my boss, Mr. Masen. I really could have used his support last year, but at this point, it doesn't matter to me that he left me, it matters what he's doing back in my life.

Or rather, since I'm convinced he never left, why did he choose to show himself now?

When Charlie was diagnosed with brain cancer, I didn't take it very well at all. He was his normal strong self, taking it in stride and though scared, prepared. He got his affairs in order and I watched as his health declined painfully for a little over a year. The rounds of chemo and radiation did nothing but kill his good cells, leaving the cancer to run amok through his head and down his spine. It was so rough watching him go through that. I couldn't imagine myself in that situation. Jake was there for me as much as he could but with an imprint and an unexpected baby on the way, there wasn't much he could do.

My only solace came at night where, in my dreams, Edward held me while I cried out my pain.

"Hello, earth to Bella!" I heard a voice call.

I was sitting at my kitchen table, laptop open as I searched for jobs online. I'd exhausted all the venues that had Help Wanted signs the last three days so I resorted to the grand ol' interwebs to help me out.

The voice had knocked me out of my own mind, however and when my head snapped up, I was staring into the amused eyes of Emmett Cullen with Jasper Hale standing behind him.

"Gah!" I screeched and toppled sideways out of my chair.

He actually let me fall on my ass...Douche.

Emmett stood there laughing at me while Jasper rolled his eyes and came over to help me up. I thanked him then said, "What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?"

Both men stared at me, their jaws unhinged.

I tapped my bare foot and crossed my arms over my chest. I was only wearing a black sports bra and a pair of sweatshorts. Of course, I wasn't expecting company either.

"Well?" I said impatiently, rolling a hand toward the statues standing in my kitchen.

They both snapped their jaws shut identically with audible clicks. I clenched my teeth to keep from snickering at these fools.

"Come back to work, Bells." Emmett said.

Now I was gaping like an idiot.

"Say what, now?" I snapped as I plopped back down in my chair. I gestured to the other seats available and without a word, they took their seats.

"We know you won't find another job. It's mid-season. No one's hiring. Plus, Alice saw. Come back to work." Emmett shrugged.

"No, seriously. What? Are you my boss too? I thought only _Mr. Masen_ was my boss." I said his name snottily.

"The three of us own Candy. We established the business a year ago when you started your second year of school." Jasper said. His eyes were intent on mine and I squirmed.

"I don't really have a choice but to go back, so thank you for offering. I really do appreciate it. But guys, I need some answers." I said, defeated.

I didn't know how to feel and until I spoke with my vampire family, I would continue feeling topsy turvy.

"Can I hug you, Bella?" Emmett's voice was shy, abnormal for him.

The moment I nodded I was engulfed in his large arms. I squeezed him back and kissed his cheek as he set me down.

"I've missed you so much, you don't even know." I told them.

"Me too?" Jasper was always a quiet man but the timidness he was displaying now rocked me.

"Jasper, of course I missed you too."

"Even though I tried to eat you." He stated in mild disbelief. He could feel my sincerity. He just didn't seem to want to believe it.

I teased him. "If you'd tried to eat me, I would have been much more satisfied." I winked.

Giggling at Jasper's shock, I wrapped him in my arms and hugged him. "I've missed you, Jas."

"Midnight, Bells, please show up." Emmett mock scolded, wagging a finger in my face.

I glowered.

"One question." I said.

I waited until they nodded.

"Why is Tanya there? Is she Edward's little fuck buddy?" Even saying the words out loud had dread curling in my stomach.

"No! Bella, God no. Tanya's mated to Randall. She _was_ hot for Edward, that's true but seeing how miserable he was without you had her backing off. I think she'd planned to try again if he ever got over you, but he didn't. Then she mated." Emmett explained. I breathed a sigh of relief. I liked Tanya for the most part. She was a little nutty but she was always sweet to me.

"So, why do you guys own a strip club? Isn't that..." I was at a loss for words because I worked at said strip club. No, I didn't strip, I just brought customers their drinks and light snacks, but still.

"At the time we were going to open a restaurant but the food stench wasn't appealing and while we don't go to the club often, being an owner does require a walk-through from time to time. We'd rather smell arousal than food." Jasper told me.

"Okay, but _why_ own a strip club?" I pressed.

"It was my idea!" Emmett said happily. "Who doesn't like watching women dance in skimpy underthings?"

I snorted. I couldn't really argue with that.

"I've never seen any of you do a walk-through before." I said.

Jasper waved his hand dismissively. "It's an after hours thing. We go during daylight when the club's closed and make sure everything is running by the books. There's cameras too so we monitor those from home."

"Where is home now, anyway?" I queried.

Emmett answered this time. "This side of Seattle. It's easy to run too and from if we need to and we've got a boat docked at the marina if we don't feel like running." He stood up. "We gotta go, Bells but take care of yourself."

As they turned toward the door I shouted, "Wait! Edward's not going to be there again, is he? It's not that I don't want to see him, it's just that I don't want to see him _yet_."

Jasper stepped close to me and hugged me. I was surprised at him. He had never willingly touched me before.

"Edward is giving you space right now -" He paused when I snorted but I shook my head. He didn't need to know that I knew Edward was around all the time. "Anyway. He's giving you time to come to terms. That's why we're here today. To let you know for sure that we're in your life...We never really left."

With a quick kiss to my forehead from Jasper, the two vampires disappeared as quickly as they came.

They never left. So then they know about Charlie. They know of the struggles and sacrifices. How did I feel about that?

Either way I didn't have time to think on it now. If I had to work tonight then I needed some shut eye. Without changing my clothes, I slipped into bed, set the alarm for ten fifty and passed out.

o.o

" _It will all work out, Edward._ "

That's what Alice has been telling me for four years now. It will all work out. I've seen the visions, I've seen them all. However, the wait is killing me slowly. I needed my mate. I long to hold her in my arms, stroke her long silky soft hair, and the more feral part of me wants to throw her down on her bed and make her scream for the real me. Not the dream me.

Although, she has one wild imagination if the dream Edward can make her come in her sleep. I admit, I also came this morning. She almost caught me in her room, I was stunned still for the second time in as many weeks because of her.

I listened as the phone rang, pressed to my ear waiting for Jake to pick up. Just as I was about to end the call, he finally answered.

"It's me. She knows we're around. It's time." I told him matter-of-factly.

He gasped softly. " _Now? It's so soon._ " He was whispering so I assumed he was near his sleeping child. That was the moment I realized it was after nine p.m. Rather late, I suppose, for someone with two young children.

"Not quite yet, Jacob, but very soon. She doesn't know yet. We haven't sat down with her but I'm sure you'll hear from her when we have."

" _Shit. That's an understatement. I'll be lucky if she doesn't castrate me, man._ "

I chuckled, amused at the thought of little Bella removing werewolf Jacob's genitals from him.

"I'll be in touch." I told him.

We said our goodbyes and once I ended the call, I went in search of my brothers. They'd gone to see Bella earlier and I wondered at how it went. Emmett's mind was replaying her startled reaction and the way her breasts bounced as she fell on her ass. Jasper was recalling her complete ease and trust with him and her warm embrace. They had both missed her very much as had the rest of us.

Well, except Rosalie. She was no longer with the family, though Esme and Carlisle would always consider her a part of us. She had found her true mate on a ferry to Victoria. Emmett wasn't nearly as heartbroken as we all expected. Turns out his brain really was only on sex the whole time they were together. He loved her but not in the way a male vampire loves his mate.

Joining my brothers in the great room, I picked up a controller and joined Minecraft on the PS4. We had been challenging each other to build the most elaborate structures on survival mode. This was one game I couldn't really cheat to win, so they enjoyed when I played with them.

"How'd it go with Bella?" I asked. My focus today was to build the Eiffel Tower with the London Eye behind it. I set to work mining for my blocks.

"Can't you just dig it out of our minds?" Emmett playfully sneered at me.

I elbowed his side. "I could if you were thinking of what you actually talked about instead of just her bouncing breasts." I snarked back.

"Emmett!" Esme squawked from her study where she was currently designing Bella's en suite to her new bedroom.

Emmett flinched. "Thanks dude." He whispered. I laughed, taking my eyes off the television to watch as Esme came flying into the great room with us.

"Why in the world were Bella's breasts bouncing while you were at her apartment?" Her face was mortified, immediately thinking the worst and I stifled a giggle.

Emmett squirmed. He knew he would get yelled at for admitting he let Bella fall from her chair.

"I scared her." He said simply. He was naively hoping she would let him leave it at that. Jasper did not stifle his giggle.

Esme glared at Jasper before turning that glare back on Emmett. She continued glaring until he finally set the controller down and looked at her.

"And she fell out of her chair onto her ass." He stared back at her unflinching.

Esme made a squeak in her throat.

"You _let_ her _fall_?"

"Geez, _Ma_. Taking your roll a bit seriously aren't you?"

She huffed then flopped down onto the floor in front of the couch where Emmett sat. "Why didn't you just catch her, Emmett?"

He shrugged and gave her a shit eating grin. "It was hilarious. She screeched and everything!" At Esme's look he defended himself. "Oh come on, Esme. We're surrounded by supernatural senses every friggin' day. It was really fun sneaking up on her like that."

She gave up quicker than I thought she would. Esme, though not really our mother, took the roll too seriously sometimes and forgot or chose to forget rather, that we were all more like siblings than anything else.

"Fine, but until she's like us, _be careful_." She stressed. "We don't need her getting hurt any more than she's going to." Her voice was compassionate as she recalled in her mind the description of what Bella would go through soon.

It was my turn to flinch as I vividly remembered Alice's vision.

"Where is Alice?" I asked, setting down my controller and standing.

"She's helping Carlisle this week, remember?" Jasper said, still working on his Grand Canyon Minecraft world.

"Crap. That's right." I ran my fingers through my hair then darted to my room.

This house was just as large as all of our other homes but had a lot more color. Instead of the whites and creams that Esme usually used, this home was a spread of fantastical colors. Each room had it's own palette. She had gone completely insane when we moved in and Alice warned her that Snarky Bella would complain about headaches from all the white.

I'd laughed at the way Esme redecorated like her ass was on fire.

It made it even funnier because in the vision, Bella was a vampire.

Lying on my queen size bed, atop the covers, I stretched out. Ankles crossed, fingers woven beneath my head. I closed my eyes and pretended I was with Bella. My gorgeous angel. Even her tattoos, which I had been upset about at first, turned me on. Seeing her love for art displayed so blatantly on her entire left arm...It had me wanting to swirl my tongue over the designs.

I've waited over one hundred and ten years. I can wait a couple more weeks. As much as it pains me to know what Bella must endure, I'll have my mate.

o.o

When my alarm blared, I pulled myself out of bed and into the shower to scrub and shave. Once my hair was blown dry, I straightened it then let it hang free, wrapping an elastic around my wrist for when I'd want to put it up later. I dug out the standard blue corset and slipped it over my head, tightening the ribbons at my lower back to tie. The black bustle, thigh high stockings, and blue heels completed the ensemble. I put my makeup and fake lashes on, batting them at my reflection.

Stunning.

Grabbing a protein bar and my keys and purse, I headed out the door a little early. I needed a coffee. Preferrably double espresso.

By the time I got to work I was nervous. Sure, they told me Edward wouldn't be here tonight but Edward is his own person. I want to see him so badly, find out what the hell has been going on all these years and then kiss the shit out of him. Maybe he can even throw me over his desk and fuck me into oblivion. Yes, I decided. That's what I want him to do.

I click clacked down the hallway and stored my things in my locker. I'd given it enough time, I thought, so I stopped and stared intently at the camera in the corner of the small locker room. Then I smiled cheekily and gave it a wave. Alice would see the vision of my decision, Edward would read it from her mind, and someone in that family would see my candidness from the camera's monitoring system at their home.

I would have some fun with these vampires.

By the end of my shift, my feet and back were aching and my lungs felt like they were on fire. There was too much cigarette and cigar smoke in this place. Usually it's well ventilated and I have no problems, but there seemed to have been an abundant amount of smokers with us tonight. I copied down my schedule and left the club.

I hadn't seen Edward at all and I wasn't sure if I was pleased with that or not. I thankfully, had the weekend off so I decided to go to see Jacob.

I needed to sleep first. La Push was almost an hour and a half away. I pulled the curtains closed and used the bathroom. When my face hit my pillow, I slept like the dead. Not even noticing the figure in the corner of the darkened bedroom.


	3. It's Time

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

 _I stalked toward Bella as she bent over backwards on my cherrywood desk in my office. Her makeup was fresh, the wingtipped eyeliner making her eyes exotic. Her ruby red lips glinted in the low light of my desk lamp._

 _Her pushed up breasts heaved in desire and she delicately ran a small hand down her front, over the mounds of her breasts, the lace fabric of her corset, down over her frilly bustle. I kept advancing on her, watching in rapture as those fingers snuck into the edge of her black lace panties, her legs spread wide. Her heels gave her the perfect amount of leverage to keep her bent the way she was. Bella's head was lying on the desk, her eyes closed as her fingers teased her folds._ _I could smell her arousal and my already hardened cock twitched in my trousers._

 _"Edward." She breathed._

 _"I'm here, love."_

 _I ran a solitary finger down the valley between her breasts, traveling the same route her hand had moments before. Hooking my finger into the opposite edge of her panties at her inner thigh, I snapped them open._

 _Bella gasped and opened her eyes while I unzipped my pants and stood between her spread thighs, hovering over her._

 _"This is what you wanted? For me to fuck you hard right here?" I asked her, my lips caressing hers softly as I spoke._

 _Bella moaned and nodded her head. "Yes. I need you." She whispered._

 _I pressed one finger between her folds, letting the knuckles of my other fingers tease her wet lips. She was so warm and tight on my finger. I couldn't wait to have her wrapped around my cock. That couldn't be today though. Not until she saw what she was about to get herself into. Bella writhed on my hand and shoved up onto her elbows. Pressing her lips to mine, she ground her hips onto my hand harder and moaned low in the back of her throat._

The vision stopped there and I sat frozen, thanking the gods that I was in my room alone on my bed when Alice showed me. My cock was hard as steel pressed against the seam of my jeans and I groaned as I palmed myself.

 _That was all Bella's decision. Watch the camera later._ Alice thought to me as she passed my bedroom door and sped downstairs.

I flopped back onto my pillows and unzipped my jeans, pulling the hem down and releasing my erection from it's suffocating confines. Wrapping my long fingers around the monster I keep hidden, I stroked myself up and down tightly. I replayed the vision in my mind and imagined it continued, letting me sheath my large cock deep into her constricting pussy. I stroked faster as I heard her in my mind, breathing my name, moaning against my lips. I squeezed hard at the base of my erection and smoothed my hand tighter as I rubbed up to my tip, using my thumb to spread the pre-come back down my shaft. My hips started thrusting into my hand as, in my mind, Bella's tight hot pussy clenched around me. I pulsed my palm around myself imagining it was her orgasm and groaned loudly as I came all over my hand.

Without tucking myself back into my jeans, I let my hand flop to the mattress and tried to regulate my breathing. The feelings coursing through me at just the _thought_ of Bella wanting me to fuck her over my desk had my flaccid member twitching again.

o.o

The next couple of days flew by without any more surprise visits from my vampire family. I wondered where Alice was. I always thought that if they came into my life again, she would be the one to bounce in unannounced all smiles and tight hugs. Oh well, it's kind of like cockroaches. Where there's three pesky vampires, there's more lurking in the darkness.

As I drove the One-oh-One toward La Push in my little Hyundai, I sang along loudly to the radio. _In This Moment_ was currently my favorite band. Maria Brink must have encountered vampires at some point in her life, I mused as I belted out the lyrics to _Beast Within_.

 _I'll tear you apart!_

 _I'll feed off your heart!_

Entering La Push and pulling up to the small clapboard house of Jacob and Ashlea Black, I parked and turned off the car. Their yard was small and sat next to his father, Billy Black's little red house. As I got out of the car, a tiny toddler came rushing out. Her long curly hair bouncing behind her in her rush.

"Naunie Bella!" Lacie squealed as she jumped into my open arms when I squatted. I kissed her cheek as her tiny arms wrapped around my neck and squeezed me to death.

"Hi my Punkie! I missed you!" I gushed. She practically vibrated with excitement as she pulled me into the house. Her small fingers wrapped tightly around mine as I followed willingly.

Lacie was an adorable two year old with her pink bow lips and dark Native skin. Her black as night hair was silky and hung in messy curls down her back.

"Mommy, mommy! Naunie's here!"

Ashlea came around the corner from the kitchen, a dish towel hanging on her arm and a smile on her face. Her black hair hung down to her ass and she had it pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. Ashlea was the sweetest person I'd ever met and she was perfect for Jake. Their smiles lit up the room wherever they went.

She was my tattoo artist.

Covered herself, from neck to toes in an array of wispy designs, she was a Native goddess who filled her clothes in all the right places. The black racerback tanktop she wore paired with her black baggy cargo shorts and black ballet flats made the colors on her body pop, even with her dark skin.

Embracing me just as tightly as her counterpart, she greeted me. "Gorgeous, it's been too long."

I snorted. "Ash, I was here two weeks ago."

"You should be here every weekend. Lacie goes nuts without her Naunie fix." She scolded half heartedly.

We went into the living room and sat on the tattered floral disaster of a couch while my Punkie bounced from wall to wall still chattering away, presumably to me, but so long as I followed her with my eyes I didn't need to respond, so I kept my conversation with my friend.

"I actually was going to come last weekend but something came up." I told her, glancing sideways at her, my mouth in a thin line.

She caught the mood change. "Does Jake need to be here for this?" She asked as she laid a delicate hand on my arm.

"Probably. Ugh. He's gonna just...Freak out." I sighed roughly. I slapped my hands to my thighs in frustration.

While Jake was my best friend and there for me as much as he could be with Punkie coming, he made his dislike of the Cullen family very well known. Most of the pack didn't associate with me too much but they didn't treat me like I'd expected either. If I was around, I was spoken to, joked with, and shoved playfully, but I was the leech lover and they all breathed a sigh of relief when I moved to PA.

Ashlea stood and made her way to the corded phone on the wall in the small kitchen and I looked around from my seat on the couch. I did make sure to watch Lacie as well or she's liable to lob a Lego at my head if I don't pay attention. The livingroom was small but had minimal furniture, most likely due to Tornado Lacie. She needed all the room she could get. There were toddler toys and baby binkies everywhere. I assumed, with how quiet it was that Darren was asleep. He was only a few weeks old and the spitting image of his father unlike Lacie who was shat out her mother's ass. The walls of the livingroom were dark oak paneling and the carpet was a tan Berber. The only other piece of furniture in here was the entertainment center holding the tv.

The kitchen, which was open to the livingroom was a light bluish lavender with glossy white cupboards and a white linoleum countertop. Ashlea stood nearest the front door, hip against the counter as she spoke to Jake on the phone.

Lacie bounded over to me and flopped herself across my lap backwards staring up at me with her big brown eyes.

"I love you, Naunie." She sighed out dramatically.

I smiled widely and raked my fingers through her curls. "I love you, my Punkie." I poked her nose for emphasis and she giggled at me.

And there she goes again.

"Someone should really stop giving her coffee." I told Ashlea as she came back to sit next to me.

"Tell me about it! She doesn't even get caffeine and well, you've seen her! This is non-stop." Poor girl was tired.

Having two small children unexpectedly, being forced into marriage sooner than planned, and running a wolf pack as alpha female was rough on her. I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. She leaned heavily into me and sighed.

"Jake will be here in a minute. He was helping Quil restore his old bike." She said. I nodded and we both sat back on the couch, still embraced.

"Where's Darren?" I asked her.

"Oh, Sue took him. She'd been begging me and as much as I didn't want to let him go so young, I couldn't deal with both Lacie and a colic baby." I winced at hearing that. Poor Darren. I understood her needing a break and Sue Clearwater was a master at babies.

Jake sauntered in the door and scooped me up into his bulging arms.

"Loca, stop being a stranger." He whispered as he hugged me tight. I squeezed him back and kissed his cheek.

"You guys complain too much. I was here two weeks ago." I griped lightly as he set me down and I fixed my ruffled tee shirt.

"Two weeks is too long, babe and you know it. It's not like you live in Seattle. You can make the drive every weekend." Ashlea scolded as she stretched to kiss Jacob's lips.

I couldn't very well scold them back for not visiting me. Jake's VW Rabbit has been out of commission for two years and the only vehicle they had access to was Billy's truck. It wouldn't hold them all.

They were acting like I wouldn't be around their whole lives.

"Lighten up will ya. Come on. I gotta talk to you, Jake." I led the way back to the sofa and we all sat down. Lacie was still bouncing around playing with dolls and talking a mile a minute.

"What'cha need to talk to me about, Bells?" Jake's voice was subdued. A direct contrast to his boisterous deep tenor that usually consumed a room.

"The Cullens are in Port Angeles. Apparently, I work for them." I paused, waiting for the blow up I was about to get.

It never came.

Glancing from Jake to Ashlea, I continued slower as if waiting for my words to sink into their thick skulls. Surely they would go off the deep end soon.

"Edward has been sneaking around for the last four years. He and his brothers own Candy."

I waited again. They just stared at me blankly.

Weird.

I figured this would get at least a reaction so I said softly, "I want to take Edward back."

"I think that's a good idea, Bella." Jake said just as softly, while Ashlea nodded her agreement.

I jumped up suddently and threw my arms into the air almost whacking my fingers on the ceiling fan above me.

"Really? Really, Jacob Black! You're not gonna yell at me or tie me up to a tree here on the Rez? Have you lost your God damn mind?" I snapped at him.

Ashlea's eyes were saucers and Jake smirked at me. "You love him. You have loved him since you met him. I helped you when he left and I know how you feel about him, girl. It's like an imprint. I won't keep you from him. Even if he is a bloodsucker."

I was gobsmacked. Alpha of the La Push wolf pack is telling me to be with the love of my life. Defeated, I sat on the floor in front of my friends.

"Why?" I asked, tears in my eyes as I looked at my hands wringing in my lap.

Jake scooted off the couch and sat in front of me, lifting my chin to look at his eyes. He was smiling softly.

"Bella, if they've been here for the last three and a half years, watching out for you, they had a good reason."

"But why not just tell me? Why hide in the shadows?" I asked him as a tear escaped. Jake wiped it away and Ashlea stood up from the couch, grabbing Lacie's hand and taking her outside.

"They had a good reason." He repeated. His words slowly penetrated the sadness and I tilted my head slightly, narrowing my eyes.

"What do you know?" I pulled my chin from his hand and scooted backward away from Jake. "You know something." I accused.

Jake sighed, "It's not my place to tell you anything. Meet with them. Really _listen_ to them, Bells. Don't let your emotions run away again. You need to hear what they have to say." His voice was soft and low as he stared into my eyes pleadingly.

o.o

I sat in the study where our camera monitors were transmitting feed from Candy. Jasper and Emmett had already forwarded to the frames Alice told them I wanted to see. Opening the envelope she had left on the monitor's table, I read what she wrote.

 _Edward,_

 _Bella made the decision that prompted the vision I showed you. After she felt confident that I received her message, she got cheeky. Watch the feed._

 _Alice_

I clicked the mouse on screen to play the frame waiting for me. I watched as Bella walked into work and headed toward the locker room, dressed as sexy as ever. Her bustle swished around her thighs and the lace elastic of her stockings peaked through with every step. The heels she wore elongated her legs enticingly and her straightened hair fell down her back, teasing her hips. Her tattooed arm lifted to open her locker and she paused after setting her things inside.

Turning slowly, she looked straight into the camera intently.

Then a smile graced her beautiful face. Wide and definitely full of cheek, she tossed a wave, wriggling her tiny fingers before heading back to the club floor. She was fucking with me. I switched the monitor off and leaned back in my chair. I didn't like watching the feed from the floor, though it meant I would see more of Bella, it also meant I would have to see men hitting on her. I also wasn't interested in seeing the strippers. While they were all beautiful in their own way, none of them compared to the timeless beauty of my mate. She was the only woman I had eyes for.

She was a minx. I had watched her blossom from the timid, shy teen I had fallen in love with into this snarky, sexy goddess. Her breasts had filled and her hips had widened, making her ass round and delectable in a pair of tight jeans. It was harder and harder to ignore the mating pull but being around her at night helped. I thanked the gods on a daily basis that her humanness prevented her from suffering the way I did.

I played Minecraft with Jasper while Emmett helped Esme in Bella's en suite. It was almost finished.

The next few days or so passed in complete boredom. Bella had spent the weekend in La Push and though Jake and I were on decent terms, that did not give me permission to stalk her while she was there. I had faith that the pack would look after her. Jasper had warned me that the last couple days of work, Bella's breathing had become labored easily and had her pausing more often than not as she trucked drinks too and from tables.

It was starting.

Unfortunately even knowing what she is going to have to go through, there was nothing I or Carlisle could do for her. There was no cure or treatment. We had to sit back and watch as Bella deteriorated rapidly. We knew she would accept any help we would give her but the cards had to be played just right or the entire situation would be shot to shit and Bella would die a true death.

She had but days to live.

Alice had followed Bella to Forks and hung around in the woods waiting for a vision of when Bella would emerge from La Push so she could follow her home. She had been tempted to stop Bella at the side of the road and ride back with her but knowing what would happen, had her rethinking that decision. No matter how much she loved Bella, she wouldn't be able to resist the blood being trapped in her small car. We would not risk Bella that way. Things would be rough enough for her as it was.

I flew to Carlisle's office and he beckoned me in before I could knock.

"It's today. She will need Dr. Hemming at the hospital in twenty minutes." I stated as I read the text from Alice. I was only keeping my calm because I knew she would make it. She would be one of us in a matter of days. The only reason it would take that long is because Alice sees her being stubborn.

We all understand that she is hurt by our departure and subsequent heartbreak. She is confused about why we didn't interfere or help her through Charlie's illness and death. She will demand answers and until we give them to her, she will not budge.

Carlisle stood and pulled his cell phone from his gray slacks. "I'll call now and meet him there. I won't show myself until she asks, don't worry." He told me already dialing Dr. Hemming.

Dr. Hemming was a very good surgeon and the only one, coincidentally, in the area to have ever seen this disease. He would be able to give Bella the raw facts, exactly as it is, without feeding her the false hope that most doctors would. He was in his late sixties and set to retire in a couple of years. He had plans to take his wife, Sophia, to Florida when they retired as they had no family here in Washington.

Carlisle ended his call and turned to me. "I'll let you know when she wants to see you." He said as he shrugged his lab coat on and headed down the stairs to his Lincoln outside.

I stood as still as stone for a moment before I heard Alice's racing thoughts coming closer to the house.

 _She's there! She's at the hospital, Edward. It will all work out!_

o.o

I wasn't able to get anything more from Jake or Ashlea the rest of the weekend about Edward and his family. I let it go and played with Lacie in the small yard, pushing her on her swingset and helping her chase butterflies with her Spongebob Jellyfish net.

"I got another Jellyfish!" She'd squeal at me and I laughed fondly at her. She was so precious and I loved her to pieces.

Sue had brought Darren home early Sunday morning and I watched him ham up all the attention he could. His big brown eyes matched Jake's perfectly. I couldn't wait until he was old enough to smile a real smile...Not a gas bubble smile.

Now I'm driving back to Port Angeles, singing to more _In This Moment_. This time it's _Whore_. This one fits how I felt about Edward for quite a long time. I would scream the lyrics as I drove my motorcycle around Forks and La Push.

 _You probably thought I wouldn't get this far_

 _You thought I'd end up in the back of a car_

 _You probably thought that I'd never escape_

 _I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place_

 _You don't know how hard I fought to survive_

 _Waking up alone when I was left to die_

 _You don't know about this life I've led_

 _All these roads I've walked_

 _All these tears I've bled_

And now that I know he's been around this whole time, knowing that he watched those roads I walked, the tears I bled...I am hurt and angry. As much as I miss him and love him, I am so angry with him.

I was brutally yanked from my thoughts with a gut wrenching coughing fit. It seemingly came from no where and I pulled my car to the side of the One-oh-One and pushed it into park. My body shook with the force of the croup-sounding cough and I held my hand over my mouth with my head bent forward gasping for breath.

I don't know how long I coughed but when I finally got it under control, I took my hand from my mouth preparing to wipe the spittle from my palm but stopped.

That is not spit. That's blood.

The moment the sight registered in my brain, the scent registered as well. I reached toward the glovebox, holding my breath, to grab a napkin from my fast food napkin stash. The scent of the blood and burning in my lungs had my vision tunneling. I took a deep breath but that only kick started another coughing fit. Bringing a napkin to my face, I reached for a bottle of water in the cupholder of the console. Maybe if I took a sip, my throat would stop itching and I could drive home.

No such luck.

As my fingers reached for my water, my eyes closed. The smell of the blood, taste of it in my mouth, was too much. My weakened fingers slipped off the cool plastic of the water bottle as I started to pass out.

" _It'll all work out, Bella._ " I heard just as the darkness enveloped me.

 **My Edward is fantastic so get Prudeward out of your heads and prepare yourselves for Hugeward! While he will still show his gentlemanly side, he is simply a possessive deviant vampire.**


	4. Lyphangioblahbeddyblah

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

 _It'll all work out,_ _Bella_...

Those words looped in my head while my body was trapped in darkness. That was Alice's voice.

The room echoed loudly with the breedle from a machine near my head. I struggled to open my eyes. Obviously I was in the hospital. The heart monitor sped slightly as I opened my heavy lids and looked around.

The pale green walls with gaudy flower border were lit with the reflecting fluorescent lighting above my head. A heart monitor tracked my heartbeat by electrodes stuck to my bare chest which was barely covered by my open hospital gown. I had an IV stuck in my hand.

Gross. I hate IVs. They always leave a nasty bruise. Wondering how long I've been in this God forsaken place, I pressed the large red call button under my hand from a remote attached to the bed that lay on the mattress beside me.

Groaning, I pushed myself up to a slouched sitting position and listened, annoyed, as the heart monitor tracked that too. Remembering Alice's reassurance, I thought on that and everything that's happened in the last two weeks of my life.

Edward and his family never left. My _boss_ of a _strip club_ was Edward...aka Mr. Masen. Fucking pervert. I thought he was a gentleman's gentleman. Ever the perfect golden boy, yet he owns a _strip club_. At least I never claimed to be perfect...Not that Edward did either. Regardless of his gentlemanly ways, he reminded me day in and day out that he was a monster. Also, I couldn't very well condemn him for his business because I worked at said business and that would make me a hypocrite.

Doesn't mean it doesn't make jealousy course through me at the thought of him watching the monitors from the comfort of his home. Does that get little Edward hard?

Jake stressed that the Cullens stayed for a reason. I can only imagine that I am that reason. Something is going to happen to me and they'll be there to save the day. Fine, let them. If they change me, I'll have eternity to make Edward love me again. If he won't love me, I'll annoy the shit out of him and whomever he chooses as a mate.

Why, though, would they not just stay around? That's the part that doesn't make any sense to me. Knowing that Charlie was suffering with his brain cancer...Why not change him? Why not be there for me as a physical support? Their silent support doesn't mean shit to me. I could have used someone to lean on.

The nurse hustled into the room about fifteen minutes after I pressed the call button. She checked my vitals, adjusted the IV drip, and told me the doctor would be in soon. It better be Dr. Cullen. I have a few things to say to my pseudo father. I rested my head against the stiffly starched hospital pillow and closed my eyes. This place gave me a headache. At least my lungs didn't burn anymore and I wasn't hacking one up. That's a plus.

There was a knock on the door and a second later a short weathered man entered the room. He had gray hair, thinned at the top of his head, thick glasses riding low on his bulbous nose, and a slim frame. He looked swamped in his white lab coat.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Dr. Hemming, the doctor on your case. How are you feeling?" His voice was as weathered as his face. He sounded like he smoked two packs a day.

"I'm fine." I started. Damn. I sounded like _I_ smoked two packs a day.

Dr. Hemming handed me a small Styrofoam cup with ice cubes in it. I sucked one into my mouth, letting it melt some before chewing it up.

"What's the prognosis, doc?" I asked.

"Is there anyone you'd like to wait for before I tell you what I've found?" He asked me.

Well, shit. That didn't sound good. I shook my head. Jake was busy with his kids and wife. I couldn't take him from them. Alice was around somewhere and obviously already knew what was going on. I assumed the rest of the vampires would be around somewhere.

"I'm afraid you've got Lymphangioleiomyomatosis." He paused like he expected me to know what that was. I stared at him expressionless.

"It's a very rare lung disease and I am very sorry to inform you, dear but it is fatal." He was very stoic yet his voice reeked of compassion. A doctor who could deliver bad news without breaking down or giving me false hope. Sucked for me sure, but he was a good doctor. I could recognize that.

"Well that sucks. How long?" I asked him.

He walked around to my side from the end of the bed where he'd been standing and he placed some counseling brochures and hotline numbers on the end table by my bed. I scoffed.

I'll probably be a vampire by the end of the week. I wouldn't need those.

It dawned on me now why Jake and Ashlea wanted me around so much and gave me so much grief that I missed last weekend. They _knew_. Now I felt like shit. I really wouldn't be around all their lives...Well. I _would_. But I wouldn't be able to visit them. I'd never be allowed around Lacie again...Never be allowed around Darren. Those thoughts had tears forming in my eyes and I wiped them away with my fingertips.

"Your lungs are going to give you more and more trouble every day, Isabella. They are deteriorating rapidly. I estimate your time left is roughly two or three weeks." He said softly. He continued but I tuned him out as my mind wandered. I heard the words 'lung transplant' and 'twenty percent' but my thoughts were on my vampires.

I sighed. "Is Dr. Cullen here?" I interrupted. I was anxious to know what was going to happen from here. I wasn't stupid enough to even toy with the thought that they only stayed around for four years to watch me die. If they knew of this, why not warn me?

"I'll send him in." Apparently that was as far as his job description lead him because without wasting another moment he was gone. Of course, Carlisle was close enough to hear everything and was beside me before the door swung shut from Dr. Hemming's departure.

We stared at each other for several minutes. He, still as the stone he was and me chewing on my ice chips loudly. At a particularly hard crunch, Carlisle's eyes winced infinitesimally and I grinned in triumph.

"Hiya, Daddy!"

o.o

I paced my bedroom back and forth as I waited for Carlisle to call me. I wanted to see Bella but knew he was explaining her chances of survival, even with a lung transplant. Her chances were nil. Alice had seen that at the very last moment, Bella would receive a set of healthy lungs but Bella's body would reject them. She would go into cardiac arrest and never awaken again.

He was also going to tell her why we left, leaving my involvement out of course, because when he tries to explain for me, Bella would raise her hand, halting his words. She would demand that was my story to tell. I was a nervous wreck over it all. Yes, Bella would accept the family's apologies and agree to be changed into a vampire, however, Alice could not forsee whether Bella would forgive me or not. I desperately hoped so.

Alice stayed far from my telepathy while Bella laid in her hospital bed. I knew that meant she was receiving different outcomes and her absence had me tugging on my hair as I continued to pace. My cell phone vibrated and I snatched it quickly, tearing the seam of my pocket.

"Carlisle." I said shortly.

"Bella wishes to speak with you, Edward." He told me. He didn't elaborate and I didn't care, I was already flying out to my Mercedes-Benz.

"I'm on my way." Ending the call and tossing the phone to the console, I sped down the road to Forks General.

I couldn't wait to get to my mate.

o.o

Carlisle blinked at me.

"Daddy?" He asked, quietly.

I nodded and popped another ice chip into my mouth. "Sure, you're gonna save me right? I'm dying. You won't let me die." I said casually, tipping my cup toward him, as if my stomach wasn't twisting with my anxiousness. Too bad Jasper wasn't here to help me with that.

Carlisle kept his face smooth but his eyes softened as he leaned back in the stiff vinyl hospital chair beside my bed.

"I am going to save you, Bella. If you'll allow me." He whispered.

"Tell me what it is, pops. I need to know things. Why did you leave, why did you stick around in the shadows, why didn't you tell me I was going to die...?" I listed as I ticked the questions off my fingers.

Sighing, the compassionate blonde rubbed a hand down his face. "Yes, right. We left because Edward was scared about you being around us, especially after your birthday. But the main reason, which sparked many of heated arguments, might I add, was your father. Alice watched as he was diagnosed with brain cancer and how you would react." He went on to explain to me the visions and the arguments the family had about whether or not to stick around and help or leave but keep eyes on me - as they did.

Tears flowed down my face as I imagined quite vividly how I would have broken all of their hearts in my own time of misery. Yes, I needed someone with me...I could have used their support, but I believed Carlisle. I believed that I would have used cutting words viciously shoving my vampire family away, thus breaking any bond between us. I supposed them leaving me physically was the lesser of two evils. I also believed that Charlie would have denied the chance to live forever. He had never stopped loving my mother and to him, no one else would ever capture his heart. He would not have wanted an eternity alone.

That doesn't mean I liked how Edward handled our break-up.

"Why not just tell me then? Edward lied to me...I see that now, but why not explain all of this. I really am not as stupid as I look." My voice was angry but quiet. I watched the different emotions play across Carlisle's face as he thought of how to answer. I knew it had to do with more visions.

I held up my IV ridden hand. "Nevermind. Alice. I got it." I said. I would try to get my answers from Edward.

"Edward thought -" Carlisle was cut off again by my raised hand.

"I don't want you to speak for Edward please. No disrespect intended, Carlisle but he is a big boy. He may be trapped in a seventeen year old body but he's been around for a long time. He can make his own excuses." I said.

I watched Carlisle shift uncomfortably in his chair.

My voice wasn't as raspy anymore between use and my ice chips which were melting rapidly in my cup. Holding it toward Carlisle I asked him if he minded getting me more. He zipped from the room quickly.

He was hiding something else.

His eyes betrayed him as did his ever human fidgeting. I closed my eyes and replayed the last few minutes of our conversation. He only got uncomfortable when I brought up Edward. Was he hiding more from me or was Carlisle just anticipating a long drawn out battle between his two pseudo children? He didn't shift until I mentioned how young his son was. I toyed with these thoughts until my Styrofoam cup was placed back in my hand. Opening my eyes, I noticed Carlisle had regained his composure.

Setting the now filled cup on the table beside me, I shifted to try to get more confortable. Carlisle stood next to me with his cool hands pressed lightly on my back, guiding me. Once I was situated, I looked at him. He sat slowly in his chair, never taking his golden eyes off of mine.

"Tell me about this Lyphangioblahbeddyblah please." The longest God damn word I've ever heard. I was dying so I didn't give a damn how to say it correctly.

Carlisle grimaced. "Lymphangioleiomyomatosis is a rare but fatal lung disease, my dear, as I'm sure Dr. Hemming has already informed you." I nodded. "It only effects less than one in one million women between the ages of twenty to fourty. Your lungs deteriorate quickly, causing a burning sensation and a deep croup-type cough that forces blood sputum and difficulty breathing."

"Well, aren't I just a lucky bitch." I muttered. One in one million and I got it. Wonderful.

He leaned forward in his seat and grasped my IV'd hand gently. "Bella, if we could have helped you we would have. The visions..." He looked down at our linked hands and shook his head forlornly. "The visions were so difficult for Alice, you don't even know. It was difficult for all of us. We got to work quickly, locating a doctor who would know about the disease, looking for a transplant for you."

Carlisle sighed again and bent forward, placing his cool forehead against our clasped hands. My heart hurt for the pain my vampire family went through. I could practically feel the love they held for me as thickly as if Jasper was in the room with us.

His voice was agonized when he spoke again, keeping his bowed position. "We found a set of perfectly healthy lungs. The woman was a long time runner, healthy as a horse. Your surgery would go splendid. Not one thing went wrong." He paused and when he raised his head, I gasped. Tears lept into my eyes as I watched his fill with venom that would never fall.

"You died, Bella." He whispered, pained. "Your body rejected the lungs and we had no time to get you away from the doctors or the hospital to change you before your heart stopped forever." He choked out.

Tears made warm tracks down my cheeks. I was starting to understand their position. Alice's visions had always annoyed me. Knowing what would happen based on someone's whim, but knowing she had to watch and explain what I would go through, to decide what the lesser of all evils would be...I could see on Carlisle's face how hard it was for them.

Oh poor Edward. He had to watch those visions directly from his sister's mind. I know now that he never stopped loving me. It must have been torture for him.

I swallowed hard and my throat throbbed with the need to cough.

"Why not just change me? Why let me..." I paused when Carlisle squeezed my hand.

"You needed to grieve for your father, Bella. If we had changed you then, your newborn year would have been catastrophic." He told me softly as he worked to compose himself.

"I'm so sorry you all had to go through that. I understand, Carlisle. I do." I reassured him while flexing my fingers over his. He slid his hands from mine and leaned back once more.

"You're a truly forgiving soul, my dear."

I wanted to talk to Edward. I understood why he left. I realized how hard those choices were for them all, but I needed to understand why he lied to me. Why break my heart?

"Where is Edward? I'd like to speak with him."

"He is waiting for my call." He lifted a his cell phone from his lab coat pocket and I watched him dial.

o.o

By the time I got to Bella's hospital room, she was in the throes of another terrible coughing fit. A nurse was holding a respiratory mask up to Bella's face, covering her nose and mouth for added oxygen. Blood and spittle clung to the inside of the plastic. It hurt my heart to see her in so much pain. Dr. Hemming had told Carlisle that Bella could be released so long as she took the prescribed medication to calm the cough, used a respirator, and followed up in a week.

There would be no follow-up. She would 'die' before then.

I waited by the door of her private hospital room, out of the way while I watched Carlisle rub her back soothingly. The nurse handed the now wiped clean respiratory mask to Bella when she was able to slow her wracking coughs enough to hold it herself. She breathed deeply, inhaling the oxygen into her wheezing lungs.

Watching the nurse as she left the room, her thoughts inconsequential, I smiled stiffly as she tossed me a look. Carlisle stood from his place beside Bella and excused himself with a kiss to her forehead and a pat to my shoulder as he left the room.

The machinery hummed and Bella's heartbeat stuttered when she met my eyes, the heart monitor blaring her reaction. She smiled at me then immediately frowned, her elegant eyebrows pulling together and her lips thinned. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, messy from lying on it. Her face was more pale than usual.

"We need to talk, Edward. You owe me answers." She told me quietly as her tiny tattoed hand played with the IV cord pierced in the other.

I raked my long fingers through the backsweep of my hair and sat heavily on a maroon vinyl chair.

"I know I do, love. How are you feeling? Are you in much pain?" I was stalling, I knew but I wanted to hear her soft delicate voice caress my ears.

"Like death. It feels like my lungs are on fire." She said, then jumped straight into her first question. "Carlisle explained the visions and all the misery you've all been through the last four years so I won't bother you with recapping. I'm sure you will pick his brain later. What I want to know is why the fuck did you lie to me?"

I stilled, wondering if Carlisle told Bella my age. Could this be what she focuses her anger on? She's calm and beautiful but I clearly see her frustration. Does she view me as a dirty old man? I had hoped my age wouldn't freak her out. She had been worried about turning eighteen, eternally being a year older than I claimed to be.

"I want to know _why_ you couldn't just tell me you had to leave with some inane excuse instead of breaking me, telling me you didn't love me, that you weren't good enough for me." The heart monitor and my sensitive hearing displayed easily the beats of her heart as it fluttered faster in her rising anger.

"Bella, I did lie only because I knew you would not give up on our relationship until I told you that. Those words were nails in my throat, fire charring my tongue. The worst lie imaginable only to keep you from following me, to naively keep you from mourning what we had." And I had figured out quickly how naive that thought was. She truly loved me to the deepest depths of her pure soul and Bella mourned our relationship as if I had died in her arms. I had shamefully acted as if I were seventeen.

"You're right." I whipped my head up to her sharply. I was right about what? "You were naive to think I wouldn't be completely devastated over you. Absolutely fucktastically stupid!" She snapped at me. I almost grinned at her made up word but bit my lip just in time to catch it...A motion not missed by my mate. She narrowed her eyes and hissed at me.

I did laugh then.

Though a smile pulled at her lips, she quickly trudged on. "I get that you had to figure out what to do, Edward but maybe if you'd talked to me, I could have helped make a decision that changed everything."

I was shaking my head halfway through her words.

"We tried _literally_ every aspect and if you'll allow me to, I will go over every little decision we made and the terrible outcomes of each one. These decisions were not made simply to keep our family from pain. We're vampires. We exist in pain every day. Our flawless memories do not allow us to forget our dead loved ones and friends. Our throats forever burn with the need for sustenance. These decisions were made with _you_ in mind."

I stood next to her and picked up her tattooed hand, rubbing my thumb over the designs on her thin fingers.

"Bella, those decisions were made without you for your own wellbeing. To ensure you would survive. I knew I would have to suffer, but if getting you forever after just four short years, I would happily endure the pain of losing you." I murmured.

"Fine but now I'm dying, Carlisle's gonna be my superman, so now what? You and I go back to that silly teenager crap of barely there kisses and innocent touches? You obviously know I never got over you. I never moved on. But Edward," she pulled her hand from mine and smoothed her palm down her other arm nervously. "I won't go back to that."

I stood awkwardly, staring into her eyes trying to figure out how to tell her this. She seemed all over the place emotionally and I knew she was having a hard time adjusting to her new reality. Impending death, ex-boyfriend, vampire family...Vampirism.

I opened my mouth to speak as the door opened to her room. I cut my eyes to the interruption with annoyance. Bella watched with barely restrained humor as my brother walked into the room with a maniacal grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You don't worry your pretty little head about any of that shit, Bella. I'll take care of you the _right_ way." He said, waggling his eyebrows comically.

I snorted and Bella giggled.

"Hi, Emmett."

Emmett flopped himself into the chair and I stayed standing by my mate.

"You will not do any such thing." I told Emmett dangerously.

"What if I want him to?" Bella asked innocently and I narrowed my eyes at her.

She should feel lucky that I was on to her cheeky humor. This woman would be the death of me. Emmett's loud guffaw echoed around the small room and he held a bulky hand up for Bella to high five.

Which, of course, she did.

I rolled my eyes again.

o.o

I loved Emmett and I couldn't wait to play pranks on Edward with him. I knew already that I would forgive him. I love him, plain and simple and he is willing to explain everything to me. No more lies. I keep getting lost in his smouldering eyes and the deep tenor of his incredibly sexy voice.

He would work for it though.

He would work hard.

 **Yes, Bella will forgive Edward but Edward won't know this for a bit. Bella is a naturally forgiving, loving person and though I'm giving her a different personality, her heart is the same.**

 **I was never a fan of the stories where Bella puts the vampires through emotional hell, making Esme cry...Not when there was a good excuse as to why they left her.**

 **Drop a review :-) I'm glad there's still Edward fans out there!**


	5. Punkie

**So many awesome opinions and it's like some of you can read my mind.**

 **One reviewer expressed thoughts of how Bella could have had a different decision for a different outcome and that's exactly why I had her ask Edward that before he shut her down. Bella will push that further later.**

 **As for the virginity question: Oh my God I almost peed laughing! Have Emmett boink her!! I _would_ except in this story, I am keeping her sickeningly faithful (though flirty). She will fuck with Edward and he won't know she's forgiven him and will make him question things but... Faithful!** **Maybe...Crap. We'll see!**

 **All of your reviews make me so happy!**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Carlisle got me released from the hospital later that same day. Thankfully I only had small pills to calm my coughing and a respirator to suck down oxygen to calm my burning lungs. Edward tried to insist that I move straight into the Cullen house but I adamantly refused. I had some things to get settled before I officially 'died'.

When Emmett left the hospital, Edward and Carlisle dropped me off at my apartment, helping me walk up the two flights of stairs. That was a chore and I could tell Edward wanted to throw me over his shoulder and lug me the whole way, but surprisingly he kept his mouth shut. They left me alone easily to take care of my unfinished business.

I sat on my small sofa of my even smaller living room and dialed Ashlea. The dark blue fluffy carpet was worn under my bare toes. My sofa, though small, was a dark burgundy and oh so comfy. I knew the Cullens would never let me have my tattered furniture but I wished they would. This couch was heaven.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice answered. I could hear Punkie in the background chattering away.

"Hey, Ash. What's up?" I rasped. I may not be coughing all the time but those rough fits I had in the hospital really messed my throat up. I took a sip of ice cold water that Carlisle left on the scuffed coffee table for me.

"Bella? Is that you?" Her voice turned worried. "What's wrong?"

"I know you know so you can admit you know and I know Jake knows too. Jerks." I snarked at her.

"Oh, God Bells, I'm so sorry!" She started sobbing. "I wanted to tell you so bad but Jake said we couldn't!"

"I know, Ashlea. I'm not too upset about it. I just wish I'd had some sort of heads up." I sighed. I wish I had said goodbye to my Punkie and kissed Darren a few dozen more times. The hot tears flowed down my cheeks fast.

"Can we come see you? How long do you have left?" She asked through her sniffles.

"If you can get here tomorrow, I would love to see you guys. Borrow a car please! I need to see the babies before I...before I can't again." I stuttered as my voice choked up.

That is what hurt me the most. Jake and Ashlea may be my closest friends now, but Lacie was practically my niece and Darren is new to this world but he was quickly my favorite little man. Their big brown innocent eyes and gummy little smiles warmed my heart and filled me with so much love. I never wanted kids, but those two I would keep in a heartbeat.

"Tomorrow. We'll be there. I promise. God, gorgeous I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I'll still be...alive...sort of."

We said our goodbyes shortly afterward and I sat heavily against the back of the couch. I had to move my money around. I didn't have a lot, just my dad's pension and life insurance which I kept put away so I wouldn't spend. Maybe I could have Alice move it into an account with my new name so I could still use it.

My phone beeped with a text...of course.

 _What's your new name? xAlice_

I texted her back that I wanted Emmett's human surname. He and I would look the most alike and could get away with pretending to be siblings. I honestly didn't care what Edward would think of that.

 _Done. xAlice_

I smiled. Next on my death agenda, I needed to fall off the face of the earth. Isabella Marie Swan would be no more. I would be Bella McCarty. Not Isabella. I always hated that name. I also didn't care for a middle name. Using my cell phone, I went through my social media sites and deleted them. I wasn't friends with anyone and never used them anyway. I deleted my email accounts as well. Mom hadn't emailed or called since Dad died so I wasn't worried about her too much. College would settle itself. Once I had finished with settling my life, I stood to pack a suitcase. Alice would dress me, no doubt, but there were a few items I just wouldn't part with. She would never get me out of my combat boots or my sexy corsets. I liked to pair those with jeans that looked painted on. The figure I grew into really made me much more confident.

"You see this, Alice?" I said to the empty bedroom, holding up my boots and a red corset. "Mine!"

I smirked to myself. If another human being were around me, I would surely look like a lunatic.

I went to my stereo, pausing in my packing, to switch on Spotify on my phone and hooked my AUX cord. _In This Moment_ blared through the speakers and I shimmied a bit while I packed my 'must keeps'. I wouldn't try singing, God knows I would die right here if I tried, but I would lipsync like my life depended on it. I had to stop frequently to inhale from my respirator mask that was hooked to an ugly oxygen tank. Finished with my suitcase, I zipped it up and set it by the balcony door in the kitchen. I cleaned the kitchen table and counters then did the dishes.

I was exhausted so after cleaning and dancing and lipsyncing to my jams, I headed into the bathroom to shower before I turned off the music and fell into a dreamless sleep.

o.o

When Bella insisted on staying at her apartment, Carlisle tried to get me to go home with him. I refused as adamantly as Bella had. I wouldn't bother her but I needed to be near her for my own peace of mind. If something happened this close to getting our forever together, I would never forgive myself. All this pain would have been for naught.

I had to stifle my laugh with my knuckles as Bella spoke out loud to Alice. She was perfect.

Speaking of perfect.

That red corset would look amazing against her creamy skin. I wanted to get her into it just so I could peel it off of her.

I adjusted my hard-on and kept vigil over her. Enjoying her rockeresque lipsyncing and the sexy shake of her hips. Even having to stop and breathe through her respirator, she kept her happy rhythm. She cleaned until late before she finally showered and went to sleep. I snuck into her bedroom and let my fingers whisper over her hair as she slept.

The next morning dawned sunny, which really pissed me off because I knew Jake and his family would be there. I was a nosy bastard and I wanted to eavesdrop and I couldn't rely on Alice since she couldn't see the wolves. I went home and sulked in my bedroom.

Alice came bounding in with Jasper some time later and invited me for a hunt. It has been a few days so I figured why the hell not.

"Oh Edward! I can't wait until Bella is here with us! Just one more day!" Alice squealed as she bounced on her toes around Jasper as we made our way into the woods.

Jasper shook his head fondly at his mate and I snorted. "You saw her decision about the clothes, didn't you?"

Even that didn't phase her. "Sure I did! Clever girl. She can keep her stinky boots and skimpy corsets. I've already got her whole new wardrobe put away in her new room!"

Of course she did. I should have known.

"Did you know she's taking Emmett's name?"

Alice's question had me halting. I narrowed my eyes at my sister. "Why?" I barked. Jasper growled lowly, a warning to tread carefully.

"Who knows." She shrugged. She was lying and Jasper knew it too. We eyed her but she was keeping me out of her head and hopped along out of sight to go fetch her meal.

This disturbed me more than it probably should. I had been hoping she would take the Cullen name so that when we married she would be Isabella Masen. I decided to ask her about it when she moved in this evening after Jake left.

Jasper and I parted ways for our own hunt and I caught a deer before stopping at a small brook and rinsing my hands. I wasn't a messy eater.

Unlike Jasper who knelt down beside me and had blood drippings down his shirt collar.

"I still don't understand how you make a mess every single time." I said, laughing.

"'Cause it tastes like shit, that's why. Every fucking time I latch on I end up grimacing and some dribbles out." I saw it play in his mind and laughed harder. "Yeah, real fucking funny, asshole." He snapped.

He shoved me into the brook then laughed at my own grimace.

Damn it!

"Cheater." I said as I picked myself up out of the stream.

Alice came back to us, crisp as if she'd just stepped off the runway, grinning madly. She saw in a vision what happened.

"You two are jerks." I said, speeding away from their giggles.

I spent the rest of the day restless but as much as I willed for today to be tonight, it just didn't happen. Time seemed to crawl by slower than ever. Bella would be in the room next to mine tonight and I couldn't wait.

I walked into her new bedroom and looked around, admiring Esme's work. The walls were a bright pale yellow with cherry stained trim around the windows and baseboards. To my right, a large bay window stood behind a queen sized bed that was dressed in maroon comforter with cream sheets. Plush cream rugs spread over the cherry finished floor. A cherry dresser sat to the left of the bed and a matching desk stood to the right of the bed against the same wall as her bedroom door. A built in bookcase was opposite the bed on the wall closest to my bedroom. Directly ahead of me were two cherry stained doors. One for the en suite and one for her new walk-in closet.

I walked through the left door and entered Bella's new bathroom. Esme outdid herself this time. The room was enormous with an antique clawfoot tub that had been sandblasted and repainted a glossy white porcelain with bronze feet and faucet fittings. A toilet was across from the tub on the left side of the room next to a double vanity marble countertop with deep set porcelain sinks with matching bronze fittings. Her flooring was real stone in an array of colors. Bella would love this room. I would have a hard time getting her to move into my room, I knew.

I laid down on Bella's bed, unable to stop myself from rolling onto my stomach and getting my scent deep into the threads of her bedding. I wished she was here now. I wanted to admit to my age, get the fight out of the way, then ravage her all night long. Of course, she would probably run screaming when she saw what I kept hidden in my trousers. I was above average as a human man but the change endowed me spectacularly. Rolling onto my back, I palmed my growing monster over my jeans.

I could imagine her now, trying to take all of me into her mouth. I would have to wait until she was a vampire of course, before she could inhale that much of me. With no gag reflex, it would be easy for her. Imagining her tight wet throat wrapped around my throbbing erec -

"Get out of there!" Alice screeched from downstairs.

I sat bolt upright, fantasy forgotten, and glanced toward the hallway.

"Edward!" Alice screeched again.

 _Man, that screech can make even the largest of predators slink away_ , I thought as my erection curled up and died.

o.o

Waking up feeling refreshed, I popped my cough pill and went to the bathroom. I straightened my hair and palmed some vitamin E into the strands. Leaving it to sway down to my hips, I pulled on a long sleeve brown henley and a pair of blue skinny jeans, slipping on another pair of combat boots. I had packed one pair already but these were my everyday wear when I didn't feel like my chucks - which I also packed. Jake and Ashlea and my babies would be here soon so I put on a full pot of coffee and made a double batch of chocolate macadamia cookies. They were Punkie's favorite.

Just as the second batch was coming out of the oven, there was a loud knock on the door then a tinier, more rapid knock right after. I swung the door open and looked around, pretending not to see the tiny two year old at my knees. Jake always hid to the side so I could play this game with Lacie. We had started the tradition when I would go to their house and knock on the door. It would swing wide and I'd pretend not to see the little girl.

"Whose there?" I asked to the ceiling.

A tiny fist knocked on my kneecap.

"I down here, Naunie!" Lacie cried.

I glanced down and gave her a wide eyed shocked expression.

"Punkie!" I cried back. "How'd you get here?" I asked as I scooped her up and kicked the door closed behind me, leaving my friends in the apartment hallway.

Lacie looked back to the door confused.

"Daddy and Mommy brought me. Where they go, Naunie?" Her big brown eyes stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

The door swung open and Jake stepped through. I pointed dramatically and said, "You're right! They're right there!"

Lacie giggled wildly and wiggled to get down.

"I smell cookies!" She squealed. "Are they for me?"

I laughed at her innocent eyes, tiny hands clasped to her neck, long black curls hanging messily down her back.

"Sure are, kiddo. Here ya go." I scooped her up again and she giggled as I placed her on a chair at the kitchen table. Once Lacie was settled with her cookies and Darren was on the couch in his travel carrier, I was enveloped in two bone crushing hugs.

Unfortunately that sent me into a coughing fit and Jake smoothed a hand down my back as he sat me on a kitchen chair. I pointed to the oxygen tank, holding my hand over my mouth in case any blood came up. My Punkie did not need to see her Naunie bleeding from her mouth. Ashlea dragged the rolling tank to me and I turned my head away from the table to use it. The respirator was clear and would easily show any mess.

"Jesus, Bells, I'm sorry." Jake apologized. I shook my head and waved him off with my free hand as I tried to get my breathing under control. Ashlea handed me a water bottle from the fridge and I took a long pull. The ice cold liquid calmed my burning throat and almost seemed to put out the fire in my chest immediately.

Gaining control and able to remove the respirator cup completely, I looked at my friends.

"This is the end." I said softly.

Ashlea's eyes filled with tears as she embraced me, bent awkwardly. I hugged her back and she whispered that she loved me.

Jake hugged me next, much lighter than before. His warm skin felt nice on my clammy body. He sneakily held out a napkin to me and I used it to wipe my hand off.

"I love you, Loca." He whispered. I felt the tears in my eyes and tried to blink them back.

"Naunie." Lacie was unusually subdued and I knew immediately that she caught the mood. She had climbed off her chair and stood behind her father.

Jake moved back and I opened my arms. She very carefully climbed into my lap and placed both of her tiny hands on my cheeks. She leaned forward and her chocolate chip breath fanned across my face as she kissed my nose. The tears I'd tried to keep at bay escaped and I saw Jake wipe his eyes as well. Ashlea went to sit on the couch with Darren and wipe her tears.

"Naunie Bella." She said, her small voice shaking.

I took a deep breath careful to keep any more coughing fits at bay at least while Lacie was in my lap. "Yes, my Punkie?" I poked her nose with my finger.

She didn't crack a smile.

"Naunie, you're sick." She said, her voice cracking, tears escaping from her large sad eyes.

I nodded, my throat tight with tears. She carefully wound her arms around me and put her nose against my neck. I felt her tears as she sobbed quietly and I hugged her tight to me.

She didn't ask questions, didn't demand answers. She simply accepted that her Naunie Bella was sick and as much as she may deserve to know, I didn't have the heart to tell my two year old Punkie that I would probably never see her again. I smoothed my fingers through her long soft curls while she sobbed against me, my own tears dripping onto my chest. Jake embraced his wife when she came back into the kitchen and rocked her back and forth, watching me and his daughter sadly.

A short while later, a still subdued Lacie sat finishing her cookies while the adults spoke quietly in the living room. Both to keep Lacie ignorant a little while longer and not to wake a sleeping Darren whom I held in my lap.

"What do you want us to tell her, Bella?" Jake asked me from the far end of the couch. Ashlea sat between us. It was cramped but I reveled in the closeness.

"Jake, you'll have to tell her I died." I whispered.

He shook his head. "She knows about the wolves, Bells. We can tell her about you." He whispered back.

I knew my eyes were pleading. "No! Jake, she cannot know. She can't be put in that danger." I struggled to keep my voice down. How could he think a two year old could keep that secret? If she spouts off about her large puppy dog that can be explained away with a child's imagination.

"She wouldn't tell anyone."

"You can't be sure of that. What if she tells people her Naunie is alive when everyone thinks I'm dead?" I countered.

His shoulders slumped. Ashlea placed a comforting hand on his large thigh.

"Maybe when she gets older, we can tell her." She suggested.

"After years of thinking I'm dead?"

Jacob's face lit up.

"So we don't tell her you died, Bells! Write her, send her coloring pictures! We tell her you've gone away and can't see her for a while. Yeah, she'll be sad but when she gets older we can tell her the truth!" He whispered excitedly. "She'll be completely protected at La Push. No one ever has to know."

I mulled that over. That could work. I glanced at my Punkie who was discreetly wiping tears from her eyes as she finished her last cookie. She pulled a long drink from her milk then hopped down from the chair and walked over to me. I looked at my friends. Ashlea nodded her head and Jake's eyes held encouragement.

"Naunie, will you be okay?" She whispered as quietly has we had been. Her tiny hand rested on my knee while her other petted her little brother's peach-fuzzy head.

Looking at my friends one more time, I said, "Yes, Punkie. Naunie will be okay."

The rest of the visit with my friends was much less emotional. I had another wracking coughing fit but was able to hide the sputum from Lacie thankfully.

By the time they left, this time with proper a proper goodbye to my Punkie and about three dozen kisses to a once again snoozing Darren, I dropped onto my bed completely exhausted.

My body was worn and achey. My throat and lungs burned. I was so weak that I couldn't lift my arms to strip my jeans from my body. I groaned quietly.

"This fucking sucks." I snapped to the empty room. I just wanted my jeans off so I could go to sleep. I hated sleeping in jeans.

"Want some help?" I heart jumped at his voice but my body barely moved.

Rolling my head to face the end of my bed from where I laid sideways on it, I met Emmett's eyes. They were compassionate and soft. His lips pressed in a thin line.

"Yes, please." I rasped.

"Just the jeans?"

I nodded and he came over to me, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down my legs. I couldn't even be self conscious.

"Where's Rosalie? Surely she'll be pissed that you're undressing me." I whispered.

"She's gone." He whispered back. At my questioning wide eyes he continued. "She found her true mate and left the family." He swung my bare legs carefully into the bed and propped me up against the pillows as easily as if I were a doll. I reached for the edge of the sheet but just as I had it grasped in my fingers, Emmett swung it up over my lower half.

"Sorry. That's really shitty." I told him. I was still keeping my voice quiet. One too many coughing fits had me feeling raw.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm good with it. So, you moving in tomorrow instead of tonight?" He asked. I knew my vampires wanted me in there as soon as possible, but I just couldn't muster the energy.

I nodded. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

Emmett hummed in acknowledgment and then sat next to me on the bed, stretching his large body out next to me. His bulky arm came around my shoulders and he pulled me into his chest. I moaned and he looked down at me with his eyebrows raised.

Giggling quietly I explained. "Your cold body feels really good against my burning chest." I paused and giggled again. "There's no way for me to say that without it sounding dirty."

 **Please check out my other stories. Poor Winnie hasn't had a single review. I love that _you_ love my Rated M's, but Winnie is so cute :-) **


	6. Moving in

**Oh pretties, no. So quick to judge a single Emmett and dying Bella.**

 **Tsk tsk.**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I sat in the great room playing Minecraft with Jasper as we waited for Jacob to leave Bella's. The sun was fading and soon I could go spend my night watching over her but this time she will be in this house. Alice came bounding in with a vision running through her head.

"She's going to stay home tonight. She's exhausted." Alice said.

Esme sighed and went up to her room. She was almost as anxious as I was. Jasper shrugged as Alice sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Tomorrow then." He said simply. Alice nodded.

I saved my world, the Eiffel Tower was completed, I just had to finish the London Eye, then set the controller to charge. Standing from the sofa, I zipped up to my room to slip on some comfortable clothing then went straight to Bella's. I didn't waste any time saying goodbye to my family, whom were all off doing their own thing anyway.

When I got to Bella's, I could clearly see how weak she was. Her breathing came in labored gasps as she laid on her bed sideways and Emmett stripped her jeans off. His mind was focused soully on the fact that his little sister was dying a painful death. He carefully maneuvered her under her covers and they spoke shortly of Rosalie before Emmett made himself comfy next to Bella. She rolled into him and I was slightly uncomfortable with the moan that came from her mouth. It was a small pained moan but it had me twitching in my pajamas and jealous that I wasn't the one she lay on when it escaped her.

"Your cold body feels really good against my burning chest." she paused and giggled. "There's no way for me to say that without it sounding dirty." Emmett chuckled quietly at her as he gently pulled his fingers through her long straight hair. He wore a loose fitting navy blue tee and dark gray sweatpants.

She was half asleep and mumbling through her tired giggles. I smiled fondly at her as I climbed into her window and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey brother." Emmett whispered. His usual jovial moods had been subdued lately due to Bella's situation. It hit all of us hard.

I laid a hand on Emmett's shin for a second, "Thank you for helping her." I told him just as quietly.

Emmett looked down at the beauty that was draped across his chest. Her raspy breathing was hindered by spittle jumping around in her throat. Her brow was caked with sweat, even lying over a cold vampire.

"Carlisle will have to change her tomorrow." I told him as I traced Bella's calf lightly above her sheet. "She gets worse every day. I don't want her to suffer."

"You know Alice said she'll be stubborn. Don't expect her to just say yes." He warned me.

I shook my head. "The visions have changed a little. She will be stubborn but she will be stubborn as a vampire." I smirked as I looked at my brother.

Emmett looked me in the eye. "Do you think she'll forgive you?" He whispered. The smirk fell from my lips and I frowned.

I thought about this for a moment. The visions supported the fact that she would in fact forgive my heartbreak and lies, but not what would happen in the meantime or how her reactions. Alice was doing very well keeping me out of her head and I would commend her if it didn't annoy me so much.

"Yeah, she will. She's Bella. She's perfect." I said wistfully. Emmett chuckled at me and I smiled.

He laid next to Bella for the rest of the night and I sat by her feet, admiring everything about my love.

o.o

Waking the next morning was absolute hell. My throat was dry as a bone but had chunks of whatever I was coughing up. I rolled onto my back with a strangled groan. I knew I'd be alone this morning but it was nice having a stationary air conditioner last night. Emmett was a sweetheart and I knew his true mate was out there somewhere.

Pushing myself up to my feet, I dragged my achey muscles to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth twice before the chunks of lung debri finally dislodged so I could spit it out. I splashed cold soapy water on my face then brushed my rats nest out of my face pulling it into a low ponytail.

When I was finished in the bathroom, I slowly walked to my dresser to find a pair of soft pants. I wore only my brown henley and black boy shorts to bed last night. Slipping on a pair of long sweatshorts, I grabbed the oxygen tank and went to the kitchen.

Emmett and Edward were sat at my kitchen table as I shuffled in.

"Hey guys." I rasped. I didn't question why Edward was there, just happy that he was. I set the tank by the table then walked to the counter to get my cough pill. The little fuckers didn't help much but then again I'd hate to see what I looked or sounded like without them. I probably would cough up more than just a few chunks of lung.

 _What a way to go._

Edward had a cup of coffee ready for me and I ruffled his hair as I walked by in thanks.

"You're a good boy." I said. I sounded like an old lady.

Edward snorted and adjusted his flyaway backsweep. "Hardly a boy." He mumbled. I smiled cheekily at him.

"I got four years on you, bud. You're a boy."

Emmett stood from his seat abruptly and came over to ruffle my own hair to which I groaned and smacked his hand away.

"That's my que. Gotta go, kiddo." He said.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure I'm older than all of you, besides Carlisle and Esme. You're the kiddo." I told him.

"That's true actually." He said before zipping away. Edward watched him with narrowed eyes and I heard his muttered 'Thanks'.

I sipped my coffee and looked at Edward who sat beside me. His red brown hair was swept back looking sexy, his long fingers drummed lightly on the tabletop, and his eyes smouldered into mine. The swirling caramel mesmerized me and I felt myself leaning toward him slightly.

Edward cleared his throat, "Bella, I need to tell you something." He said. Okay, might as well get this started now.

"Shoot."

"I lied to you when I met you. When you asked me how old I was."

His pause had me freezing mid sip. He wasn't younger was he? Mug still to my lips, I let my eyes trail over the love of my life again. His sharp straight nose, high cheekbones, defined jaw. He looked like a man, not a boy younger than seventeen years. I relaxed.

"And so you're...?" I left the question hanging for him to insert his age there.

He shifted uncomfortably and said, "Twenty. I was a month from turning twenty one when Carlilse turned me."

I shrugged and sipped my coffee still watching him. His eyes widened then narrowed.

"You're not mad? I was sure you'd freak out at me." He said. I watched as his drumming fingers came closer to my elbow which was propped on the table to hold the drink to my face.

"Why the hell would I be mad about that?" I asked him and set my mug down. His fingertips brushed my elbow but I didn't move away.

"You were sixteen when we met." His argument fell flat to me.

I laughed then coughed. "Edward, dating an older man is fucking hot when you're a teenager." I wiped my mouth on a napkin he handed me then thanked him as he threw it away.

He twisted his chair to face me, his knee rubbing against my hip.

"But now I'm younger than you." He said, staring into my eyes intently. I really did put up a fight about the age thing back then, didn't I? Poor guy is scared to death.

"By barely a year. I won't be twenty two until September. It's July now." I pointed out.

Edward seemed to light up from the inside out as I spoke. He truly was a handsome fucker. I almost didn't want to fuck with him.

"So tell me, what else did you lie about? Are you really a gentleman or was that an act too?" I feigned casualness as I sipped my coffee again. I'd need another cup soon.

"That wasn't an act. Everything else I did and told you was the real me. Well, except one thing." My head snapped to him as his voice trailed off.

"I definitely do not want to wait until marriage to make you mine." His eyes were squinted slightly as they peered into mine.

A rush of warm liquid escaped my core in seeming preparation of said claiming. I think I whimpered.

"You'll have to be a vampire, Bella." He told me.

I shook my head to clear it. "Because of my fragile bones or the fact that I'm dying?" I asked.

"Well, both but something else too." His voice was quiet and deep.

"What is it now?" I asked curiously. He looked nervous.

"I have to wait until you're a vampire because I am...I'm...well." He stuttered as he waved a hand toward his crotch and my eyes gravitated south.

 _Holy fuckballs!_

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped to the floor. "What the fuck is in there?" I pointed to his pants. He had never worn pajama pants around me before and though I was a hormonal teen, I never gave his groin much thought.

Edward laughed and scooted closer to me. Grasping my hand, he slowly brought my fingertips to his massive erection. That thing had it's own zipcode. He hissed when my fingers made contact through the fabric. I watched in fascination as it seemed to grow larger.

Now, I am no prude nor am I ignorant of sex and porn but Edward is right. There is no way this baby is fitting in my tiny virginal hole while I'm human.

Then I had a horrifying thought.

I jerked my fingers from Edward and held them to my chest. Bringing my horrified expression up to meet his gaze I shook my head. His shoulders drooped and he sat back heavily into the kitchen chair.

o.o

Bella's shocked expression to the monster in my pants had me laughing but when her warm tattooed fingers traced me lightly, she ripped her hand from mine and a horrified expression replaced the shock.

I deflated. She wouldn't want that inside her.

"Edward." She breathed. I looked into her eyes. She looked worried. "I'm a virgin."

"Yes, love." I was confused. "That's why we need to wait until you're a vampire."

"No, I mean, you regenerate right? When you get injured? Cuts heal, fingers reattach?" She asked, her voice still horrified with not a small bit of worry.

I nodded, still not comprehending.

She rolled her eyes at my puzzled face. "Won't my hymen heal?" she asked me.

 _Shit_.

I had no idea how that would work.

She was probably right, though there was no way I could make love to her as a human.

"We should talk to Carlisle about this." I said, my mind racing with thoughts of her hymen regenerating for eternity. Sex would be forever painful for my mate.

Bella gasped and stood. "No! Nuh uh. We are _not_ talking to superman about my virginal hole."

I laughed loudly.

"This is not funny, Edward! Little Edward is _not_ little. That would hurt a _lot_! We have to think of something ourselves." She said, standing above me.

I stood from the chair and wrapped her in my arms. Her own arms came around me and gripped my waist tightly. It felt so good to have her in my arms. Yes, I'd held her while she slept almost every night for four years, but this was mutual. She was holding me back. Perhaps our reconnection would be easier than I originally feared.

"We will figure something out." I murmured as I ran my fingers through her ponytail.

She stepped out of the embrace and snatched her coffee cup.

"And what do you suggest? The Loch Ness Monster isn't squeezing into me, I doubt fingers will do the job. I've been fingering myself for a long time. I should know. Maybe a dildo?" Bella turned to me and her eyes zeroed onto my throbbing cock. The images of her fingers inside herself, of her riding a dildo like she would someday ride me, I locked my knees so I wouldn't take her right then. I could hear her moans and cries echoing in my mind from all the times she had come from dream Edward.

Bella turned back to the counter, refilling her coffee mug, smirking. "Hmm, yeah. A dildo. It'd have to be a big one." She murmured as she stirred the sugar into her cup.

I scented her arousal and a growl rumbled in my chest.

Turning to face me again, she leaned her hip against the counter as she watched me carefully. I stared at her. Her nipples were hard under her brown top, the scent of her wetness made me want to drop to my knees and bury my face between her thighs. I knew my eyes were a glittering black.

"Edward." She murmured. I slowly raked my eyes from the apex of her thighs, up her trim torso, over her perfect breasts to her face.

She set the mug of coffee on the countertop next to the coffeemaker and held her hand out for me. I didn't waste any time stepping to her and gripping her hand. Letting her pull me toward her, our chests met and she cupped my face.

"Do you love me?" She whispered, her thumbs tracing over my panting lips.

"With everything that I am." I breathed.

Her tiny fingers tickled down either side of my neck and over my shoulders, down my waist and to my hips, she grasped them, her fingers trying to dig into my skin. I leaned into her, pressing my throbbing hard-on into her stomach. She moaned and I could definitely tell the difference between this one and the moan last night. My lips moved toward hers, hovering barely an inch away. I heard her suck in a breath, hearing the raspy wheeze inside her chest.

"Can you go buy me a big dildo?"

I paused in my advance to her luscious lips and moved my head back to focus on her eyes.

The minx!

Her cheeky little smile, the mischief in her eyes...She really would be the death of me. I moaned and kissed her nose quickly. I would take what I could get.

"Yes Bella, I'll buy you a dildo." I stepped back and sat in the kitchen chair again. "On one condition."

Bella raised her eyebrows at me and sat across from me this time, her mug of coffee forgotten.

"Hmm, bartering. Let's hear it, bucko."

My voice was deep and husky. I slowly palmed my erection and her eyes followed the movement. Her breathing sped up and a fresh wave of arousal wafted into the room.

"I get to watch."

Without removing her eyes from my grip on my cock, she murmured, "Watch? I was gonna let you use it."

I groaned.

o.o

Messing with Edward was fun. I wouldn't put him through the hell most little twats do to their boyfriends. If that's what he was. I assumed. We hadn't talked about it yet. I shrugged to myself as I walked around my living room. Edward went to buy a big dildo which honestly, I'm shocked he agreed. He's very different from the prude he was four years ago, but then again, knowing his age difference to me then, I understand. Morally, being less than eighteen with a man who is twenty would be frowned upon and while no one but the Cullens and I would know, Edward had his morals. I respect him for that.

Emmett and Jasper would be at my apartment soon to load me and my suitcase to the Cullens new home. I couldn't wait to see Esme. I hadn't had a chance to speak with any of them much, but Esme and Alice not at all.

Emmett and Jasper showed up and lead me and my oxygen tank out of the apartment and down to a large Jeep Wrangler. He set me into the seat since my weak arms wouldn't pull me up into the vehicle then sat my tank between my legs on the floor. Jasper climbed into the backseat behind me with my suitcase and a small box of personal items.

"Is this all you got to bring?" Jasper asked me as I buckled.

"Mm. Yeah. I don't have much. All of my dad's stuff is in our house in Forks. What I have in that box is momentoes and important documents."

"You still have your dad's house?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't have the heart to sell it and Angela Weber needed a place to live so she lives there cheap and keeps all our stuff there. Win win." I said with a shrug.

"Good to know. We'll have to either sign the house over to her or just go get your things so she doesn't lose her home after you 'die'." Jasper said.

"There's no need. I deeded the house to Sue Clearwater when her son, Seth imprinted on Angela. It's all taken care of."

The silence was deafening.

"What? I'm not a kid anymore guys. I never really was." I defended.

"We see that Bells." Emmett said, patting my thigh.

He was a lot more touchy feely now that Rosalie is gone. I never liked the stuck up snot. Looking down her nose at me like I was filth. Emmett deserves someone who doesn't smack him in the head for being funny. He needs someone who laughs at his jokes and takes what he says with a grain of salt.

I watched Emmett as he drove toward my new house. His dark brown waves fluttered from the wind of the open window, his strong hands gripping the steering wheel, his relaxed countenance as he sat in his seat.

He glanced at me before watching the road again. "What'cha lookin' at?" He asked with humor in his voice. "It's not polite to stare."

"I was just thinking that you'll make some vampiress very happy one day." I said truthfully.

He gave me a wide smile. "I could make _you_ very happy." He said waggling his bushy brows.

I laughed and Jasper snickered from the backseat.

"Edward would kick your ass. You know he's the only one for me."

"She's right. He would kick your ass." Jasper agreed.

Emmett waved a hand dismissively. "I can take him."

I snorted and he glared at me.

"I could!"

Rolling my eyes, I inhaled from my respirator before nodding my head, placatingly. "Sure you could, Emm."

Pulling up the long paved driveway to the Cullens house, I sat in awe from the passenger seat of the Jeep while the boys unloaded my things.

As Jasper opened my door and helped me get down, Alice came bounding out of the house. She swooped me up into a light embrace and whisked me inside. I giggled brokenly as I tried to keep my breath.

"This place is friggin' amazing!" I said as she set me on my feet in a large hunter green room. The trim was a pale beige and had stained hardwood flooring. This room was a sunken great room with a large flat screen television set up with game systems, games, and controllers on a large wooden armoire. Three overstuffed tan couches sat around the room with a large wooden coffee table in the center.

"Thank you sweetie." Esme said as she appeared out of thin air and kissed my cheek. "I've missed you."

I mock glared at my pseudo mother. "You didn't have to."

Her bright eyes dimmed and I wrapped her in a big hug. "I understand but it doesn't make me happy." I whispered. She embraced me back and kissed my cheek again.

"I'm sorry, I wish things had been different." She told me.

"They could have been." I shrugged. It was in the past. I wouldn't throw a hissy fit or hurt my vampire family anymore than I knew they had. Even being angry with Edward and wanting to put him through hell, I knew it wasn't fair. No matter how hurt I was over their departure, they had to _see_ the pain I would go through.

Well, two of them had to see it. The rest heard about the possible outcomes. I still wanted some answers, but for now I needed to concentrate on staying alive long enough to become a vampire.

I spent the next hour slowly walking around the house with Esme as she pointed out whose room belonged to whom and carried my oxygen tank for me. I held a handkerchief in my hand for the rough coughs that wracked me more and more often. My chest burned hot and felt like I was going to char from the inside out. A prelude to my change, no doubt.

The rooms were all colorful and elaborate and I told Esme how beautiful it all was. She preened from my praise but stayed modest. Carlisle came home shortly after the tour and we all sat at the dining room table. I ran my fingertips over the smooth shiny top while we waited for Edward to return from his dildo mission.

"Where is Edward, anyway?" Carlisle asked. I blushed and looked down. Alice laughed.

"He's running an errand for me." I muttered. I really didn't want to explain about our earlier conversation and was extremely grateful when he simply nodded his head and let it go.

We waited another five minutes before Edward came racing in through the front door. I watched his blur zip up the stairs, heard a door slam, then watched as his blur appeared in the chair next to me. A wide crooked smile on his lips.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I breathed against his skin.

His hand found my upper thigh. "Thank _you_." He whispered back.

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily and started the family meeting. He stood at the head of the table with Esme sitting at his right with Alice and Jasper next to her. Edward sat at Carlisle's left, and I sat between him and Emmett.

"We would like to discuss your change, Isabella and welcome you officially into our family." Carlisle said, placing a small box on the table's top.

"Just Bella. Isabella Marie Swan will be dead. I'll be Bella McCarty." I told the vampires. Edward's hand tightened slightly on my thigh and I winced, but kept my gaze on my pseudo father.

"I've already had all her documents drawn up with the lawyer." Jasper said and I smiled at him.

Alice was vibrating, barely contained to her seat. I looked at her in amusement.

"Alice?"

"Everything will be fine for tonight and tomorrow we can change you!" Her musical voice was loud and fast, I had a hard time catching what she said but when she did, my damn blush showed up again.

I may not blush as easily as I used to but discussing, even in a secretive way, my virginity in front of my family, had me really embarrassed.

Sneaking a look at Edward, I saw his face was carefully blank and I thanked God he seemed to get that smiling goofy at me right now would only make the situation worse. His eyes glanced to Alice then back to mine and I knew she had warned him. I smiled and placed my hand on his where it rested on my thigh still.

"Tomorrow then, Bella?" Carlisle asked, breaking my hold on his son's eyes. I nodded.

"Okay, what I want to do is tell you how we run this family. We are not your parents." Carlisle said as he claimed Esme's hand. "We pretend, for the humans but we are more like a big group of siblings. I am the coven leader so when it comes down to it, my word is law. However, I am the compassionate pacifist you have come to know. We are all very honored to have you as apart of our family, dear." Carlisle said smiling as he slid the small box in front of me.

"Oh my frickin'!" I gasped as I opened the small black cardboard box. It was a delicate chain necklace with the Cullen Crest designed on a quarter sized locket. I ran my fingers over the design softly then clicked the tiny clasp to open it. Inside was a photo of my father and myself and tears burned my eyes. This photo was taken discreetly. I was sitting next to him holding his hand and we were staring into each other's eyes. This was my final goodbye to my father.

I lifted my head and looked at each of my family members.

"Who...?" I choked. Tears ran down my cheek and Edward wiped them away gently. His finger tilted my face toward his, my hair falling over my shoulder as my head moved.

"I took that." He whispered lovingly. "It was such a beautiful moment. I thought you'd want to remember it for eternity." His eyes were so incredibly soft as they searched mine. He was tiptoeing around me because Alice told him I would be a bitch to him, I was sure. Looking into Edward's golden orbs, I knew he was forgiven. I knew I wouldn't put him through hell.

"Thank you..." A sob escaped my throat, cutting me off. He wrapped me up into his arms and I cried softly.

I cried for the pain of losing my father, for the misery my vampire family and I suffered the last four years. A short while later, I wiped my tears and sat back in my chair. Taking a sip of my water and setting it back down onto a coaster, I thanked them all.

"You don't know how much it means to me. The crest, the photo, this family. Thank you so very much." I said softly.

Later in bed, I snuggled next to Edward in just a thin tee shirt and a pair of boy shorts. My new bedroom was gorgeous and I'd gushed over it for long minutes before Edward pulled me down into the bed. He'd asked me officially to be his girlfriend again and I accepted.

Lying in his arms, his fingers running the length of my arm that was draped over his chest, I sighed happily.

"Bella." He breathed to the top if my head. I lifted my eyes to his and watched as the gold bled to black. I lifted my head.

"Yes?" I grinned at him. As if I didn't know where his mind was. The discreet black bag stood on my desk waiting to be opened.

Edward gripped my arms and pulled me over him for a kiss like he had never given me before. I moaned into his mouth as my hands held his shoulders. He flipped me onto my back and his hands wandered my body. I writhed into him, breathing heavily.

"Edward." I whimpered.

My next breath caught in my throat as his lips trailed down to my collarbone, sending me into the worst coughing fit yet.

 _Shit_

I couldn't catch my breath. The respirator mask was pressed to my face and I heard Edward call for Carlisle over the noise of my hacking. I turned onto my side and coughed out thick bloody sputum.


	7. Take it

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Carlisle flew into the room holding a syringe.

"What is that?" I demanded. He stood beside Bella and injected the syringe into her arm quickly while I sat next to her wiping her mouth and holding the respirator close to help her breathe as the hacking croup-cough riddled her small frame.

"It's a very mild sedative, Edward. Not enough to make her pass out but to relax her lungs. She needs to breathe and she can't do that if her throat is closed." I relaxed as Bella started calming down. Esme came in and I gently lifted my groggy mate while she changed the sheets of the bed. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper stood at Bella's bedroom door in the hallway looking worried. She was limp and weak in my arms, this bout taking a lot out of her. I felt her little warm nose against my neck as she rolled her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry." Bella whispered softly. Her eyes were droopy and I knew this fit took a lot from her. My poor sick girl was hanging by a thread. I shushed her and kissed her hair. She lifted a weak finger toward her small purse on her dresser and Esme grabbed it up. "Pill. Please."

Esme handed me the small cough pill and I set Bella down on the freshly made bed, propping her up against a stack of fluffed up pillows. Carlisle whisked in with a glass of water and I held it to her lips as she swallowed the pill. I hadn't even noticed that he'd left the room. The water seemed to help her throat as well and she sighed in relief.

"Thanks guys. Dying really sucks." Bella snarked weakly. I knew she was upset our evening seemed to be shot but that wasn't important at the moment. Running my fingers through her hair, I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"The sedative won't last long, dear. I would prefer to change you as soon as possible. Your lungs are having a very hard time working for you." Carlisle said as he held a stethoscope to Bella's chest.

Bella nodded and thanked the elder vampires. After each dropping a loving kiss to her forehead, Esme and Carlisle left the room, closing the door behind them. I scooted up to the headboard beside her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Should we ask now if there's another way?" I asked Bella softly. I didn't want to use the proper words out loud and embarrass my love. Nor did I know how else to bring it up. I was just as worried as she was about the pain she would have to endure if she would stay a virgin forever.

"No. I'll be fine in a few minutes, Edward. The pill has to take effect. I feel much better now with that drug Carlisle gave me." She said just as softly, keeping her head on my shoulder. I picked up her hand and started playing with her fingers. I really wanted her to be well enough, but I didn't want to push her. We could find another way.

"Love, please don't think you have to do this." I started but she lifted her head from it's place against me and put her fingers across my lips.

"Shush. It takes hardly any energy at all for what I have planned. You'll be doing all the work." She smiled coyly.

I laughed when we both clearly heard the door to the house slam shut. I could tell by their thoughts, especially Emmett's raunchy ones, that they knew we needed to be alone for a couple of hours. I silently thanked my family for this privacy.

"If you're absolutely sure?" I asked her, watching her carefully. She showed no discomfort from the coughing fit she just had and smiled radiantly at me.

"You're a sweetheart. I'm just fine. I am going to brush my teeth and clean up though." She stood from the bed and though weak, trudged confidently into her en suite. I gave her privacy while she did her business and went over to the desk, opening the black bag where her large dildo was hiding. I did not get a monster, that was not needed. I purchased a silicone realistic looking flesh colored dildo. It was thin in girth but long, a good eight inches. Nothing on my twelve, but good enough to break her hymen. Once she was a vampire, it would be a tight fit for us, but it would not be painful. I was half mast and twitching in my pants just thinking about using this on her and about how tight she will feel wrapped around my cock for eternity. I released a small groan.

Bella took her time in the bathroom. She had shaved and washed her body, but kept her hair away from the spray to keep it dry. When she emerged, she was wearing only her boy shorts. No top. I felt like my tongue rolled out of my mouth and my eyes bugged.

Jesus, her beautiful round breasts stood at perky attention, the tiny rosebud nipples begging to be kissed. Her hair was wavy and long down her back, a silky mahogany waterfall. She walked slowly toward me, her hips swaying seductively and I stood frozen, my cock straining toward her like a beacon. Bella glanced at the dildo in my hand and smirked.

"This is going to be fun." She said huskily as she turned and climbed onto the bed, her ass facing me. I stripped from my clothes immediately, wasting no time joining her. Propping herself back onto the pillows, her hair draped over one breast now, she sat with her legs crossed and her hands resting folded on her thighs. She gave me a cheeky grin.

"You look magnificent." I told her. My own voice abnormally deep. I crawled closer to her and sat on my heels as I admired her. The thought of dragging the dildo over her skin flirted through my head but I wanted to feel all of her that I could, myself. Setting the fake cock aside for now, I maneuvered so that I was straddling Bella's thighs. My cock bobbed heavily against her stomach as I settled in place. She watched me carefully, eyes darting between my darkened eyes to the monster that wanted to be inside her.

"You're so fucking sexy, Edward." She breathed as she ran her fingers down my chest. Her warm touch sent a shiver of anticipation up my spine as she slowly stroked lower down my torso.

My cock twitched as my fingers trailed over her breasts. As much as I wanted to throw her down and fuck her with the dildo, I knew everything had to be taken slowly. I could not risk another coughing fit. The pill and sedative would keep her well enough for now unless we went overboard. Bella scooted her body lower on the bed underneath my straddling thighs, her fingers gripping my upper thighs as she moved. The closer her hot little mouth got to my throbbing erection the more I fought to keep in the moan. I wanted her to lick me, touch me so very badly.

She did. Once her head was settled onto the pillows and I was now straddling her waist, Bella wrapped her tiny hand around the base of my cock.

"Oh God!" I hissed. Her fingers didn't come close to touching and she stroked once, the tip of my cock resting just below her chin.

"It's so soft but so hard. Can I taste you?" She asked innocently. I couldn't tell if she was trying to be a little minx right now. I just wanted what she asked. I nodded my head and I'm pretty sure I let a strangled whimper loose. My fingers had never stopped their soft caresses on her body, tracing her arms or the sides of her waist and hips. Now though, as I watched her pink wet tongue sneak from between her lips, I grabbed each breast, the proportion larger than could fit in my palms but not by much. The perfect pillows to knead. Her nipples budded tight against my cool palms and she moaned just as her tongue touched the engorged head of my cock.

I let one hand continue kneading her breast as my other feathered over her skin toward her hot center. Keeping my weight off of her but my skin pressed to hers, I shifted slightly sideways so I could work simultaneously and watch both her mouth and my fingers. Bella licked her lips in preparation as my fingers reached her swollen bundle of nerves. A moaning cry fell from her luscious lips just before she circled the head of my cock.

"Fuck Bella!"

Oh God! Her tongue swirled around my head as her hand, still wrapped around my base, pulsed tightly, pulling toward her mouth, stroking me. My eyes never left hers even as they hooded so heavily I thought they might shut. She moaned around my cock as one of my fingers dipped lower toward her entrance. She was so wet. I wish I could slide home inside her just this one time. To feel her hot pulsing skin wrapped around me while listening to her heartbeat rushing the blood through her veins.

"Edward!" She gasped as she pulled away when I circled her clit firmly. She ran her flattened tongue the underside length of my cock and I almost lost control.

"I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, Bella." My voice was distorted thickly with arousal. She moaned and arched into body, her stomach pressing tight against my ass, her breasts cradling my enormous cock. I pushed a finger into her slippery entrance then right back out again to circle her clit.

"Please, please. Edward!" She was close already, as was I. We were both virgins so I had no expectations of this lasting very long at all but I wanted to draw it out for as long as I could. Watching the pleasure course through Bella when I touched her...I denied myself for too long.

Moving my body down hers, I sat between her spread legs and laid mine over hers, my calves resting on her thighs. This position would do well to keep her still as I played with her soaked core. I grabbed the dildo and ran the shaft up and down her lower lips, slicking it up. Bella's hips bucked and she cried out as the sensations teased her sensitive clit. I gripped my cock hard at the tip. I didn't want to come yet and the noises that came from her mouth, her arousal filling the room, her bare pussy so close to my throbbing monster. I was going to blow soon.

"Stop teasing me please, I can't take it Edward." She moaned. I set the dildo aside again for a moment and smirked at her protest. Positioning myself with my face over her heat, I looked up at my love. Her hair was fanned all over the pillow, beautiful brown eyes half opened but staring right into mine, I stuck my tongue out of my mouth and ran it quickly but softly from ass to clit and enjoyed her immediate reaction.

"Oh _God_!" Her throbbing clit bounced with anticipation as the blood gathered there. I clamped my lips around it gently and sucked. She squirmed and cried, moaned and bucked. She tasted like fucking heaven and I wanted to keep this up forever. "Please, fuck me!" She cried loudly.

I flew over her, hovering. My throbbing cock rubbing into her slippery folds as I slowly rocked my hips. She gasped at the feeling of my bare tipped cock rubbing against her.

"Edward, that feels so good. You feel so good. Please, please, can you push in just a little?" She asked, her voice throaty and oh so sexy. I did as she pleased. I didn't fit, not a bit but my tip against her entrance, pushing softly, rocking, sent her into her first orgasm.

It took all my restraint right then not to shove into her. My forearms strained where I propped myself up and I clenched my teeth. A loud aroused growl escaped my lips as she screamed her ecstasy, her head thrown back into the pillow, throat exposed with my cock still rocking against her, was the most erotic thing I had ever witnessed thus far in my entire existence.

"You're a goddess, Bella."

I sat between her legs again, mine draped over hers the same as minutes before. I grabbed the dildo and ran it through her folds again. She jerked.

"Oh! So sensitive." She breathed.

I smiled. She petted the comforter on the bed and told me to sit there. I did as she asked but looked at her questioningly.

"So while you're fucking me with that dildo, I can touch your cock." I groaned loudly.

"You have had a dirty mouth for years but hearing the word cock leave your lips, Bella was absolutely filthy. I love it." I growled at her as I bent forward for a long wet kiss. Her fingers wrapped around me again and I moaned against her lips. The dildo was still being run along her lower lips and I turned it to position it just right.

"Fuck me, Edward. Take my virginity. It's yours."

Growling loudly, I pushed the dildo into her core firmly as if it were being powered by my hips instead if my hand. My lips over hers muffled her cry of pain and I held the dildo inside her. Her grip on my cock was so tight if I had been human, I'd be in pain but to me it felt fucking wonderful.

Moving my lips and tongue over her mouth while I waited for her pain to subside, I used my thumb to carefully circle her clit again to let her muscles relax around the dildo. She was clamped tight around it. A moment later she moaned and her hips bucked minutely.

"Ready, love?" I asked her. She nodded and I moved the fake cock, pulling it out slowly, relishing in her long low moan. Her hand stroked me, squeezing hard and it felt so delicious.

It didn't take her long to come again and this time I couldn't stop myself as her tiny thumb rubbed over my head as it was combined with her cry of satisfaction. I came all over her hand as she came on the dildo with my thumb pressed to her clit.

o.o

My heart was pounding against my ribcage, my lungs burned, but I felt amazing. When Edward pushed his cock against my soaking entrance, I wanted so badly to impale myself on him. He felt so good, soft but hard as steel. His hands working me, kneading me, loving me. God, I loved him so much. Forget everything else. He is my mate and I can't wait to be with him forever.

Edward rested his head against my chest. Listening to my breathing and my heartbeat. I could feel a wheeze rattling in my chest but I wasn't in too much pain at the moment. I didn't know whether to thank the sedative or Edward for that. I felt boneless. And I felt a throbbing pain between my legs.

"Would you mind terribly helping me to the bathroom?" I whispered while I raked my fingers through Edward's hair.

"Of course, love. I would do anything for you." He scooped me up and I knew he told the truth because he did do anything for me. He broke our hearts to keep our forever secure. I see what he meant by a little bit of pain for a long forever. It will be worth it to have each other forever. Edward set me on my feet in the bathroom and started a warm bath.

"Will you join me when I'm finished using the..." I waved in the general direction of the toilet, feeling uncharacteristically shy.

Edward smiled and dropped a kiss to my lips. "I wouldn't miss it." He zipped from the room and closed the door. I used the toilet then wiped carefully. There was a small amount of blood but nothing like I had imagined. Flushing then washing my hands, I piled my hair on top of my head and climbed into the tub. I didn't have time to sit down before Edward was with me, behind me and pulling me down extra gently.

We bathed with soft caresses and quiet murmurs of our love. We still had a lot to talk about but I wasn't ruining our first time making love with bullshit of the past or worries of the future.

I was exhausted after my bath so we laid in bed together. I was wearing a soft cotton nightgown that Edward had handed me. It was midnight blue and had thick shoulder straps and clung to my hips. Edward lay beside me in a white tee shirt and soft flannel pajama pants. I suppose now that I know of his hidden treasure he doesn't have to keep it contained from me any longer. I loved seeing the bulge between his thighs. Edward pulled a sheet and comforter over us. As my last night as a human, I didn't want to waste it with him lying on the covers. I wanted his body pressed to mine.

"I want Carlisle to bite me while I'm sleeping. I just don't want to see it coming." I told him as he laid in the same position as before, with his head on my chest and one leg thrown over both of mine. I loved the feel of his hair through my fingers as I carded them through his semi-long locks.

Edward hummed in acknowledgment and I smiled. We were both so content. It was a nice change of pace after all the angst and stress of the last few weeks. My eyes started dropping closed when Edward turned his face to mine still lying on my chest. His eyes captured mine intensely. After watching me for a few moments, he lifted his head and brought his face within inches of mine and I wondered what he was looking for.

"Bella, I love you so much."

My breath caught. I knew he loved me, I felt it, and I think he even may have told me he loved me recently, but not like this. He was so serious as if he didn't think I believed him. Maybe that is what he thought considering how I'd been to him since we met.

I stared into his caramel eyes and continued caressing his hair. After a moment, I brought my fingers down to his cheek, lifting my other hand where I'd held his, and cupped his face.

"I love you, Edward. So much. I'm so sorry for everything." I was sure he'd seen countless visions of my planned harsh words or actions. I was apologizing for that as well as the already rude behavior I had exhibited.

Edward dragged one long finger down my cheek, tracing over the bridge of my nose then across my lips. He leaned forward and kissed me softly then laid his head back down on my chest. I was filled to bursting with the wondrous emotions that coursed through me. Almost as if I had shed the negativity like a snakeskin. I hadn't felt so good in many years.

Edward continued to caress my skin softly as I finally succumbed to sleep.

 **Next chap Bella will waken as a vampire. Edward will give his take from now til then when Bella wakes. I will not be describing the pain she will feel. We've all read countless ways and watched the transition ourselves. Think she will be a normal vamp or...?**

 **Thank you for all the support :)**


	8. Never Give Up

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I stroked Bella's hair while she slept, listening to the raspy way her chest wheezed as the sputum worked it's way up her body. My family returned from their hunting trips and I kissed my angel on her lips softly before slipping from her feeble embrace. She rolled over and grasped a pillow, clutching it and humming in her sleep. She was so beautiful, even weak and pale as she was with a terrible cough and dying lungs. I closed her bedroom door as I departed to greet my family downstairs.

"How is she doing?" Carlisle asked the moment I stepped into the great room.

I ran my fingers through my hair, knowing I would blush if I could. Jasper felt my emotions and snickered at me. I flipped him off as I sat on one of the sofas.

"She's feeling alright for now but I can hear her lungs breaking down. The sputum is trying to force it's way out of her. We will have to do it here soon. She requests that you bite her while she's sleeping." I told them all but looked at Carlisle with Bella's request.

He nodded and sat beside me, laying his hand on my shoulder. "And her virginity?" He asked quietly. My mortification grew. Of course there were no secrets in the family but I was naively hoping we could slip by with that one. I was just glad that Bella was asleep.

"I used a prop. It's been taken care of." I said shortly. Hopefully that would end the discussion.

"A prop, Edward?" Emmett. I rolled my eyes and Jasper laughed.

"He wasn't fitting his python in her, no way. She'd have been split in half." Jasper laughed loudly, slapping his knee. While everyone here can see the obvious bulge in everything I wear, Jasper is the only one who has seen me naked. The douche likes to walk in on people when they're busy. Of course, Alice knows as well, she can't turn her visions off and her tinkling laughter floated through the room as well.

"Cut the shit. At least she won't have to worry about being in pain her entire existence." I sniped.

"Man, between what you've got between your legs and a freshly devirginized vampire? I'm actually pretty jealous right now. Sex will forever be amazing for you." Emmett sounded awed and I cracked a smile.

This was so true.

Esme held her hands up as if to push our conversation away. "Please stop talking about your genitals and Bella's virginity. We hear the sex enough behind closed doors. I don't want to talk about it too!"

"We always talk about it." Emmett shrugged.

"Not when I'm around you don't!" She said firmly.

"When do you want me to start her transition? Would you like to hunt now or while she's changing?" Carlisle asked me.

I knew I wouldn't leave her while she was enduring the fire of the change so I decided on a quick hunt before he bit my love. I waved as I darted out into the forest and pondered why I didn't feel jealous of Carlisle biting Bella instead of me. I knew I couldn't do it.

When I drank from her in Phoenix her blood was heavily tainted with another vampire's venom. I am controlled enough not to lunge for her when she coughs up blood or when I pierced her maidenhood, but to bite into her sweet carotid artery and release the untainted ambrosia into my mouth...

Well, she's my singer. I would drain her and not mean to. It would devastate me and I would build my own pyre. Perhaps that was why I wasn't jealous of my sire. Self preservation. That made me chuckle as I tackled a deer to the forest floor. I sunk my teeth deep into the sinew and found his vein easily, releasing his blood freely into my mouth and down my throat.

Once I had fed, I raced back through the Hoh Forest and to the house. I hopped into the shower to clean up from my hunt and redressed in some denim jeans and a black polo shirt. I knew my family would be in and out of the room for the next three days with Bella and myself and I would rather not be in my pajamas. Carlisle was waiting for me. He was sitting on Bella's right side closest to her bathroom so I sat on her left and pulled her sleeping form, careful not to wake her, into my lap as I leaned against the headboard. She rested her head in my lap and sighed, content while I raked my fingers lovingly through her hair.

"I gave her a bit of morphine. I hope it helps with her pain but I can't be sure. For all I know, the venom will burn through that first." Carlisle said as he ran his tongue over his teeth. His thoughts showed that he was gathering the venom, letting it pool in his mouth.

He leaned over my love, over me, and placed his teeth at her neck and sliced through her flesh cleanly. Her body tensed slightly but she made no noise or other movements. I held her still as he pumped his venom into her bloodstream then watched as he used his tongue to seal the wound closed. He met my eyes as he straightened back up on the other side of the bed slowly.

"Are you alright, Edward?" He asked me quietly. I saw in his mind how I looked. My face stoic, my eyes black as night. I thought I was fine. Bella moaned and pushed back against me, her head pushing on the bulge in my pants and I startled. I felt my eyes widen as I looked from Bella back up to my sire.

"I'm aroused." My voice was low and shocked. I had never had this reaction before to someone touching my Bella. She was _mine_.

Carlisle smiled. "It's only an instinctual reaction, I assure you. The smell of her blood, the feeding intimacy. You did not complete the process but you watched intently." He waved his hand at his own pants and I could clearly see he was effected as well. I rumbled a low growl and he raised his hands.

"Merely a reaction. Hear my thoughts, Edward and know that I am not attracted to your mate that way." He spoke slow and concise.

As Bella lay quiet as a mouse on my lap while she changed, I didn't move for three whole days. My fingers danced across her skin or skimmed her hair while she slept. Her breathing and her heartbeat pulling me into a trance like state. Alice and Esme came through once to straighten the room and set new clothes for Bella. I had Esme slip a pair of sweatshorts up Bella's legs so that when she went hunting she wouldn't worry about ruining them. Alice of course, set a nice designer outfit out for Bella's 'After Hunt'.

"Please, no dresses Alice. She's going to be a newborn, let's not piss her off anymore than she's going to be already." I asked quietly.

Alice nodded and hung up a very sexy pair of dark blue denim jeans. I saw in Alice's mind how they would cling to Bella's body and my bulge started to grow again. I shook my head to clear the dirty thoughts and watched as she also hung up a silky dark purple blouse that had a shimmer to it. She paused on her way to the closet and I watched my sister get lost in a vision, getting pulled into it myself and I laughed a little too loudly. Alice trudged over to Bella's suitcase, grumbling and pulled out her dirty combat boots and stuck them under the clothes she'd hung up. In the vision, Alice had set out silver heels and Bella shredded them in a small fit of rage.

Once we were alone again, I murmured my love to her as I had been during her entire transition. She had minutes to awaken now and I was anxious to see my love open her eyes.

"It's time." I heard Alice whisper from downstairs and suddenly my family was in the doorway of Bella's bedroom with Jasper at the front. He specialized in newborns for a hundred years. He would be able to handle a roudy Bella. Emmett stood behind Jasper as added back up. Carlisle and Esme stood behind them with their hands twined and smiles on their faces. Alice vibrated with excitement from furthest in the hall.

Bella's heart stopped beating forever and she laid perfectly still with her eyes closed for long seconds. I held my breath, as did everyone else. She wiggled her dainty little fingers then her tiny little toes. I smiled when her tongue darted across her lips, tasting the air around her. She purred low in her throat and I smelled her arousal. I glanced at my family and their eyes widened. Her head pushed back infinitesimally and she moaned.

"I can't wait to have that inside me." Then she gasped and sat bolt upright, eyes wide, jaw unhinged. "Jesus God! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed when she realized we weren't alone.

We all laughed and Bella smiled radiantly. She looked down at herself and saw she was dressed. I smiled when she met my eyes. Beautiful big red doe eyes looked at me innocently as she dragged a single finger from the base of my throat down to my jeans button. Jasper cleared his throat to get her attention but that didn't work. I heard in his thoughts how filled with lust for me my mate was. I swallowed hard.

"Would you like to hunt, love?" I asked her though my voice was thick and deep. Her finger trailed over the waistband of my jeans lightly.

"Can we go alone?" She asked, her arousal clear in her voice as well.

"Um...no...We...We have to stick together fir...first." I stuttered as her finger dipped into my pants, feeling the head of my cock which was desperately trying to be let loose.

"Then I will hunt after." She told me.

"Bella, it would be wise to hunt now..." Jasper's voice trailed off when the door slammed shut in his face. My eyes widened. Bella hadn't moved.

Bella shredded my clothes in seconds as she scrambled over me. I gripped her waist tightly as she removed her own clothes in tatters also.

"Love, you might wanna take it...Oh fuck!" I tried to warn her to take it slowly but she slammed herself down on my hips. Her tight dripping pussy clamped around my cock like a vice and I almost came right then. She threw her head back and keened loudly. My family retreated quickly with Emmett laughing hysterically.

"God, Edward I'm so full! You feel so fucking good baby!" She cried as her hips rocked a fast rhythm back and forth over me. My grip to her waist would have gone right through her body had she still been human.

I growled loudly and flipped her over. I pulled almost all the way out and snapped my hips forward, pushing her up into the pillows of the bed with my thrust. She screeched as she raked her nails down my back, drawing venom and I gnashed my teeth before crashing my lips to hers. My monster cock sucked deep inside her tight canal as I thrust hard and fast, my mouth swallowing her moans. Her teeth nipped and sucked on my lips as her hands dug into my skin.

Suddenly she flipped me off of her and I flew backwards on the bed onto my back. I looked at Bella, wondering what happened just in time to see her mouth hovering over my throbbing cock. Her lips pulled into a wide smirk just before she opened wide and dove forward, enveloping my entire length inside her mouth.

"Bella. God, yes just like that. More, take more!" I called to her as my hands tangled in her hair, guiding her down.

o.o

When I opened my eyes for my first time as a vampire, I felt Edward's hard cock under my head. I started purring deep in my chest. I moved my head down slightly feeling him.

"I can't wait to have that inside me." I said through my purr. I heard an intake of breath and gasped, realizing we weren't alone. How could I be so stupid to think the Cullens would leave a newborn unsupervised? I was mortified as I bolted upright on the bed and apologized. Musical laughter surrounded me and I realized I had nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, Edward was still hard and his laugh had me aroused immediately again. Forgetting about the audience, I started touching my mate.

Edward tried to get me to hunt half heartedly. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. My thighs were slick with my wetness and I wanted to feel that enormous cock inside my pussy. When Jasper spoke again, I got irritated that they weren't taking the hint and the door slammed shut. Edward looked susprised but I wasn't thinking of anything other than claiming my mate.

He was _mine_.

I dispersed our clothing and slammed down onto Edward's cock hard. He had tried to say something but all I heard was my screech of delight as my mate filled me to bursting. I rode him hard and fast while his fingers dug into my sides painfully good.

"God, Edward I'm so full! You feel so fucking good baby!" I cried to him.

He flipped us and was on top of me, still inside of me. Pulling out and thrusting hard back into me, I slid up the bed, my head almost crashing into the headboard and I screamed again. I dragged my fingers down his back and to his hips. He growled and slammed his mouth to mine. The only sounds I could hear was his skin slapping against mine, our combined moans, groans and hisses as he fucked me hard. I shoved him off of me, determined to try something. He looked up at me questioningly before I smirked at him and pulled his cock into my mouth.

I hummed around him and he got impossibly harder as his hands gripped my hair hard trying to push me further onto his monster cock.

"Bella. God, yes just like that. More, take more!"

There was resistance when he hit the back of my throat and I withdrew just a little before opening my throat up and swallowing him inside me. The gutteral groan that left his lips had my come slipping down my thighs. I undulated my throat and hummed again. Edward roared in satisfaction as he twitched and throbbed inside my mouth.

He yanked me off of him and threw me back onto the bed with a hiss. He covered my body with his own, resting all of his weight on me and I moaned, writhing under him.

His cock! I needed that inside me again!

"Edward!" I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"You're mine, Bella." He hissed in my ear as he thrust back inside me. The delicious ache in my abdomen grew and I knew I would come soon.

"Yours!" I gasped out, panting heavily though I knew I didn't need to anymore. The bed creaked and groaned under our combined rocking. Edward's hands were dug into my hair pulling my head to the side. I saw him staring at my neck and realized he was going to claim me by biting me. The thought made me wetter and he groaned as I bared my neck to him.

His thrusts slowed and he looked into my eyes. I kept meeting his short thrusts and kissed his nose.

"Yours." I whispered.

"Yours." He whispered back and bared his own taut neck to me. The intimacy of this act rocked me to my core and my orgasm slammed into me hard. I screamed out again as I sunk my teeth into Edward's neck. The moment I did, he roared his release inside me, his huge cock pulsing repeatedly and he sunk his teeth into my neck. I moaned deep and long as my orgasm seemed to have been prolonged by that action.

We stayed locked that way for a long moment. Hips connected, bodies touching almost entirely, teeth in each other's necks, purring. His grip loosened in my hair and his long fingers started slowly massaging as he gently removed his teeth and licked the wound closed. My own hands released the death grip I had on his hips as I removed my teeth from his neck, sealing it with my tongue.

Lower bodies still connected, we stared into each other's eyes, black slowly bleeding to gold...or red in my case.

"I love you, Bella. More than anything in this world." Edward whispered as he nuzzled his nose to mine.

"I love you too." I whispered with a soft smile.

We cleaned up from our rendezvous and he helped me dress in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I saw the clothes Alice must have laid out.

"Why are these here?" I asked as I skimmed one finger down the purple blouse. It shimmered slightly and I was awed by the look of it. I could see every tiny thread of the fabric.

"Alice says that is your post hunt outfit. She doesn't want you to look into a mirror until you are cleaned and in that." Edward told me.

I shrugged. "Okay, cool."

"That's it? No fuss?"

"It's a nice shirt and she's letting me wear my boots. I'm not gonna complain." I said matter-of-factly.

Edward's smile lit up his face. I loved making him look so carefree and happy. Me. I did that. Simply by behaving myself like the grown woman I am and understanding that he had tough calls to make. For accepting him for who he is, flaws and all.

I wound my arms around him tightly and hugged him. "I love seeing you so happy. I'm sorry I was going to give you such a hard time. I won't. I love you too much." I said softly.

His arms wrapped tightly around me and he kissed my hair, breathing in my scent. I idly wondered what I smelled like. "I love you too, Bella and no more apologies. We will move forward together."

I smiled into his chest. "Yes, Mr. Masen."

He groaned then stiffened slightly.

"What is it?" I asked as I pulled back.

He shook his head. "Nothing really." He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Edward, come on. What's bothering you?" I smoothed a hand down his arm and grasped his fingers, linking them together. He sighed.

"Why did you take Emmett's last name?"

I paused. That's what he's worried about? "Babe. Look at me." When his eyes met mine, I smiled. "Only because we look alike the most and because if I ever married you, I could choose between either of your last names. I didn't want to be a Cullen while you were a Cullen or a Masen while you were a Masen unless we were married. I don't think I could handle pretending to be your sister."

He smiled wryly. "Is that the only reason?" I had a feeling he meant the vision that prompted Alice to text me.

I nodded. "I admit, I was angry and didn't want to take your last name at first, but it wasn't to make you jealous or anything. Emmett is only a brother in my eyes. That's all." I reassured him.

He hugged me again, the light in his eyes making me smile brightly.

We dove out the window by my bed a few moments later to go hunting. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us on the back deck and Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were further into the woods. Emmett took the rear while Esme and Carlisle flanked Edward and me. Alice and Jasper ran miles ahead to make sure the coast was clear. We ran deep into the Hoh Forest.

Everything was so friggin' clear and I was amazed at how heightened my senses are now.

We stopped suddenly and Edward directed me how to hunt. Crouch, listen, sniff, pounce. I did those things and came out looking like a zombie covered in blood. I groaned. After three more disaster meals, I got it right and finally got some sustenance inside me. I was scared to look at anyone. I felt like a freak.

Edward motioned his family back, I saw from my peripherals, and he came up to me. I stood stock still staring at the ground. Animal fur and blood dripping off my body, down my fingertips. Using two fingers, Edward raised my head. I met his eyes which were pitch black. Mine widened. Was he that mad at me for making such a mess? I started sputtering to apologize but he placed a finger over my bloody lips. Without removing his eyes from mine, he grasped my tattooed hand and brought it to his erection. The seams of his jeans were straining against the steel rod contained inside. Understanding dawned in my mind as a hiss escaped my mate's lips.

 _Jesus Christ. I'm insatiable!_

He threw me onto the forest floor. I looked quickly around us but no one was there. Edward licked up my throat with a loud groan, pushing his cock against my thigh. I arched into him when he ripped my tank top off of me and ran his hands roughly over my body. His teeth and lips sucked and nipped on my nipples, pulling them into tight peaks. Moans and hisses escaped my lips. When my sweatpants were torn off of me, he thrust quickly, licking up my arm that he had held to his mouth.

It was fast and hard and I came just as fast and hard. He strained, almost bowing backward, above me when his release hit him.

Panting underneath my mate, I chuckled. "Wow, guess you liked the blood look. Never would'a guessed." I said lazily.

Edward lifted his head from my shoulder and gave me a heart jumping kiss. "Blood, naked, mud, vomit. I will always want you just as much. All the time. All eternity."

I laughed hard - the thought of fucking while covered in vomit amusing and disturbing - making Edward groan as his cock was still buried inside me. I whined when he pulled out and stood, offering me his hand like a gentleman who didn't just take his mate hard and dirty on the forest floor.

"Let's go get cleaned up and head to the edge of the woods. I'm sure Alice has laid some clothes out for us." Edward said.

We ran to a stream and jumped in. It was so much fun playing with Edward. He splashed me and giggled and laughed with me. Such a different man than the one I pined after for so many years. Once we were less bloody, we ran naked through the forest, tickling and tackling each other like teenagers. Alice had left us two robes. We slipped them on then ran through the night back to into the house.

As I was climbing into the hot-as-could-go shower, I turned to Edward and winked. "We have a lot to talk about still, but thank you."

He looked confused. "For what, love?" He was leaned naked against the double vanity sink, his long flaccid cock hanging heavily between his legs.

"For never giving up on me." I smiled sadly.

He wrapped me into his arms and pulled me under the spray in the shower, kissing me hard. All wet velvet tongue, nipping teeth, pouty luscious lips. "I will never give up on you."

 **Yes this was mostly a big fluffy chap but I was sick to death of angry Bella. She needed to get her head on straight and what helps a grumpy bitch do that? Come on ladies gents..You know the answer to that!! Now, Alice has been good so far...I am an Alice fan but we need some angst...Is Alice a traitor or is it someone completely different?**


	9. Angel

**Que fangirl squee!**

 **Mr. Masen got rec'd for The Lemonade Stand by jansails!!!**

 ***bows***

 **My heart beats for you!**

 **All of your support, follows, reviews, and favorites make me so happy! Thank you!**

 **\- No disrespect toward Rosalie's last hours on earth. Emmett just doesn't think before he speaks and with no Rosalie in the picture...-**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I sat in the great room with my hands over my eyes, dressed in the shimmery purple blouse and skin tight jeans that Alice chose for me. My combat booted feet were crossed at the ankles as I waited for Alice to tell me I could look in a mirror. She had brushed my hair after my shower and had me hide my eyes through the whole house as she directed me to a plush sofa. Edward sat on my right and Emmett sat beside him. Carlisle and Esme had taken the sofa to my left and Jasper hadn't come into the room yet. He was fetching a full length mirror from Alice's closet.

I sighed. "You're being a bit dramatic, Alice really. I saw my reflection in the water earlier." I told her.

"Shush, it was distorted and you were filthy. Just a second." She scolded as her tiny fingers moved around my head correcting any flyaways. "Open!" She squealed.

Removing my hands slowly from my eyes in exaggeration, I peeked at my reflection then stood up fluidly. Jasper stood in front of me holding a long mirror.

My God. I am really pretty. I watched my small hands smooth down my blouse and how it pulled taut against my breasts. I cupped them and marveled at the size. I had grown a little. My hands then met my hips and I cupped them also. Wow. My hair had lightened just a little with a mix of blondes and reds in the thick mass of brown. Thick dark eyelashes framed my bright red eyes and my lips were pursed with my perusal. I touched the dark pink of my lips thinking I was wearing lipstick somehow. I wasn't. My heart shaped face smiled back at me and I looked around the room at my new family.

"I know, right?" Alice said grinning madly. I nodded.

"I never thought I would fit in with you...I do." I said softly, trying to swallow the emotional lump in my throat.

Esme caught my eyes and she whispered, "You always have."

Edward stood and wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing the side of my neck and watching us in the mirror. We finally looked like equals. I marveled at the changes that my body had gone through. I was no longer in any pain. The only burning I felt now came from the thirst in my throat, not my failing lungs.

"Are you done feeling yourself up in front of my family?" He growled quietly as he pushed himself against my rear.

I threw him a cheeky smile though I was mortified that I had been so self involved with my inspection. "Maybe!"

He grinned into my neck, still watching my eyes from the mirror. "Do it again but behind closed doors and _only_ for me." Though he grinned, I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

I may not be the timid little girl he knew but he was still a possessive vampire. I would try to remember that.

I spun around when Jasper took the mirror back to his bedroom and hooked my arms around Edward's neck. "Why don't we have that family meeting now. I really would rather get all the anger and angst away now before I keep it bottled and go on a newborn rage."

"You're still mad." Edward stated.

"Yes, of course I am. I will not hold grudges but this was something that I should have been apart of. It was my life. You all dictated it as if it were yours. I should have had a say." I told him as I grabbed his hand and settled at the elaborate dining room table. The others filed into their respective seats and I spoke again, addressing Alice this time.

"Please explain all of your visions to me, Alice. I want to hear what you saw in great detail..." I started.

"There's no need for that, love." Edward interrupted.

I held my hand up and spoke over him. "I am not a fragile human any more and my mind can keep up with it all. Speak fast if it's a lot. I need to know what you saw." Edward clamped his lips shut comically and I petted his knee. He would not treat me as if my opinion didn't matter. He had done that enough.

Alice spent the next couple of hours going over painstaking details of Charlie's diagnosis of brain cancer, his suffering. She explained his fit of rage in grave detail if Carlisle had changed him without his permission. I gasped and dry sobbed as they explained how I would have repeatedly told Edward I hated him because no one would change my father. It hurt to think I would have pushed them all so far away if they had stayed. Carlisle admitted to paying all of Charlie's medical bills, making it seem as if the insurance had covered it all. I hugged each of my family members tightly and sobbed how sorry I was. They had endured so much more pain than even I had. I lost my father and that was a terrible battle in and of itself, but I had Jake and then Ashlea and Lacie. I had the solace of my human mind to shut the worst out and concentrate on moving forward. My vampires could not move forward in the same way. They remembered every little detail. Edward and Alice had it the worst because they had to _see_ the horrific outcomes.

I felt like such a twat.

Against Edward's pleadings, Alice recounted his absolute breakdown in the forest when Jake had found him and the tenative relationship that had formed between them. Everything made much more sense now. How even though Jake played his anger at the Cullens up, he never really bad mouthed them.

"If you had stayed near, but only come when I asked, would that have made any difference?" I asked quietly after the worst of my sobs had subsided.

Edward put his arm around me from his seat at the table and I leaned into him. He kissed my temple softly and whispered his love.

"No Bella. It would have been alright for a little while but you ended up angry in the end. Demanding we change Charlie and when we wouldn't still, your reaction was devastating. Rosalie had threatened to snap your neck at one point because your vehement denial of Edward forced him to go to the Volturi." Alice whispered.

"Why?" I gasped. "Why would you go to them?" I grasped Edward's arm in both of my hands and held tightly.

"Without you, love, there is no me." He murmured. My heart broke all over again and a choking sob forced it's way up my throat. He held me in his steel embrace as I sobbed.

"Oh God I'm so sorry! Jesus I don't know how to make anything up to you." I whimpered. Jasper came around the table and placed a literal calming hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, they were visions, nothing real. You know her sight is subjective and none of that came to fruition. We took the least painful way we could, for you and for us. It all worked out." Jasper's naturally calming voice added to the atmosphere he had created. All the anger I held onto for almost four years melted away. There was no reason to be angry with any of them at all.

We sat there in silence for a long while, all of my family gathered around my chair as I realized how important it was to move forward. To work together to make this a happy forever for us. After a while, Edward's large hand slipped into mine and he excused us from the meeting. I followed him out of the house quietly, lost in my own thoughts of sadness. He said nothing as we slowly walked past Esme's natural stained gazebo and her large wildflower garden. I looked around at all of the wonders of the earth with my new vision. Everything was clear and beautiful. There were colors I had no names for and I never knew that bugs made noises when they walked across the leaves. It was all very surreal.

Edward and I walked for a long time in silence. We were deep into the Hoh Forest before he approached a fallen tree and sat upon it, bringing me down into his lap. His hand cupped the side of my head, fingers spread wide, and brought my ear to his dead heart holding me there. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled of crisp jasmine and rosewood. It was classy and pure and a touch erotic. I loved breathing in his deliciousness.

So as not to disturb the silence, I barely breathed, "What do I smell like to you?"

Edward chuckled silently, my head shaking on his chest. "You're not as flowery anymore. Your blood was very potent, like freesia. Now you're more burberry. Juicy floral like sea salt and mandarin top notes, honeysuckle and magnolia in the middle, with a musk finish. It's arousing and titillating." He murmured into my hair as his hands smoothed down my arm, one over the other. His description, the low tenor of his voice, and his delicate ministrations had my panties dampening. I snuggled further into him.

"Mm. More of a musk at the moment though, love." I could hear the arousal in his voice.

I lifted my tattooed arm and raked it through his hair, gripping tightly at the back of his head and lifted my lips to his. He met my lips eagerly and passionately, his large hands cupping my face, long fingers carding into my hair. I slanted my mouth on his and twisted in his lap to straddle him, pressing my core against his growing erection. The solid steel rubbed the seam of my jeans just right, pushing against my throbbing bundle of nerves and I bucked into him, moaning. His hands brushed down my body, fingers raking over my breasts as they traveled to my hips and around to grab my ass. He pulled me to him roughly, growling into my mouth, then stood and set me on my feet. He started unbuttoning my blouse without breaking the kiss, peeling the lace black and cream bra from my breasts with loving care. His soft fingers explored my supple flesh as his thumb and forefinger pinched and rolled my nipples.

I gasped and broke the kiss, eager to feel his chiseled bare chest against mine. I peeled his navy polo over his head carefully, slightly amazed that it didn't tear. As Edward's nimble fingers worked my jeans over my hips and down my thighs, mine were grasping at his back, pulling him closer. My breasts pushed into him, pillowing against his pecs, my nipples beaded hard. He groaned as he cupped my sex, slipping a finger into the soaked slit and gently massaging my entrance. I growled when the button of his jeans snapped off in my haste and he separated us a moment to yank them down before crashing his body to mine.

We collided with a tree, his hands gripping my hair and ruining all of Alice's careful work but I didn't care about that because the love of my life was currently nibbling down my throat, licking at my clavicle before he dropped to his knees slowly. His lips followed the path his body took and he caressed each dip and curve with his tongue and teeth. I threw my head back into the bark of the tree, my hands finding his bronze backsweep and sinking into it. I gripped hard when his mouth teased my clit and I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Don't be shy, love. Let me hear how I make you feel." He murmured just as his tongue dipped out of his lips and licked my swollen nerves. I cried out in ecstasy at the explosive pulse of energy that shot through my body like a live wire. His plump lips suctioned to my clit as his finger teased my entrance, circling but never entering. I bucked against his face, writhing against the tree.

"God, Edward that feels so good. More, touch me more please." I breathed.

I felt his lips curve into a smile as he kissed his way up my abdomen, his fingers still circling my core, thumb barely touching my clit. He nipped my breasts, sucking a large portion inside his mouth before letting it go with a pop. As he kissed up my body I arched against him, waiting ardently for his lips to reach mine. He stopped and hovered above my panting lips and smirked.

"Please, baby. I need you." I whispered. I was throbbing for him. His monster cock pressed into my stomach as I stared into his eyes.

"I love you." He breathed just before burying three fingers hard and deep inside my dripping apex. I screamed in delectation as his mouth covered mine. His tongue plunged into my mouth, tangling with mine and feeling every surface. Moaning my delight, I undulated on his hand, my stomach rubbing tantalizingly against his erection. I trailed one hand down his body, feeling every flexed muscle on his abdomen and lower as I wrapped my tiny fingers around the base of his cock and squeezed.

Edward's moan was loud, echoing into my mouth as he pressed the head of his cock into my skin. His fingers working inside me, feeling my pulsing walls, he found the rough spot and pressed the pad of his middle finger into it. My body stiffened and I threw my head back against the tree again as he watched in gratification. His palm pressed tightly against my clit as his middle finger pushed fast against my g-spot.

I couldn't breathe, not that it mattered. My eyes were wide as I stared at Edward, my body preparing for something huge as he kept rocking his erection into the flesh of my stomach. The delectable throb in my pussy was getting faster and faster and I couldn't even buck my hips. I opened my mouth and keened loud and throaty as I came so hard, liquid gushed from my center all over Edward's hand. He moaned as he stared at me, hooded eyes darting from my open mouth to my wide eyes and down to my gushing center. His fingers pressed harder, cupping my clit with his palm and I hissed and saw stars as I continued to squirt all over my mate. His fingers pulled out and pressed against my clit firmly. The squirt gushed up and out, coating my love in my come. His near constant moan cut off when I crashed my lips to his, breathing hard from my nose as I devoured his mouth.

Giving me no time for recuperation, not that I needed it, Edward flipped me around quickly and I grasped the tree trunk with both hands, tilting my hips toward him as he plunged his thick long cock deep inside me. Deeper than he had been yet. My breasts caressed the bark of the tree and I screamed out.

"Jesus what! Oh God, Edward, yes!"

His hands held my hips hard as he pounded into me faster and harder than ever.

"That was so fucking hot, Bella. I want you to gush into my mouth next!" He growled into my ear, pressing his hard body into my back.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I chanted as my chest slammed into the tree with force. It groaned under the pressure but I barely heard it with Edward's and my own moaning. His still soaked hand traveled up my body and he grabbed my lip with two fingers.

"Suck, love. Taste yourself."

I pulled his fingers into my mouth and swirled my tongue, licking and sucking my own juices off of him. It was musky and sweet. Sweeter than I expected. Edward moaned louder and thrusted into me harder, the tree cracking, his lips biting and sucking on my neck. My grip on the tree had created large divots but I couldn't care. I was full to the brim with my mate.

"Baby, I'm gonna come again! Faster!" I panted.

"Come for me, Bella. Come _now_!" He demanded as his fingers pressed against my clit once more.

Edward's hips snapped impossibly faster, a speed he hadn't used with me yet, and my orgasm crashed into me so hard my vision went stark white. The sounds of our keening pleasure echoing into the forest around us.

I leaned heavily against the poor battered tree and giggled, forcing my inner walls to clench around Edward's still throbbing cock inside me. He groaned then chuckled.

"That was fucking spectacular. Think we'll ever use a bed again?" I asked, still trying to catch breath I didn't need.

"Oh, I'll have you in a bed. In the forest, against the trees. I'll take you anywhere I deem fit because love, I'll never get enough of you."

o.o

I was playing Minecraft with Emmett and Jasper, finally finishing the London Eye though my brothers were working on a whole other challenge now. With everything that had been going on lately, Minecraft was not my number one priority. Making love to Bella was nothing I had ever imagined or fantasized about. There was no fantasy good enough to describe the way her tight walls clenched around my enormous cock, letting me feel every tiny crevice inside her. And she gushed? I never would have guessed. I had been a mind reader for over a hundred years so I knew the general dynamics of making a woman squirt, but had never tried and knew that not every woman could. Mostly because they wouldn't allow their bodies to let go in the moment. Watching her come spill out into my palm had been an experience in itself but when I manipulated her pussy and she sprayed my naked body, it took everything in me not to blow my load right then. I would have recovered almost instantly but I only wanted to come inside my girl.

Bella was currently with Esme in the garden weeding to help her learn how to temper her strength. I could hear her growl every so often and see in Esme's mind what was pissing her off. Most of the time, the tiny weed would be crushed to dust before she could pull it from the dirt. I would snicker under my breath and get weird looks from my brothers every so often.

Suddenly, Esme gasped and we all rushed out to the back porch to see what happened...or was happening rather. Bella was on her hands and knees glaring at the dirt and weeds, her low ponytail draped down her back. Esme was off to the side of the garden watching fascinated as the weeds seemingly pulled themselves. The sun beat down on us all but seemed to focus on Bella's head, making her look like an angel.

"What the fuck?" Emmett asked eloquently. I couldn't have said it better myself honestly.

"They're pissing me off!" She spat as she continued giving the weeds the evil eye.

"Yes, but how are you doing that?" Jasper asked her gently. No need to have a rampaging newborn on our hands.

Carlisle was at work or I was sure he would be falling over himself at this new development.

"I don't know! I want them gone so they are going. I don't care how it gets done so long as they _get out of the garden!_ " She growled out. I wanted very badly to point out that she was cheating but I didn't want to feel her wrath. Emmett on the otherhand was not so smart.

"But isn't that cheating? You're supposed to be..." His words cut off as he went flying across the yard. Bella didn't so much as cut her eyes at him and he flew far away into the trees, screaming the whole way. Jasper was trying hard to hold in his laughter but Esme was not. She was doubled over clutching her knees.

Bella continued to glare at the disappearing weeds.

Emmett came speeding back through the yard and stopped on a dime at Bella's side where she knelt on the ground. She didn't so much as glance at him.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded trying to use an angry tone though he was clearly more incredulous than anything, large hands gripping his hips in frustration. I growled in warning at him but he ignored me.

Bella stood up and faced Emmett. Scowl still on her face as she stared up at my giant brother. "You called me a cheater. That was rude."

Emmett sniffed and glared back at her. "You _threw_ me into the forest."

Bella shook her head. "I didn't even touch you." She said haughtily. I could tell she didn't even know what she had done but she wasn't backing down.

Emmett opened his mouth, most likely to say something to set Bella's temper off more but Alice came blurring into view from the trees with a panicked expression.

"The Volturi are coming!" She screeched. All movement halted as each of us froze before a flurry of action blurred the yard. Jasper raced to Alice and gripped her face between his palms. Bella darted to me with a panicked expression displayed openly on her face. Emmett and Esme flew to us and we all gathered around Alice to find out what she had seen. Her mind was circling around burning pyres and dead wolves, a field covered in blood and smoke. I couldn't get a read on anything other than that. Jasper's emotional manipulation released peace and calm as he stared into Alice's dark golden eyes. Esme was buzzing into her cell phone to Carlisle, telling him to get home as soon as possible. Then something happened that stunned us all into complete statues. Not a breath was breathed as a large glowing dome surrounded the entire property around us.

I looked up in awe, seeing my family do the same from my peripherals. Bella stared at the shimmering dome with her mouth agape.

"What's happening?" She whispered.

"Bella love, that's you." I breathed. I could clearly see a shimmering golden strand that seemed to pulse with energy around her head like a halo. The same kind of glow I had dismissed earlier as the sun shining on her golden brown hair as she pulled the weeds and threw my brother into the trees. "I knew you were an angel."


	10. The Kings

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

The moment I told Bella that she was creating the golden dome surrounding us, it snapped away with her shock. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at me in awe, small wisps of her hair floating in the breeze around her head.

"I did that?" She breathed. Her tiny hands gripped my forearm firmly. "How?"

Alice shook herself from her vision of death and blood and tinkled her laughter throughout the yard as she clapped her hands happily.

"The same way you threw Emmett or slammed the door in my husband's face! You have a physical shield, Bella!"

"Let's go inside and wait for Carlisle. He's on his way now." Esme lead the way into the house after her statement. Her thoughts were in turmoil over the Kings coming to visit.

As we took our respective seats around the mahongany antique table, no one spoke a word aloud but their thoughts screamed at me. Jasper was thinking tactically and trying out several peaceful scenarios. Emmett was flexing his biceps, his lips pulled back into a silent snarl as he thought of taking down the Witch Twins single handedly. Alice was replaying the vision slowly to try and suss out the reason for the Volturi's arrival. Esme was anxious for her mate. With the threat looming she was on the edge of her seat with worry. Bella, of course, was silent to me but I imagined she was thinking about her shield. My mind was whizzing around and around with possibilities. Should I snatch my family and run? Do we contact the wolves? They are obviously an integral part of the visit considering they all lie in their own blood in the field of Alice's vision.

Carlisle blurred silently into the dining room and sat regally in the chair at the head of the table. His hair was disheveled and I heard in his thoughts that he had run here frantically after Esme's phone call.

"Alice." Carlisle's coven leader voice - filled with authority - resounded through the first floor of our home and we all turned to look at him. "Please tell us your vision."

He wouldn't ask a bunch of redundant questions knowing they could be answered simply by paying attention.

"They have a spy. Bianca was the Volturi's human secretary and Aro had her changed after a visit from Eleazer. He had told Aro that Bianca would have the ability of transparency. It also helped that Alec had taken a special liking to the brunette." She paused and looked at Carlisle after meeting all of our eyes. "She has been following us for months. She overheard a conversation with Sam Uley that you had when Bella was turned. Aro ordered Bianca to search out Sam and she learned of the wolves. Caius is livid. He wants them liquidated immediately. The vision shows them succeeding in killing every wolf in La Push. Vampires die, but I cannot see who."

Bella stood so quickly her chair flew across the room behind her, only stopping after it crashed into the wall and fell to pieces.

"No! We have to protect them!" Bella's hands dove to her hair as she paced, wild eyed.

Alice pointed at her sister. "And _that's_ why we are involved."

I stood and grabbed Bella's hand and she instantly calmed. I led her back to the table and sat, pulling her into my lap. She nuzzled my neck, gulping deep breaths of my scent, while I smoothed a hand down her back.

She kept whimpering quietly. "They can't have them. They can't have them."

"Of course we will protect them. Jasper, please get Mr. Uley on the line and put him on speaker. We must discuss what to do next." Carlisle directed. Sam was Jake's beta and would be able to keep a clear head in light of the news we were about to give him.

"We have three days."

Everyone froze at Alice's statement. That was no time at all.

Bella began dry sobbing into my neck and started whimpering Lacie's name.

Esme came around and hugged both Bella and myself. "We will protect them, dear. We will!" She said fiercly.

Jasper retrieved his cell phone and put it on speaker, laying it on the table. We all waited, black eyed and nervous, as the phone rang...and rang. After getting no answer for five minutes, Bella softly suggested Jacob, so Jasper retrieved his number from her and called.

" _Hello_?" I recognized the voice as Bella's friend and Jacob's imprint, Ashlea Black.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Jasper Hale. I'm calling on behalf of Carlisle Cullen. Is Jacob Black around, please?" He said formally but politely.

We all heard Ashlea's breath hitch and excuse herself to get her husband. Lacie and her little brother, Darren could be heard in the background cooing and laughing. Bella trembled in my arms and I held her tighter.

" _Black. What'daya need bloodsucker?_ " Jake answered cheekily.

"Jacob, we need to meet, today if possible. You've got trouble headed your way in three days time and we would like to offer our help." Carlisle spoke concisely.

Jake's footsteps sounded over the tinny speaker of the cell phone and we heard a door shut. Lacie and Darren were no longer heard in the background.

" _What's going on? Did Alice see something? Why would we need your help?_ " He was not as patient as our coven leader when it came to waiting for answers.

"Jake."

" _Bells?_ "

"Jake, listen to me. The Volturi are coming. They've been spying on the Cullens and you for months. Please let us help you!" Bella pleaded to the cell phone.

" _I don't understand. What did we do to piss off the bloodsucker Kings?_ "

Emmett answered angrily. "You existed."

"Jacob, one of our Kings has a deep hatred for werewolves. They sent a spy who was capable of invisibility and she has been watching you. She reported her findings to our leaders and they want you exterminated." Carlisle told him.

" _We aren't rats! Fuck. We aren't even werewolves!_ " We heard the distinct sound of flesh tearing as presumably his fist connected with something. " _Fuck_!"

"That is what we need to get them to hear. You are shape-shifters. Spirit warriors. The issue is getting them to listen. The Kings, especially Caius, are known for their impatience." Carlisle said calmly. Another blow to an unfortunate object was made in La Push by Jake's fist.

" _Then how the hell do we get them to listen? How do you know we can't handle this?_ " Jake's voice was a steady deep growl.

Alice spoke softly but clearly. "I saw your death, Jacob. I saw all of your deaths. Caius will not stop until you are all finished."

" _I thought you couldn't see us, Pix?_ " Jake's voice softened slightly as he spoke to my sister. As much as he hated to admit it, he kind of liked her.

"I have no problems seeing what doesn't exist anymore." She practically whispered but he heard her. A loud roar of despaired anger came through the speaker of the cell phone and Bella clung tighter to me. Her grip was painful but I wouldn't make her ease up now. Jasper sent her some peace but it seemed to bounce off of her.

That was when I realized.

"Her dome! Her shield! Bella, we can get them to listen to us if you put your shield around us." I said eagerly to her before frantically searching Alice's eyes. They were vacant but all I got in her mind was blackness.

"I can't see!" She jumped up and down, laughing loudly and clapping excitedly.

o.o

I listened, horrified and terrified for my family and closest friends. The only things that kept running through my mind were Lacie, Darren, Ashlea, Jacob. Their names were on a constant loop. I couldn't lose them. I wouldn't! How, though, am I supposed to stop them? I only seemed to have minimal control over this shield thing. How the fuck was I supposed to learn anything about it in less than three days?

" _Come down now. Meet us in that big field East of the One-oh-One tonight. I'll alert the rest of the pack that you'll be using your house for the next few days. Keep Bells contained please. We can't keep an eye on her bloodlust if we are trying to concentrate on a war._ " Jake's voice resounded a deep baritone. He was officially done freaking out and in alpha mode. " _I'm putting Ashlea and the kids, along with all the imprints up to Neah Bay. I don't want anyone trying to use them as leverage._ " He growled.

"Yes, that's a perfect idea. I can see them clearly. They'll all be fine." Alice reassured him.

Jacob and I breathed a sigh of relief before we ended the call and started racing around. We closed up the house, pulling the thick metal shutters down over the windows and locking the steel grates over the doors. Emmett had his Jeep started and waiting for us and we all crammed into it, heading to Forks. Emmett pulled off just outside of Brinnon and we jumped out of the vehicle, racing through the Olympic National Forest. It would be a hell of a lot quicker running than taking the One-oh-One the whole way from the outskirts of Seattle.

Everyone was tense as we ran and no one spoke, all lost in our own thoughts. About halfway through the forest, I caught the scent of a bear and veered South for it.

"Good idea. Split up and hunt, guys. We will need it." Alice called to us.

I felt Edward behind me and knew he wasn't about to let me out of his sight. He watched as I downed the bear, elegantly taking down the massive beast effortlessly. I was almost proud of myself. My first hunt had gone terribly but this was perfect. I hadn't dropped a spot of blood. Edward's eyes were black and I pointed West. The heartbeats of a few deer weren't far and he took off. I stayed behind him, watching him hunt, before we caught up with the family closer to Forks. I knew that watching him hunt turned me on as it turned him on watching me hunt, but we didn't have time for that. Even if we could spare a moment for some sort of gratification, my family was at risk. That was more important than an orgasm right now. I would protect everyone I loved. Then I would indulge.

The clearing we entered was easily a few acres with piles of old tree stumps and roots at one side, a large dirt roadway headed in the direction of Forks from the other side of the clearing and I realized this was an old logging trail of sorts. There was even new growth, trees that someone had planted to give back what had been taken. I made a mental note to replant what may get destroyed here after the coming crusade.

I would not let the possibility of failure enter my mind.

Jasper immediately started patrolling, making sure no humans would be in the area. Carlisle stood point of our large arrowhead formation with Esme behind his right shoulder and Emmett behind his left. Edward and I stood behind their shoulders and Alice stood behind me. Jasper sped into the clearing and stood behind Edward.

The wolves walked confidently into the clearing in a similar formation with Jacob's large red wolf at the point. Sam held his position at Jake's right hind leg with Jared on the left. Paul's silver wolf started snarling when he caught sight of me. I sneered at the man whore. The only reason he hated me so much wasn't because I was a leech lover, but because I wouldn't spread my legs for him. I was considered to be his only failure, but I wasn't about to fuck a man whose dick had been in more women than the population of Forks, itself.

 _Okay, that might be a slight exaggeration._

Jake's wolf snapped a warning at the hothead and there was almost complete silence in the field.

Edward took a breath and started. "They will stay in wolf form because they know this will piss them off and there's no point in dressing only to burst apart again."

I smiled at Jake and he let his tongue loll out of his mouth with his wolfy grin.

"Understandable. This is a stressful time. Jasper here is going to teach you some basic combat moves against vampires to help you." Carlisle paused at a few disgruntled snorts. "Please, do not be offended. We merely want to ensure the best possible chances for survival. While Jasper works with you, I will be working with Bella on her apparent gift. She may be the key to everyone's existence here."

The silence seemed deafening. The wolves stared at me and I shrugged.

 _Thanks Carlisle. No pressure or anything._

The wolves stayed in formation as Jasper walked up to them exuding a confidence I had never witnessed before. His back was straight, his hands clasped behind his back as he paced slowly in front of the wolves. He was every bit a military man and I wondered at his human life.

The rest of the vampires gathered around me and I wasn't sure what to do so I looked to the ground, toeing the dirt with the tip of my combat boot. Edward lifted my face with two fingers under my chin.

"Find your dome, Angel." He murmured to me.

With everyone staring at me, I wasn't able to concentrate. It had been so easy before to want the door shut in privacy, to want the weeds out of the garden, and to want Emmett the fuck out of my face. Now, though, my mind was a blank. What did I want? I looked at each vampire's black eyes and even though I read the fear of what was to come easily, I read encouragement and hope as well. I held each of my family member's eyes for several seconds before looking beyond them to the spirit warriors that had started paying attention to Jasper's instructions.

I caught Paul's eyes first. He was angry and frustrated. Quil was trembling in eagerness to fight. I smelled the fear of each wolf though they tried like hell to fight it. Sam and Jake stood tall in their wolf form, watching Jasper intently, paying close attention. They were wonderful leaders. I couldn't let them die. I wouldn't. Jake caught my eye and held contact with me even as Jasper continued to pace between us, breaking the stare every few moments.

I would protect them.

I mouthed the words to my best friend. _I will protect you._

The moment I made the clear decision to keep everyone safe, the golden dome from just earlier today formed over everyone. It was clear enough to see through it but almost sparkled a golden sheen. The wolves gasped and stared. Edward lifted his hand and traced the crown of my head in a circle.

"There's my angel." He whispered. In the reflection of his eyes, I could see a thin golden band shining around my head.

"Wow!" I breathed.

"It is pretty amazing." Esme said as she draped her arm over my shoulders.

"Retract that Bella. I want to be outside of it so I can see how impenetrable it is." Jasper called to me.

I searched for how to retract the dome but it wasn't any trouble at all. I simply willed it away. It was as easy as willing Emmett to fly through the trees. Jasper flew to the edge of the clearing and faced us.

"Now, try to put the shield up, but without me inside of it." He directed.

Willing the dome to work again, it appeared with Jasper unprotected. Alice laughed and Edward kissed my cheek. Esme and Emmett patted my shoulders and Carlisle smiled fondly. I was proud of myself.

"I can't feel any of you. Your shield is protecting you from my manipulation." He blurred out of sight before racing back and pummeling into the dome. He stopped fast, colliding with the shield like a car colliding with a brick wall. He was running and then he was flat against the dome.

The wolves chuckled, rumbling drums of laughter shaking from their chests as they watched Jasper fall flat on his ass. We all laughed in delight. I willed the dome away and Jasper picked himself up as Edward this time blurred away. We practiced for hours. Edward couldn't read anyone's mind inside my protection. This made everyone cheer happily. It meant we were safe from mental attacks. The Witch Twins would be rendered useless. Aro was sure to get his panties in a twist over that. Emmett had taken it a step further and burrowed underground like a vole and tried to penetrate the golden shield from underneath to no avail.

It gave us a boost of confidence that everything would work in our favor but we weren't taking any chances.

Only stopping regularly so the wolves could return to their beds to sleep or eat the enormous amounts of food that Esme cooked for them from our house in Forks, we worked straight through the next two days. The night before the Kings would join us, the vampires went hunting. We needed to be completely up to par in case there was a physical skirmish.

o.o

Dressed in denim jeans and black tees, we all looked ready for combat. Every Cullen member's eyes were black with anger and fear. Every yellow eyed wolf was growling in their formation behind us. We stood in our arrowhead formation, the same positions as when we arrived three days previous. Every thought was on edge.

 _What if Bella's shield gives out._

 _What if the Volturi have someone who can counteract her ability or worse, take it away?_

 _Strengthen us in the power of Your might, O God. Dress us in Your armor so that we can stand firm against the schemes of the devil._

 _They can't take my family from me._

 _Bella will protect us all._

 _Come on, bitches._

On edge and angry for the threat on our friend's lives, we stood united. We would at least be able to get Aro to listen, but would he hear? I knew for sure he would be angry that his strongest allies were standing against him, we just needed to get him to see the difference between ignorance and truth. Caius has held onto his anger too long and has forgotten that the world was not black and white. The supernatural was not strictly Vampire versus Werewolf. There were witches and warlocks, fae and spirit warriors. He knew this, he just preferred to live in his own little world.

The clearing erupted in a deafening chorus of growls and snarls as the black mist of Alec's power drifted over the golden dome, tainting the color. Sparks of electricity shot over the top of the dome then died away. Santiago and Felix charged forward and slammed into the shield with a brute force that sent cracks up their throats and faces. They roared in indignation and Felix slammed his fist in anger against my angel's protection.

Aro came gliding into the clearing last with Caius and Marcus on either side of him. The Witch Twins, Jane and Alec were stood behind Felix and Santiago who were feeling the perimeter of the dome, looking for a way in. Every one of the Volturi wore long billowing black cloaks with bright red pins on their chests in the letter 'V'. There was no sign of Bianca and I wondered where the little spy was.

"Cullens!" Aro seemed genuinely surprised to see us here. His long inky hair fell limply to his shoulders, the milky white of his skin made the brightly red of his eyes seem as if they glowed. His mind showed that he thought this would be a quick and easy extermination and he was not pleased to have to converse. "What's brings you here tonight?"

"Aro, my brother. We are here to protect innocents within our territory. We mean you no harm, I assure you." Carlisle assumed his authoritative coven leader voice to address the elder vampire. The King's thoughts showed his surprise though his face stayed cheerful and open, easy to do when he's had a millennia of practice.

"Ah, yes. I apologize for not contacting you sooner, my friend. This was not planned." At least he wasn't lying there. Bianca had only contacted Aro three days before, when Alice received her vision. The moment the call went through, Caius had demanded action.

"You dare side with werewolves, Stregoni benefici? How common of you." Caius sneered and spat venom at his feet.

Carlisle's face remained smooth but his eyes hardened. He and Caius had never formed the bond that he had with the other two Kings. While Aro and Marcus both enjoyed my coven leader's company, Caius had no tolerance for the animal feeding vampire. He thought Carlisle to be a fool and beneath him.

"If I were consorting with werewolves, _my King_ , I would in fact be burned in a pyre. True Children of the Moon hate vampires and while my spirit warrior friends do not like our kind, they hold a respect for us." His voice never wavered though eyes widened all over the field as Carlisle practically spat the words 'my King'.

Aro stepped forward until he was between Felix and Santiago. Smoothing his hand gently over the golden dome, he spoke with interest.

"Spirit warriors, my friend? Please explain."

I heard the relief in everyone's thoughts under the dome who saw Aro's change in demeanor. He seemed more relaxed and I could tell that he was not the loose cannon of the visit.

Sam Uley phased to human, uncaring of his nudity and slipped his cargo shorts up his large thighs, leaving the button undone.

"My name is Samuel Uley, beta of the La Push wolf pack. The legend of our tribe is sacred and secret but I will tell you this; Quileutes descend from wolves. Long ago, our tribe was in grave danger and the Gods took pity on us, sharing our souls with the spirits of the wolves. We are not bitten, as true werewolves are created. We are born. It runs in our blood." His deep bass voice echoed in the clearing.

Marcus even perked up, which I thought was odd as he lost his mate, Didyme over two hundred years ago and has been itching to walk into the flames ever since.

His raspy from disuse voice was soft. "Do you seek to destroy our kind, young warrior?" His bright ruby eyes shined and I read that he would willingly walk into the jaws of death.

Aro snatched his brother's hand then gasped as he read Marcus' thoughts through touch.

"No, brother!" Didyme's true death had been a devastating blow to the Kingdom of Volterra. Being Aro's blood sister and Caius' wife's best friend, her death stole a piece of each of them, but she was not Marcus' true mate. She was out there somewhere and Aro refused to lose his brother simply because she was being evasive or hadn't been born yet.

Sam's hard expression softened as he witnessed the scene in front of him though he knew nothing of the situation. He was witnessing with his own eyes that even the red eyed demons he had been raised to fear and hate had as strong feelings of love just as much as he did.

Dipping his head in respect, he spoke softly. "We do not hunt vampires. We protect our lands. We are a peaceful being and do not wish for war."

Marcus sighed. "Pity."

Caius looked on, disgusted as Marcus stepped to the dome next to Aro. My family was relaxing, though still ready for anything, as the third King looked ready to burst with his hatred.


	11. Caius

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

The old logging clearing was quiet as everyone stood on guard and waiting. Jane and Alec were looking bored, sat on their behinds in the dirt with their cloaks pooled around them. Every so often a spark of electricity would dart quickly up and over the shining golden dome and Jane would sigh dramatically in defeat each time. Alec had reigned in his black paralyzing mist and simply looked around at everyone gathered.

Marcus and Aro both stroked the shield almost lovingly as they examined it in awe. Santiago looked mad as a hornet, pacing to the left of his Kings, his large muscles bulging under his cloak. Felix leaned back against the dome casually with his arms and ankles crossed, unaffected, as if he were resting.

Caius was rooted to the earth, fists clenching repeatedly as his eyes shined a glittering black, thin lips pulled back from his sharp teeth. His angular bird-like nose was flared with his hatred and I wanted to laugh with how absolutely ridiculous he looked. His white blonde hair was pulled at the nape of his neck, eyebrows drawn together in his frustration. He caught my eye and hissed. I gave no movement in return, no sound. I would not allow him to provoke me into attacking no matter how much I wanted to experiment. I wanted to know if I could continue shielding my family and friends while plucking him up and away with one golden strand.

I didn't.

Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper held themselves taut with tension next to their respective mates. We all wondered what would happen next. While Aro and Marcus and even the rest of the guard seemed to be calm, Santiago and Caius were the loose cannons. I knew that if I faltered in my protection, someone could die.

Sam stayed human, standing on point of the pack as he kept his glare set to the angry King. The rest of the wolves were huffing in impatience and fear. I caught Jake's eye and gave a small smile. Caius roared in anger.

"Friends with these monsters! Friends! Aro, they must be destroyed. All of them. This is treason!" He screeched loudly, throwing his arms around as he yelled. Aro clicked his tongue once and shook his head, turning his attention to his brother.

"Just what treason is it, brother, for protecting beings in their territory? You know as well as I do that these are shape-shifters. Do you see a full moon? It is the first quarter. No full moon in sight. The Cullen Coven are our most trusted and closest allies, you know this as well. Why would we even continue bantering over this? Come off it, Caius. There is no threat here." Aro spoke clearly and authoritatively.

I wondered if it was going to end with that but knew that the only reason Aro was being reasonable was that he wasn't able to simply attack. Were the Cullens really so well loved by the Volturi? I wasn't sure as we'd never spoken in length about them before. Edward slid a finger down my arm beside me and I looked at him.

 _'I love you'_ He mouthed. I did the same with a wink.

"If they are such trusted friends of ours why are they protecting what we have come to extinguish? They should be on the side of their own species, not the side of those _things_." Caius hissed in anger.

Carlisle seemed to be getting more and more frustrated with the blonde King and stepped forward once. "These _wolves_ are not under your authority to either command or extinguish. They protect their own lands. They do not venture out looking for trouble. You are trying to stretch your power beyond your reaches."

Caius hissed again, baring his teeth at my new coven leader. "I want them dead!" He yelled.

Aro rolled his eyes at the display of immaturity of his brother. Sam spoke again and what he said had everyone shocked.

"Fight me. You and me, _King_. Fight. Me." He demanded harshly.

Crickets. It's not even night and there were the sounds of crickets all around us. Sam was confident in his spirit warrior ability to rid the world of Caius, you could read that in his eyes. Everyone's eyes were wide until Edward snickered under his breath. Alice vibrated with energy trying to hide her smile behind her little palm. Jasper looked amused as well. Jane had even halted her sparking half hearted attacks on my shield.

I glanced to Edward and raised a trim eyebrow in question. He slowly brought his lips to my ear and breathed quietly, "Caius cannot fight. Two millennia of existence and he has always relied on his cohorts to keep him safe. If he could piss, he would have wet his cloak."

I suppressed my own giggle by clamping my lips shut.

Caius regained his composure and spluttered. "Wha...Yes, fine. Felix, take care of the dog so we can get on with killing the rest of them." Waving his hand in our general direction, he avoided everyone's eyes.

"I do believe that Mr. Uley has requested a duel with you and you alone, my dear brother. Felix will not be fighting this battle for you." Marcus said lazily with a small smile playing around his lips. He seemed intrigued at the turn of events.

Caius gave Marcus the stink eye but Aro nodded in agreement. "Yes. This is between you and the spirit warrior. If you win, you shall have your way and we will demand the lot's heads. If you lose, I will bow in respect and we shall return to Volterra before your pyre has embered away." His voice was calm and firm.

The blonde King scoffed and whipped his cloak tighter around himself. "I will not waste my time playing tug-of-war with a mangy mutt." He muttered before his eyes flashed with fire. He dove head first into the dome, trying to get inside, clawing wildly at the invisible force while screaming, "Let me in you witch! They must die! These things only exist to kill us and you _protect_ them. You're an abomination, you fool!"

I laughed loudly at his absolute childish display and walked calmly to the edge of my protective shield.

Laying a hand against the dome - _hmm, it's as smooth as glass_ \- I said, "My dear King, I will not allow you to massacre my family nor my friends. My two year old niece behaves better than you do at this time. Please, sir. Explain to me why my friends need to die." I said politely with maybe a hint of condescension while looking Caius in his eyes.

Standing straight and adjusting his robe, he looked at me curiously before sneering slightly. "Those creatures killed my wife's best friend. She must be avenged."

I gasped and lifted my fingers to my lips. Marcus spoke up immediately, walking over to his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Caius, mio fratello, Didyme was destroyed by actual werewolves. As they have been trying to tell you, these creatures are spirit warriors...Shape-shifters. Please calm yourself. Bianca knew not of what she was seeing." His rough voice was a whisper and Caius deflated almost immediately. The fight fleeing his eyes and shoulders.

"I miss her, brother." Caius whispered just as quietly. I placed my hand in front of Caius and looked into his eyes, the condescension gone.

"My King, I will help you in any way I can. Please just leave my family and friends in peace. These young men and women asked not to be the spirit warriors they are. They were merely sixteen and nineteen when they phased for the first time. They only dwell in their own small part of the Peninsula and care for their own. Heck, even when a new red eyed vampire crosses into their territory they give them the option of leaving or fighting. Please." I pleaded softly.

The wolves all phased quickly and dressed, showing Caius once more that they had control and weren't forced to shift by the moon. My coven joined me near Caius and Marcus and the rest of the Volturi converged as well. We stood facing each other with only a thin impenetrable golden wall between us.

Caius stared at my hand for a long moment before placing his hand on the other side of the dome over my palm. "You are not an abomination, Tesoro. Thank you for being patient with me." I didn't expect an apology and it seemed that was as close as I would get but I definitely never thought he would thank me. I smiled at him.

"Everyone deals with grief in different ways, my King." I stated softly.

"Dear Bella, would you perhaps like to join our guard? I could use someone of your intellect and patience, not to mention this protection you offer." Aro asked of me.

I pondered this a moment and heard Esme gasp but they would not make my decision for me. Edward continued running a soft finger down my arm and I felt Jasper place a soothing hand on the small of my back. They were letting me know that I was safe and protected but I knew I didn't need it. I also knew that this could be an amazing opportunity. I could keep the Kings in my family's good graces and see the world. Make new friends and learn new things. While I had never before had an avid interest in law enforcement of any kind, that was mostly because I was a klutzy little human and hated guns. Charlie had taught me how to shoot for protection but it was never for me.

Also, I thought, this could be a good way to live on in my father's name, however minutely. Catching Edward's eye, I turned to face him and grabbed his hand, walking away from the family and the Volturi. His golden eyes never left mine the whole time we walked and since I had the entire three acres protected, we walked to the exact opposite side of the logging field.

"Love, you're actually considering this?" He asked lowly so no one would overhear for which I was thankful. His fingers played with mine as he faced me.

"Baby, this would be a really good thing. Think about the possibilities. We keep our Kings happy for a decade or two and then we are protected for life. Do we really want to anger Aro and he ends up demanding my servitude? Sure, I have this," I waved a hand above us to the dome. "but I don't want to have to look over my back the rest of my existence if he decides he _must_ have me." I squeezed his hands then released them to wrap my arms around his ribs, holding him close to me. I stared up into his eyes.

"I can work as a law enforcer for a little while, in honor of Charlie. See the world, meet new people. Are you asking me to stay?" I asked him, still speaking quietly. Before he answered, I tiptoed to press my lips to his. He kissed me back briefly.

"I would not ask you not to go. In honor of Charlie, in honor of our Kings...In honor of _you_. I would not disrespect you by asking you to stay here with me. However," He paused and licked his lips before kissing me again. "I would ask to go with you." He whispered.

I smiled radiantly and shook my head at my mate. "Did you really think I would say no to that? I wouldn't expect you to come with me, Edward, but I hoped you would want to. I love you so much." I kissed him again, smiling on his lips.

His hands pressed into my waist before letting go and grasping my tattooed hand in his, turning us back to the family. "They'll be upset but they'll be fine for a decade or two." Edward assured me when he saw my worried glance to our family and friends.

I walked straight up to Aro and as a show of faith, I lowered my dome, wrapping it only around my wolves just in case this was a trap.

Aro clasped my hand in his and smiled brightly. "I cannot hear your thoughts dear one." He glanced at Edward. "Is the Telepath keeping you away from me?"

"My King, Edward would like to offer his servitude to you as well for a decade or two by my side. We would be honored to serve you." I said reverently.

Jake made a choking sound in his throat and while Aro's eyes widened in happiness, I looked at Jake. From my place in front of Aro, I spoke to my best friend. "Jacob. I won't be a prisoner. My Kings are fair, as you have seen. I have faith that I can still visit you and your family." I said confidently.

o.o

I didn't know where Bella was finding all of these balls, but she could be the most intimidating man right now. The Kings were all in awe of my angel. Standing before Aro, clasping her hands with his, looking stunning in her black v-neck tee, tight jeans over her shapely hips, she was a vision of absolute wonder. She had singlehandedly calmed the most irrational of them as well as promised servitude in the name of them and her father. The most shocking thing to me was their thoughts. Each Volturi vampire here was thinking positively.

Jane and Alec wanted to search her dome for weakness, Santiago and Felix were thinking of ways to teach her to fight. Aro was thinking of how safe he will be from attacks for the following years. Marcus was hoping to find a daughter in her as she had captured his heart and Caius was so intrigued with her gonads and her absolute loyalty that he wanted her as his own daughter as well.

Jake looked sad that Bella would be leaving the country but my family was the worst. Emmett was almost heart broken, he'd barely gotten his little sister back and she was leaving already. Esme was a wreck in Carlisle's arms, dry sobbing quietly thinking she lost two of her children. Carlisle was sad but understood the need to keep our Kings satisfied. Alice however, didn't stop vibrating with her energy and held onto her mate tightly. He smiled constantly from her giddiness though his thoughts showed he had no idea why he was so happy.

"Aro, may I ask you something?" Alice asked politely. When he nodded, still grasping my mate's hands, she continued. "Would you allow the Cullen Coven residence in or near Volterra for the term of my sibling's servitude?"

I caught the tenor of her thoughts. With the wolves under their dome and us out of it, her visions were back. Emmett was finding his mate in Italy, Esme and Carlisle kept their family together. Everyone would be happy.

Aro almost burst out of his skin he was so excited. "Dear Seer, that would make me absolutely delighted!" He released Bella only to clasp Alice's hands and he caught her thoughts as well. He laughed, throwing his head back in his unrestrained delight, and I walked over to Emmett, slapping him on the back. He looked at me puzzled and I just shook my head. I wasn't saying a word.

Sam cleared his throat. "May we be excused or are we still awaiting execution?" He tried to joke. Though I couldn't read his thoughts, I could tell he _thought_ they were in the clear but he wasn't entirely confident in that.

Caius waved his hand dismissively and he said shortly, "Yes, get lost. My nose burns. Live well." That was the closest to an apology he would ever give them and they wasted no time in heading out when Bella lifted her golden shield from them.

"Call me later today or tomorrow, Loca!" Jake called to her as they left. She threw up a peace sign at him before going back to her hushed conversation with Marcus.

"I do hope that you will start working with us very soon, my dear." Marcus told Bella.

My mate gently touched his face and his eyes teared up at her soft expression. "Marcus, my King. I will be there within the week. My family can move without me. I cannot wait to get there. You've shown me such compassion." She said.

She had grown into such a fantastic woman while we were not in her life. I was ecstatic to have her within reaching distance at all times. There was no way I was leaving her again unless she demanded I back off and still, she would never be too far from me. She was my true and absolute love. We made plans with the Kings, shook hands and headed home. Everything had turned out much differently than we anticipated but I was happy. No one ever wanted to be on the bad side of the Kings. Not only has Bella gotten them to leave the shape-shifters alone, but she got the most irrational King to love her. It was amazing.

"Italy! We're going to live in Italy!" She breathed as she twirled and danced around the great room.

She grabbed Emmett's hand on the way by him, twirling him once before letting go and grabbing Esme's hand. Esme giggled as Bella did a pirouette then twirled around her. Jasper was her next partner and he played along with a large smile as he dosey doed with her for a moment then grabbed her waist and lifted her like she was Baby in Dirty Dancing. Everyone was lighthearted and giddy with happiness.

We celebrated for a couple of hours before dispersing separately. Emmett played his video games while Esme started helping Carlisle find a home in Italy near the Volturi Castle. Alice and Jasper had the same idea that Bella and I did. I flopped down onto the bed in my bedroom, pulling my angel down on top of me. She rested her head on my chest and sighed contentedly. Tracing my fingers up and down her back, I relished in her body pressing into mine.

"What are you going to do about Candy?" She asked.

"I'm not sure if Tanya wants to keep up the work or not. If she does, no changes need to be made except she will be doing the walk-throughs and she will need to retrieve the monitors from our study." I said, never ceasing my touches.

"Hmm. Will you still have her scare all the girls there when they're called to Mr. Masen's office?" Her voice filled with amusement.

I chuckled a 'no' then gripped her hair with my fist, lifting her head and making eye contact. "You owe me for that little vision in the office you know." I growled.

Her ruby colored eyes widened innocently. "I have no idea what you mean, Mr. Masen!" She breathed.

My grip tightened in her hair and she moaned as I brought her mouth to mine. My tongue pushed past her lips and dove into her mouth tangling with hers. I moaned as well, savoring her sweet flavor on her tongue before breaking the kiss.

"You know. I want it. I want you." I rasped. "Do you know how hard I came from imagining you wrapped around my giant cock?"

"There's no need for imagination any more. Come on." She said as she grabbed my hand and jumped off the bed, taking me with her to her room.

She threw the bedroom door shut with a golden strand from her shield, the halo appearing and disappearing with the maneuver. She blurred to her suitcase and picked the whole thing up, taking it with her into her bathroom, slamming the door shut with another golden strand. I leaned against the door of her bedroom and crossed my arms waiting for her to emerge. When she did, my breath caught in my throat. She was dressed in her work uniform from the club, her hair straight and falling down her back the same way it was from the vision. The navy blue heels elongating her already shapely perfect legs. She walked with a sexy sway as she approached her desk and shoved her chair out of the way.

I stalked slowly toward Bella as she bent backwards over her cherrywood desk. Her makeup was freshly done, wingtipped thick eyeliner making her eyes look exotic. Her ruby red lips shining just as they were in Alice's vision.

She ran her delicate fingers over her perky breasts as they threatened to spill from the blue corset top she wore down to the tulle of her black bustle and I moaned. My cock was already pushing at the confines of my denim jeans. Instead of sneaking her fingers into her panties, when she spread her legs, I saw she wasn't wearing panties and her slim fingers slipped straight into her folds. Her head was lying on her desk but she kept her eyes opened as she watched me advance, her fingers spreading her slickness around and over her lips, teasing her clit for me. Her arousal was thick in the air and I breathed it in, my nostrils flaring to gain all of the scent that I could.

"Edward..." She moaned.

"My angel. You don't know how stunning you are."

I grasped her luscious mounds roughly with my palms, the corset tearing under my fingers in my haste to get to her delectable nipples. They hardened instantly under my touch and I bent forward to pull half of her breast into my mouth, squeezing and kneading the other. Bella sucked in a sharp breath as I nipped at her nipple then soothed the pain with my tongue. Without standing, I used one hand to unzip and push down my jeans, hovering between her spread thighs.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, love. You're going to come all over my cock." I purred into her ear then licked a trail back down to her breasts. Moaning again, her hands grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to the sweet juncture of her thighs.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? For me to fuck you hard with my monster cock? Your tight pussy squeezing me over and over again." I groaned and bucked into her. "I know that's what I want."

"Yes, Edward. I need you!" She breathed.

Wasting no time, I wrapped my hand around my cock and squeezed the base as I torturously slowly entered her. Her pussy constricted immediately, trying to suck me into her but I held back. I let myself enter up to my hand where I still gripped tightly as I kissed and licked all over her chest and throat.

"My God, you feel so fucking good, angel." I whispered.

Bella ground her hips onto my hand before I let go of myself and shoved hard inside her pussy, my hips slamming into hers. She cried out loudly, her tight walls enveloping and sucking me into her, pulsing.

"Fuck! Oh fuck." She panted as I thrust into her. I lifted her legs from the floor and wrapped them around my neck, my fingers of one hand massaging her clit teasingly. I drifted my other hand cautiously down her hip, under her bustle and around her ass, finding her tight bud. I teased the hole with one finger as we fucked each other hard.

"Yes! Edward, I love you!" She keened.

The feeling of her tightening around my cock threw me over the edge, the sight if her breasts bouncing as I thrust into her again and again.

"Argh! I love you, Bella!" I roared as I came in long thick spurts inside her. She screamed her release as her pussy shoved me out and she came all over me. I pressed her clit and pushed a single finger inside her rear hole as I manipulated her orgasm to last longer. She sobbed in delight.

"Oh God! Oh fuck! Oh my God!"

I bent low and licked up her slit as I slid my hands away from her swollen center. She jerked with sensitivity and I placed a soft kiss on her pelvic bone. Kissing my way up her abdomen, over her breasts, both of her nipples, and up her throat, I licked her lips and her legs fell to the desk. She panted as she kissed me hard, her hands diving into my unruly hair.

"Jesus Edward. I fucking love your cock." She panted against my lips.

I chuckled as I lifted her into my arms, her legs going around my waist and carried her to her bed. We laid down and held each other tight, still half clothed. Me in my black tee, her in her black bustle.

"And I love everything about you." I said kissing her nose. She swiped playfully at my chest and kissed my nose in return, smiling brightly.

"I will always love everything about you." She told me.

It really didn't get better than this.


	12. Italy

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

"Edward, can you come in here please?"

I had been unpacking my luggage - that Alice insisted I needed - in our new wing of the Volturi Castle, when I caught sight of something. There was a small velvet box tucked in a secret compartment of the luggage. I was sure I knew what it was, we discussed the possibility of claiming each other's hands as we would be surrounded by unknown vampires at all times. We had our mating marks but visual proof from far away would be a good idea considering we will be wearing dark grey cloaks and the marks won't be visible at all times.

Edward appeared at my side and kissed my cheek. "What is it, love?"

I wordlessly pointed to the velvet box and his eyes followed my finger. He snatched it quickly and pocketed it with a quiet 'shit'. I smiled at the disgruntled look on his face and kissed his cheek in return.

"I didn't peek, I promise." I said as I skipped to my new antique dresser and started loading it up with all of our clothing.

The bedroom in our small wing was gorgeous. Everything was antique furniture and old style Italy decor. The thick stone walls had been painted over in a dark cream color. Heavy burgundy drapes hung from the corners of the ceilings down the walls, hiding the stone and bringing character to the room. The dark oak furniture was weathered but in shining pristine condition. Two end tables sat at both sides of the head of the bed with antique bell shaped lamps, the bed frame was also dark oak with elaborate rose designs and looked thick enough to endure some fantastic romping. The thick oak door in our bedroom lead to a great room lounge with a small bathroom right next to the bedroom. The bathroom was modern and up to date with the same stone walls, but the stone was painted stark white. The great room had overstuffed mahogany upholstered couches on either side of a wrought iron grated fire place. The heavy curtains framing that room were a dark cream.

"How did it end up in my luggage anyway?" I asked Edward as I continued filling our dresser. It was a large twelve drawer elongated dresser with a huge antique mirror on the top of it.

"A joke from Alice, I'm sure." He mumbled. I laughed.

"She probably witnessed me finding it just as I did and got a kick out if my reaction." Stuffing the last of our clothes in the dresser, I bumped the drawer lightly with my hip and it slammed shut.

Edward raced to my side and held my face between his palms. His fingers tangled in my hair behind my ears and I kissed his nose.

"What was your reaction?" He asked eagerly.

"You're too damn adorable." I mimicked my reaction in ultra slow motion. Innocent red eyes wide, lips 'o' shaped, tiny fingers touching my raspberry red lips. Edward's golden eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I'm not proposing yet but I want to see that reaction when I do." He whispered before bringing his lips to mine.

His lips caressed my own as his tongue darted out to taste me. I pulled back just slightly so his tongue wouldn't touch me, panting against his open lips. He leaned forward trying to kiss my lips. I let them barely brush against my own before pulling back once more. He grunted and tried again and I snuck my tongue out to lick his lips before pulling back again.

"You little minx." He growled before clinging to my body in a vice grip and I squeaked as he smashed his mouth to mine roughly. He dominated the kiss, plunging into my mouth and tangling his tongue with mine in a sensual mating. I tiptoed closer to him, pressing my chest to his, my breasts pillowing into him. My hands dove into his hair and I yanked his head from mine, licking and kissing down his throat as his hands caressed and kneaded my waist and hips, pulling me impossibly closer.

I whimpered when I felt his hand cupping my mound, middle finger pressing into the seam of my skin tight jeans.

"Edward..."

A knock on the door to the great room had us both growling. Edward flew to the door as I adjusted my beige blouse before I meandered to my mate slowly, raking my fingers through my hair. Felix was at the door.

"My apologies, Miss Bella. The Kings request your presence in the Throne Room." His deep bass voice rumbled quietly.

I nodded. "Of course, Felix. Thank you. We will be down in just a moment." I told him. He zipped away and Edward closed the door.

"Dammit. I want you." He breathed into my neck as he held me tight.

I knew how he felt. After the Volturi left Washington and we celebrated that night together, we hadn't had a moments peace in a week. Alice had taken Jasper with her to see their lawyer and have my documents picked up that he had already ordered. She had gone shopping and bought an obscene amount of luggage for the entire family. Edward and I spent the next two days with everyone so that we could get our time in before our separation. They were going to take longer to get to Volterra. Esme hadn't found a house that she liked yet and she was thinking about building, but that requires time and permits. On the day before we left the states, we hunted and hunted and packed and packed. Edward was so worried about me being near humans but I simply wrapped my golden dome around me and I felt no bloodlust. Turns out humans can't see the golden strands or halo. When I learned that little tidbit, I had some fun on the plane, knocking cups of ice into the laps of patrons or turning the page of their in-flight books and giggling like mad at their puzzled expressions. Edward would half heartedly scold me but his eyes were lit with mischief, matching my own. The contacts I had to wear were a bitch so I had needed something to distract me.

We arrived in Volterra to a plethora of activity. Everyone wanted to greet Marcus' and Caius' new daughter and Aro's new niece. Athenadora was ecstatic to have another lady in the house and Sulpicia doted on me like a loving aunt. After I had been passed around from vampire to vampire, they finally let us get settled but someone was always knocking on our door. We were sexually frustrated.

Edward straightened his blue collared button up and adjusted his monster cock inside his dark gray slacks. He swore it was easier to hide it in slacks than in denim jeans but there was just no hiding that thing. Thankfully all of the women here respected me as the King's new family and Edward as my mate. If they didn't, I might just trap them in a dome and forget about them.

I took Edward's hand in mine and threaded our fingers together in our quick jog through the castle to the Throne Room. We were a level below the King's chamber wing on the highest ranking side of the stronghold.

Walking through the tall, heavy cherry wood doors, Edward and I immediately bowed before our Kings.

"Get up, get up!" Aro trilled as he waved his hands in an upward motion. He continued flapping his hands, this time in a come closer motion and I smiled at the man. His brightly fed red eyes sparkled with happiness upon seeing me.

"My King, I am so happy to be here. Thank you so much for having us." I gushed. I was truly excited to be in Italy and the Rulers of the vampire race seemed to be a far cry from the 'kill now, ask later' beings I had thought they were. Sometimes I still wondered if that was only because of my shield but I refused to dwell on the matter.

What was done, was done.

"Come now, Bellissima! You are always welcome to our kingdom. It is we, who are so very honored to have a new daughter and soon to be son-in-law!"

"Oh, Aro. If I were still human, I would be blushing." I said slyly.

He threw his head back, his black hair waving around his shoulders and laughed a hearty musical laugh.

"Bellissima, if you were still human, I'd have changed you myself. A pity that Carlisle gets sire bond rights to a treasure such as yourself." His eyes were alight with elation so I took no offense to his very small slight on my sire. Carlisle was a wonderful man and I was glad to be a permanent part of his coven.

Edward smiled at something he read in someone's thoughts and Aro held his hand out. An invitation that no one would refuse, Edward stepped closer to clasp our King's hand. Aro hummed happily and glanced at me before looking at Edward again. I refrained from rolling my eyes. I would be in the same position here that I had been at home. Silent communication between Alice and Edward had been a near constant. That wouldn't change here with Aro able to hear Edward's thoughts through touch.

Aro nodded then released my mate, who stepped back to my side and clasped my hand.

"Today we celebrate!" He half shouted with his arms spread wide over his head.

Everyone in the Throne Room, which there weren't many, hooted and hollered in happiness.

"We dress very formally for our celebrations my dear, so please allow Athenadora to escort you to her chambers. She will create something specifically for you to wear. Edward, please follow Demetri. He will be taking you out to the shop where he gets all of his suits tailored. You are to return here within the hour. Bella, I do hope that if you feel the need to hunt before our party this evening, you will allow me to personally escort you to our forest." Aro said.

Edward nodded at Aro and gave me a kiss on the cheek before he and Demetri departed from the room and I looked at my King.

"I would be honored if you would take me hunting, Aro. I am eager to spend more time with you. Will Renata be joining us?" I asked of his personal shield.

He waved his hand dismissively and I saw a spark ignite in the shield's eyes. It seemed as if she was happy to be away from Aro and I wondered at that.

"Renata has other things she can attend to this evening." He stated of the brunette. She whispered a quiet 'Yes master'.

Athenadora, a beautiful fair haired woman with ruby lips to match her ruby eyes and delicate straight nose, came to my side and laid a small hand against my forearm.

"Let us go find you something magnificent." She whispered.

Caius gave his wife a radiant smile and she smiled in return before Aro dismissed us and we fled to the Wives Chambers. While our Kings had Bedchambers that they did use for their wives, Athenadora and Sulpicia had their own chambers where they did as they pleased and according to my sight, Athenadora loved to sew. The entire left side of the room was covered in arrays of fabrics and upholstery, lace, and tulle. There's four differently sized sewing machines, all with fabric currently hanging from them waiting to be utilized. Racks with finished and unfinished dresses, trousers, curtains, and heavy drapes were parked all over her side of the chamber. I looked on in awe as Athenadora seemed to know exactly where everything was and she grabbed a thick amethyst fabric, cream lace, and a cream tulle.

"Stand here, dear." She pulled me to a small white circular stool and I stood on it as she opened my arms wide and told me to keep them there. She wrapped my bust with measuring tape, then my waist and hips. She measured my legs and my arms and even my neck.

Once she had all of the measurements, Athenadora swept away to three of her sewing machines and set up each one in a blur of movement. Sulpicia came walking in and looked on fondly.

"You'll look like the princess you are." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow at her in question.

Sulpicia clucked her tongue once before grabbing a large Victorian era chair with a wide rounded back. She sat and crossed her legs at the ankles, her hands sat delicately on her slack covered knees. Her exotic slanted eyes appraised me a moment before she pursed her bright red lips. Her dark hair cascaded in tight waves over her shoulders.

"Do you not understand what is going on tonight, Bellissima?" She asked, using Aro's nickname of 'most beautiful'. "You are daughter of Marcus and Caius Volturi, niece to Aro Volturi. They are your Kings. You are now our Princess." She stated regally.

I gaped at the Queen.

"Are...are you serious? Oh my, of course you're serious. Holy shh...I mean. Crap." I spluttered and Athenadora giggled as she kept a blurring pace of stitching. Sulpicia gave me a patient smile and she pushed her mane of hair over her shoulder before leaning her elbows forward onto her knees. She looked much more the twenty something young lady this way and I relaxed.

"You are my niece now, Bella and when a vampire changes, which is rare in and of itself, that change is unshakeable. Our love, the Volturi's love for you, is infinite. Oh, dear why are you crying?" She stood when she saw my eyes fill with venomous tears.

"You're all so very sweet. You don't know how lucky I feel to have such a large family." I sniffed though, of course, I didn't need to. It was all so surreal to me. I had gone to Forks with the expectation that the Rulers were stubborn and asinine. I had nearly mocked Caius during his unruly fit of rage. All I did was act like myself. I took pity on a broken soul, giving my love to him for his beloved deceased mate, and showed kindness and patience to a tortured, angry soul. I had only wanted to protect what little family I had left and I came away with more than I could ever possibly handle. I couldn't be happier about it.

Sulpicia wrapped her arms around me and held me as I sobbed quietly. She stroked my hair back away from my face and kissed my cheek.

"My Bellissima. You are our Princess. That is what tonight is all about." She murmured.

I hugged her back again and Athenadora swept over to us, nearly pushing her sister away.

"Let us get this on you my dear. I want to make sure it looks perfect before you go hunting." She told me as she stripped me of my clothes and threw the dress over my head.

"No peeking!" Sulpicia said. I giggled but shut my eyes. She sounded so much like Alice at that moment.

The women hummed and awed and adjusted before the dress was once more swept over me and I was naked. Sulpicia dressed me and I heard Athenadora move away, hiding the dress from my sight.

"Okay, you can open your eyes again. Head on down to the Throne Room and Aro will take you hunting. Be safe, my dear." Sulpicia told me.

I giggled. "Yes, the deer might poke my eyes out." The women giggled with me and I tossed a quick wave and, "Thank you!" Then I headed down to my Kings.

o.o

I kissed my mate on the cheek and bid her goodbye, following Demetri from the Throne Room and out of the castle. Demetri was my favorite Volturi so far, aside from the Kings. His thoughts toward my Bella were innocent and sisterly. The toe-headed vampire hoped to form a sister bond with her while we resided here and I would encourage it. My angel could use all the brothers she could get. Felix, though friendly enough, irked me the most with his thoughts. He craved Bella's skin and wanted to feel her lips wrapped around his cock. It took everything in me not to rip his cock off his body and burn it to ash. Thankfully he was aware of my gift and kept his vulgarity to a minimum. He knew Bella McCarty was my mate and would not disrespect her, me, or his Kings. For those reasons, he kept his cock.

"This is not a well known shop nor is it a favorite among the Kings, but the owner had always given me exactly what I envisioned no matter how elaborate or simple. He does no wrong and rarely does he screw it up. I would suggest you be as specific as you can with what you have in mind.

"Be aware that your Bella will be wearing the color of an amethyst crystal, should you want to match in any way. I recommend matching slightly. It gives newcomers a visual aide when their senses fail them and they decide to pursue a claimed female." Demetri explained as we entered a clean organized tailor shop. The male behind the counter was a vampire and his thoughts told me he had been expecting Demetri.

I didn't relish the idea of males pursuing my female so I would definitely be wearing amethyst. I explained the suit in exact detail and the tailor simply nodded. The vision forming in his mind was as exact as my imagination and I was extremely pleased. I paid him and was told to return in thirty minutes.

Demetri took me out of the castle walls and we went hunting. Well, I went hunting. He stalked some innocent bystander and fed. I found a deer and a wolf to quench the fire in my throat then met back up with Demetri outside of the castle walls. After trying on my suit and acknowledging that it fit perfectly and was exactly what I wanted, I tipped the man and we went back to the Throne Room, careful to avoid any sunlight though the clouds were particularly thick today. Aro inspected my suit then laughed in delight when he witnessed the thoughts in my mind about matching with my mate. I bowed respectfully and retreated to my bedroom.

Bella was going to look a vision of beauty tonight. She was always beautiful but it was inevitable with the elaborate dress that Aro had seen in Athenadora's mind. I had never seen my love in something so fancy. She was a tomboy teenager turned sexy minx adult, so seeing her in something closer to my Edwardian era would be a fascinating sight.

We really needed some private time. Just imagining her in a dress so captivating, her breasts pushed up tight to her body begging to be lavished by my tongue and teeth, had me hard as steel and I stripped from my slacks for comfort. I didn't bother palming myself, I wanted to savor the feel of my angel wrapped around my cock later. I knew she was out hunting with Aro currently and I wouldn't see her again until we met in the Throne Room just before the celebration would begin. I desperately hated being separated from her, even by a few miles, but she needed this bonding time with her new Uncle. He truly loved her as his niece and couldn't wait to introduce her to the vampire community.

My beautiful angel captured the hardest of hearts. She truly was an amazing creature.

 **A shorter chap, sorry for that but the next will be Bella's celebration and then I'm winding down. I've got a niggle of a bunny for a sequel, but would like to concentrate on She's Ours and Nidawi before I start that. Drop a review, my lovelies! Your support means the world to me. :-)**


	13. Cherished

**So sorry for the delay! There's no excuse. :( I'm back!**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Aro and I sat side by side after our hunt. It was absolutely hilarious to me that he tried deer for the first time ever in his existence only because I pouted and batted my lashes. Aro tossed me a grin then brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"My Bellissima. You are going to be a fine addition to our family." His words were spoken quietly and I was, once again, pleased that I couldn't blush.

"My King -"

"Aro, dear." He gently interrupted.

I smiled shyly. "Aro, there are no words that I can use to tell you how happy I am. You're all such a dream come true."

I told Aro of my father's cancer and how alone I was. How my mother seemingly forgot that I existed after my father's death and the only friends I had had been in the wolves. How I adored Lacie and Darren but knew that my being a vampire wouldn't be conducive to their life style. I didn't want to be the reason they phased.

"Having you, Marcus, and Caius welcome me the way you have, having the Cullens back in my life? I'm almost overwhelmed with the feelings of love and happiness." I laid my head against his shoulder and he awkwardly patted my shin where I was stretched out beside him.

"Sulpicia told you that we are unchanging unless of some massive emotions, did she not?" I nodded against his arm. "It's true. We see you as our family and you will always have the protection and love of the Royal family."

I was over the moon with the emotion that filled my heart - my whole being - at his words. We sat in silence a few moments longer before having a game of race back to the castle grounds. Aro showed me the underground tunnels and how to get in and out of them for hunts easier than going through the main corridors. I noted that this would be easy if Edward and I were to romp outside and return with shredded clothing. Not many used the tunnels because not many hunted like the Cullens.

"Bella! Let us get you settled into your attire for the evening." Athenadora said as soon as Aro and I entered the Throne Room. She grabbed my hand, brushing Aro's with hers before whisking me away. I looked back to see his face alight with happiness and assumed she shared her thoughts on my evening's attire.

Once she had me swaddled in the beautiful amethyst dress with cream accents, she swept my hair up in a twist and let the long ends trail down after placing large amethyst crystal and pearl hair comb clips to hold it in place. I looked stunning, the waist of the dress hugged me tightly, my breasts pushed up accenting my cleavage, though not as gaudy as my old work uniform from Candy. The skirt flowed wide but elegant down to my ankles and I stepped into a deep plum pair of heels. I needed no jewelry, Athenadora assured me. The cream lace at the cleavage of my dress was intricate and gave the illusion that I was more covered than I actually was.

"This is gorgeous, Athenadora. Thank you so much!" I gushed as I hugged her.

She was dressed in an emerald green dress similar to mine with bright white lace accents. Sulpicia came into the room dressed in a maroon wrap dress that hid most of her body elegantly while accentuating her generous curves. Both ladies hair was swept up and back similar to mine, letting the lengths flow down our backs.

"You're the gorgeous one. The dress is only as pretty as the wearer and you make it stunning." The blonde assured me while Sulpicia nodded her agreement with a fond smile.

"Let us get down to the Throne Room. Our Kings will want to introduce you with a grand flourish!"

I ducked my head shyly and followed the wives from their chambers. When we were stood outside the large doors to the Throne Room, the wives paused and turned to me.

While Athenadora fussed over my hair and dress, Sulpicia clasped my hands in hers and whispered words of encouragement - I assumed - in Italian. I made a mental note to study the language as soon as possible or I would end up frustrated with my ignorance. We could clearly hear the guests that Aro had invited gathering into the large marble room and I could just picture the happiness on his face. The quiet murmurs of several vampires could be heard through the thick doors and I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. I was searching for my mate's scent. I didn't smell him yet but there were a lot of vampires on the other side of the doors.

Echoing with his authority, Aro declared, "Attention everyone! Tonight we Kings want to introduce you to our newest and most treasured family member." He paused when the murmurs grew for a moment before quieting down again. "Please know that she is under the extreme protection of the Volturi, the Cullens, and the Spirit Warriors." His voice had a menacing edge to it, as if daring someone to try and hurt me. I smirked.

Let them try.

Sulpicia reacted to some silent call and we entered the Throne Room with a bang of the thick oak doors. Every vampire parted like the Red Sea and turned to face us as if I was a bride in a wedding march. At least a hundred vampires were in attendance and I met the eyes of every one of them with a smile on my face as we walked toward my Kings. My eyes locked with Aro's as he stepped forward once, his arms held out toward me. I grasped his hands in mine and bowed before my King...my uncle. Aro pulled me to stand in front of him and turned me around, facing the audience, resting his milky white hands on my bare shoulders. Marcus and Caius stood up from their Thrones and flanked Aro behind me.

Clear and concise, Aro began. "We are delighted to introduce to you, Miss Bella McCarty of the Cullen Coven! Daughter of Marcus and Caius Volturi, niece to myself, Aro Volturi."

Gasps rang out around the large room as eyes widened. A cacophony of noise erupted though no one really moved, a few spoke with their hands. Sulpicia and Athenadora were stood on either side of Marcus and Caius now so I projected my golden dome over our small group.

"Holy mother of God." Someone whispered.

"Bella McCarty is your new princess!" Aro said with an elaborate flourish. I could practically hear the pride in his voice.

My eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a threat but seeing none. I locked eyes with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life and I tilted my face to my uncle. He caught my line of sight and nodded with a smile so I removed my dome and stepped down from the short stair off of the Throne Dias and made my way through the crowd. Everyone's eyes stayed on my graceful glide as mine stayed locked on my mate. His face was split in that beautiful crooked grin, his dark charcoal suit tailored to perfection on his broad lean shoulders and hugging his waist, an amethyst tie around his neck. His bronze hair was in sexy disarray and I itched to run my fingers through it. I would wait.

He grabbed my fingers and tugged me to him, slanting his mouth over mine as applause starting from the front of the room rang out. Edward's lips never stopped roaming mine even as our King shouted above the noise.

"Miss Bella McCarty and Mr. Edward Cullen, ladies and gentleman!"

I felt as if I had just been married, the way it all played out but I also knew that vampires loved elaborate parties and attention. Alice had proven that to me years ago.

Edward's lips ceased with a soft smack, his long fingers gripping my waist. His eyes smouldered promises into mine and I smiled at him, pecking his lips once more.

"You look like absolute perfection, love."

"So do you, but I can't wait to get that off of you later." I breathed into his ear quietly as I dragged my hand over his lapel. I felt his chest rumble with a growl before I pulled away with a cheeky grin. He spun me around and pulled my hips to his, letting his half chub monster rub against my ass through the layers of dress. As aware as I was of our extremely interested audience, I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips. Edward chuckled darkly in my ear then released me. A few of the vampires chuckled along with him as I tried to keep a straight face.

We walked around the Throne Room, listening to people ask question after question of how my relationship came to be with the notorious Volturi. I was honest as I dared to be and simply told them there was an instant connection between us. I left out the confrontation with the wolves and I didn't mention that the connection was only instantaneous after I stopped the Kings from exterminating everyone, singlehandedly. Our race needed to respect our Kings and it would not be good if they sought me to destroy them.

Edward and I danced and swirled around the marble floor as the evening wore on. He released me to each of my Kings while standing aside and watching me with darkening eyes. Try as I might to keep my focus on our party, all I really wanted was to go back to our bed chambers and have my wicked way with the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

o.o

The party was an all out success. There were a lot of vampires who at first, were jealous of the connection that my Bella had formed with the Volturi but that little trick she pulled to protect them as Aro introduced her gave clarity. Some assumed she was only part of the guard, no matter what Aro said. Bella was simply added protection for the Volturi, some thought. Others saw the unmistakable love and delight, especially in Marcus' eyes who had been dull and bored for two centuries. No one said anything aloud for fear of repercussions but everyone held their own beliefs. Thankfully, no one was a threat.

The little claiming display I laid on Bella when she finally made her descent to me definitely got through to a lot of the male and female vampires alike. Bella is absolutely gorgeous in her dark purple dress and cream accents. Her breasts were proudly pushed up, covered only slightly by a thin layer of delicate lace, her tiny waist, full hips, long beautiful legs, though mostly hidden by her dress, was coveted by many. Aro's minister-like introduction of my mate and myself gave everyone the knowledge that he supported our union as mates and many who knew of the Volturi, knew any meddling would not be tolerated.

After I passed Bella off to the Kings to dance, I couldn't help but stand aside and stare at her. She was a vision of beauty and I loved her with every part of my soul.

Felix sidled up next to me and leaned his broad shoulders against the stone wall at our backs, crossing his ankles.

"We want to get her in for training as soon as possible." He muttered, words rumbling around in his chest.

I nodded. Of course I knew the Kings wanted their daughter as best prepared as she could be. As much as it made me uneasy to know she would be fighting with someone like Felix, I also knew that Jasper would be there to help her. His experience with not only newborns but vampires in general, would go a long way in strengthening her shield and her physical prowess.

"I'd like her to try a few things, if we can get her to concentrate on it hard enough. Dem brought it up and I thought it would be an excellent way to make her even more feared." Felix stated quietly. I saw in his mind what he was thinking, what Demetri had told him and I thought that was an excellent idea. It would keep her from physically having to fight if she was able to handle it. Of course, no matter how controlled she seemed, she was still a newborn so I wasn't sure how long she would be able to concentrate to make something like that happen. We would just have to wait and see.

"I like that idea and you have my full support, Felix." I told him.

"Wonderful." Was his reply. It wasn't said in malice or in happiness. Simply indifferent. He didn't like that I was Bella's mate. That I held her heart. She was beautiful and kind and strong. He was attracted to her on his own mate type level. I stamped down the jealousy. Bella showed Felix politeness and indifference, never leading him on. He would get over this in time.

I caught movement from the corner of my eye and stiffened. It was the Revolutionary nomad. I'd heard his thoughts earlier and he knew of my mating with Bella, being a friend of Carlisle's, but having never laid eyes on her before, he was shocked and stunned stupid at the sight of her on the Dias with the Kings. In his thoughts, she was his. He would be more trouble than even Felix because though Garrett respected Carlisle and in default, the rest of the Cullen Coven, he would work doubly hard to win the heart of my mate. I wanted to be angry on top of jealous but I just knew she would put him in his place. When he whispered loud enough once Bella popped her dome around the Royal family, I had seen their eyes connect briefly. She had bypassed him as if he hadn't mattered and of course, to her, he didn't.

Felix nudged my arm with his elbow. "Pay no mind to the Yankee. No one will let him near her. The Princess is well protected here."

I snickered. "Don't let her hear you call her Princess."

Felix's lips pulled up into a wide smile. He was going to have fun toying with Bella over this. Bella made her way from speaking with the wives over to us, her heels delicately click clacking on the marble as she glided closer.

"Mm. I've missed you." She breathed as she nuzzled her nose into my neck. I kissed her hair and ran my hands up and down her back, holding her close to me.

"I've missed you as well, love. You've got an admirer." I told her. Her eyes cut to Felix and he smiled sheepishly before he ducked his head.

"It's no secret, Princess, but it's not I that Edward is speaking of." He told her, his thickening Italian accent coming out with his embarrassment that she seemed to read him so clearly.

Bella smiled. "I'm flattered, really, but I've got my mate. I'll waste no time on suitors coming to call." She batted her eye lashes at me and I chuckled, kissing her nose. "Can we leave yet?"

I hugged her tight to me. "Let's go say goodnight to our Kings then we can go to our rooms." I said as I tangled our fingers and took her with me toward the Thrones. Marcus was chatting quietly with Renata and Caius was in deep conversation with his mate and Sulpicia while Aro wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her hair. It was nice seeing them all so relaxed.

Aro turned and clasped my hand as we neared him and smiled. "It's been a lovely night, my dears. Please go and enjoy your time alone. I understand it's been...difficult." I knew he wanted to say hard and he barely kept a straight face. I caught his eye and he winked at me. Bella smirked, apparently knowing what he almost said as if she'd plucked it from his thoughts as I did.

"Thank you, Uncle. The party was amazing and I've met so many wonderful people. I can't wait to start my training and work with you all. But you'll have to forgive me. I really need my mate for a few days." She said sweetly then she faced Felix where he had come to stand by my side. "If you or anyone else knocks on my door for the foreseeable future, I will trap the saboteur in a shield dome and leave them there." She said dangerously though the sweet smile never left her face.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius all threw their heads back in laughter, delighted with the shocked look on their strongest guard member's face. Santiago appeared from no where and smacked him on his back.

"We won't let this lug bother you, Princess. You'll get your privacy." He said in his deep baritone voice.

Bella smiled at him. I knew she wanted to call people out on their calling her Princess but she also didn't want to be disrespectful to her Kings. "Thank you." She said instead.

I took Bella's hand and we made the rounds to say goodnight. Garrett finally approached my mate, though she never let go of my hand, she allowed him to kiss her knuckles.

"It was an absolute joy meeting you, Miss Bella. I will remain around the city for some time. I do hope we have a chance to get to know one another." His blatant disregard for me standing next to Bella did not go unnoticed by many of the vampires in the room but no one called him on it.

Bella's smile was tight and controlled. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well, sir. Have a good visit in Volterra."

She pulled her hand from his grasp and we zipped from the room quickly, closing the door to our suite and locking the heavy triple bolted system.

"I need a fucking shower. I just don't understand some people. I thought he was friends with Carlisle? What was he thinking?" She ranted as she shimmied out of her heavy dress letting it crumple to the floor as she walked, stepping out of her heels next, then pulling the clips from her hair and letting the waves toussle down her back, tickling the top curve of her ass. I watched as she slid the black and cream lace panties down her slim legs even as she continued toward the bathroom. She reached back with one hand, still bitching under her breath about how disrespectful Garrett was to me, and unhooked her matching bra, letting it fall as well. I followed behind her, carefully and quietly picking up her clothes with one hand as I stripped myself with the other.

Meeting in the bathroom shower completely naked, I wrapped my arms around her still complaining form and kissed her neck. The hot water cascaded over us as my hands drifted over her stomach and down the front of her thighs and I pressed my raging hard-on against the crack of her ass. Her complaining of the Revolutionary stuttered to a stop and she pushed back against me, moaning low in her throat. She bared her neck to me and I lavished her throat with open mouthed kisses, licking at her tasty skin.

"I need you, love. Let me take you right here." I whispered into her skin.

"Please." She breathed heavily, her hands behind her, pulling on my hips to push me into her tighter.

I sunk slowly to my knees behind her, trailing kisses down her spine, over the soft curve of her ass, and down the back of her thighs as my fingers gripped and kneaded the front of her, skimming but missing the juncture of her arousal. The heady musky scent hung heavily in the shower stall and I inhaled deeply before pushing my face into her. She tilted her hips to give my mouth better access to her soaking slit. I nuzzled her lower lips with my nose and darted my tongue out, tasting her.

"Please!" She whispered, her hands now on the tiled wall for leverage. I used my knees to gently spread her ankles apart, thankful for the roomy bathtub. My hands held her thighs in a tight grip as I pushed my face into her harder. My tongue licking at her sensitive bundle of nerves.

I growled low in my throat as she whimpered. I snaked one hand around her to enter her core with two long fingers, curling them in her to rub against the rough thick spot inside her. She bucked and hissed.

"Yes...yes!" She chanted as I applied more pressure, never ceasing my movements. Suddenly she pulled away from me to spin and she draped her legs over my shoulders, using the wall behind her to lean against as she effectively sat on my face. I moaned loudly as I continued my assault on her pussy. She bucked and writhed and I looked up to see her amethyst colored fingernails plucking at her nipples, her head thrown back against the shower tiles. Her hair hung around and behind her as her breasts heaved with her unneeded breaths.

"Oh God, yes, please don't stop!" My fingers worked inside of her, feeling her walls clench around me. I pushed harder against her g-spot and tickled her clit with my tongue. She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, shoving my fingers out of her dripping pussy as her come sprayed all over my face and down my chest. I lapped at her swollen lips as I savored her delicious taste on my tongue.

I groaned and gripped the head of my cock tightly so I wouldn't explode right along with her, the feelings of ecstacy coursing through my body just at watching her come undone in my face. She panted and drooped back into the tile, her legs still over my shoulders. I stood, maneuvering her to stand in front of me then lifted her bridal style from the shower, twisting the handles to the off position.

We were clean enough.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing and nibbling on my skin as I walked us to the spacious bed and laid her down gently. She adjusted herself on the pillows and motioned for me to come closer.

"I need you, Edward. Make love to me. Let me feel you inside me." Her voice was low and husky, her eyelids hooded, her pretty pink lips pursed together sensually. She traced one hand down her abdomen as the other continued to beckon for me while I stood at the side of the bed gripping my huge cock. I stroked myself twice as I watched her thin dainty fingers dip inside the still soaked and swollen lips of her sex. She moaned and dragged the wetness up her belly to pluck at the rosy bead of her nipple. I bent my knees onto the bed and leaned over her, licking up the sweet nectar of her juices before capturing her nipple in my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. I had one hand behind her head, fisting her hair while my other kept a firm grip around my throbbing cock.

"Ungh! Please, let me feel you!" Bella moaned as she writhed against my mouth. I climbed over her and positioned my knees on either side of her thighs, knowing this position would make her tightness even tighter when I entered her. I released my hold on my throbbing cock and let it land heavily on her pubic bone, bouncing once against her clit. She whimpered at the contact and I smirked down at her.

"Don't fuck with me, Edward. I need you!" She growled and I chuckled.

She fisted my hair in her hands and yanked me down to her mouth, my shaft rubbing on her sensitive clit as I moved against her. Her sweet velvety tongue tangled and caressed mine as she devoured my mouth and I fisted one hand in her hair as the other traveled slowly, softly down the side of her body. When my fingers brushed the outer swell of her breast she whimpered into my mouth again and I relished in the sounds she made for me. I broke the kiss with a smack and a gasp, trailing my lips down her throat to nibble on her collarbone.

"You sure you don't want me to fuck with you, love?" I demanded more than asked. "I would fuck you so good you know."

She let a short shriek of frustration and passion at my words, tightening her grip on my head. "You know what I meant! Jesus, please fuck me!" She bucked her hips into mine, forcing my shaft between her lips as I continued moving against her, coating my cock in her slickness.

"Oh I plan to, love. Hold on tight." I whispered darkly as I guided her hands from my hair to my shoulders. She took it a step further, wrapping her arms under mine and gripping my shoulders, her fingers facing her, pulling my chest to hers as I reared my hips back and thrust my throbbing monster cock into her tight dripping core, her legs still pinned between my knees.

We both keened loudly at the feeling of completeness. The vibration of our mate bond thrumming strongly in our veins as our bodies connected, slapping loudly together over and over with each thrust.

"God, Bella. You're so tight. So fucking wet for me, love." I gasped into her neck. Her fingers contracted on my clavicle as she held me tighter, her nipples pushed into my chest sending currents of electricity straight to my groin. I grunted with each thrust inside my mate, hips snapping roughly into hers.

"Harder! Edward, please!" She breathed and panted to me then locked her lips with mine, plunging her tongue into my willing mouth.

I groaned the same time she moaned as I felt her orgasm approaching.

"Oh yes! I'm so close baby!"

"Come for me, love." I growled as I snaked my fingers between us and pinched her clit lightly. Her walls squeezed my orgasm from me as she wailed her release.

"Edward!" She cried in ecstasy.

"Oh God, Bella!" I groaned as my cock throbbed inside her, filling her with my scent and seed.

I collapsed on top of her and panted into her neck, her arms wrapped around my obliques as her hands drifted softly over my shoulder blades.

"I love you so much, Edward Masen. So much!" She whispered in my ear. "My Mr. Masen." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I smiled into her neck and kissed up to her ear. "I love you too, Bella. More than you'll ever know."

After another actual shower, we laid in bed, holding each other tightly, relaxing. I smoothed her hair down her naked back as her fingers played in the soft curls at the center of my chest. Bella was my reason for existing and I would revel in all of the ways I could and would prove that to her for as long as we lived...Many, many millennia.

Our few days for ourselves would be interrupted for training and serving our Kings, but for now we would simply bask in our love. Once our family got to Italy, I was sure changes would come, especially with Emmett who was going to finally meet his true mate. Our ride has just begun after a rocky start and I would forever closely cherish this beautiful woman that I held in my arms.

A purr erupted from my chest as Bella's breath fanned across my body. Her answering purr made me smile.

Yes, only the beginning.

 **So this is the end but a sequel is in the making! Emmett finds his mate and Bella learns how to control her golden dome. Traveling the world, meeting new friends, thwarting persistent males, and meeting back up with the Black family!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **o.o**


End file.
